Heartstrings
by Rikielle
Summary: A passion for art and beauty brings them close, and everything seems so simple. But will they let the harsh reality of life drift them apart? When you've been so hurt in the past, it's not that easy to trust again. NaruSasu AU story.
1. Inspiration

Hey fanfiction readers, so I thought this story was worth publishing. I hope you'll feel the same way! This is a NaruSasu story. Enjoy : )

Chapter 1

Inspiration

He had never heard anything like it before. The long, painful notes came out of the beautiful, pale wooden instrument and filled the subway station with this sad, melancholic melody. The young man playing was a talented violinist, there was no doubting that.

Naruto was currently taking a break from work, and his life… He was in vacation in Kyoto, and in four days he was going back to central Tokyo. Naruto was an illustrator for a publishing company. He had lost his inspiration and passion for drawing though, due to recent, quite traumatizing events... This sort of vacation had been, amongst other things, an attempt to find it again.

Somehow this guy, this young man with bluish black hair hiding his pale face partly, standing and leaning against the wall as he played violin intensely, well he troubled Naruto a lot. Not only the music, but the obvious passion behind it, and what he played was so sad, filled with an obvious sorrow and pain… Naruto felt like this was what he needed right now. What he'd been looking for. It was a strange feeling, really. Naruto didn't put too much thought into it, or else he would've realized how odd it all sounded.

Suddenly the raven-haired male stopped playing and Naruto was startled. Then he realized there was no one else around. It was late, after all. The guy looked up, flipped his bangs aside and glared at him with dark eyes, behind long eyelashes. Naruto was struck by the thought that this guy's beauty could rival many girls. His skin was pale and smooth, and he had nice lips. He was really thin, almost delicate, as revealed by tight black clothes.

The stranger looked down at his violin case filled with coins and a few bills. Naruto realized he hadn't given him any money. Surely the musician had continued playing just for him – since he was the only person standing there right now, it made sense – hoping to get some money out of it. Naruto felt bad but then he cleared his throat and did the most spontaneous thing he had ever done in his life.

"Do you, um, do private shows?"

God that sounded wrong. But Naruto figured trying to correct himself would only make things worst. The young man was unfazed. He put a knee down next to his opened case and started gathering the money.

Without looking up, he spoke in a surprisingly deep, soft voice, "If you pay for it."

"Yeah, of course," Naruto let out a small, nervous laugh, "I mean I really like your music so… If I could hear more of it…" God he felt like drawing to this guy's music… But he didn't want to elaborate right now. "How much do you… um…charge?"

He had finished gathering the money, and he put it in a separate compartment in his case. Then he safely put his delicate instrument inside. It was easy to see he treated the violin like it was his most precious possession – and perhaps that was the case indeed.

Then the big dark eyes looked Naruto up and down, almost as if he were checking him out or something. Naruto felt self-conscious suddenly, although he didn't really know why. He didn't exactly have a reason to feel insecure. He was used to being 'checked out' by people actually. He wasn't ugly at all, quite the opposite; tall, thin, fit but not overly muscular, tan skin, deep blue eyes, semi-long blonde hair. Currently he sported nice black slacks with a white button down shirt and a silk black tie. He had just been to a painting exhibit earlier and had wanted to dress nicely for it.

"How much do you offer?" The dark-haired boy eventually returned the question.

"I don't… really know um…" Naruto had no idea what the price could be for a private music show or whatever it was that he asked. He hadn't expected the guy to say yes so he didn't really know how to react.

He surprised him again by saying, "Whatever, I don't care; we can discuss it later I guess. Let's hurry, or we'll miss the last train."

"Uh… yeah… okay."

Naruto followed him and together they waited for the train. There were only very few other people waiting as well. They didn't talk. The only difference was that the raven-haired guy looked comfortable with the silence, whereas Naruto found this situation extremely awkward. He wondered if there was a misunderstanding here.

So again he cleared his throat nervously before speaking up, "I really just want you to play violin for me, you know? It's just that, it's my favorite instrument, and when I heard you I just… I love how you play so…"

"Okay," he said simply in that deep voice without looking at Naruto, "but I mean it's okay too if you want other stuff so don't be shy. I'm used to it. As long as you pay for it."

"What do you mean other stuff?"

Naruto was horrified by the mere idea that this beautiful, young musician offered those kinds of 'services' for older men.

This time he looked up and dark, onyx eyes met with deep blue. He'd been about to answer but the train arrived so they stepped inside. They were alone in their wagon. After sitting side by side he finally replied.

"Well I mean sometimes people want like, a massage, hand job, blow job, whatever… Like I said, as long as you pay for it."

"No, I really just want you to play music!" Naruto exclaimed almost fervently.

When their eyes met again Naruto saw the other man smile for the first time. It was merely a small twitch of his full, pale lips but it was still attractive. Naruto still hated the idea, but he could understand why other guys asked him to do stuff like that.

"That's fine," he said softly, then asked, "What's your name?"

"Naruto, what's yours?"

He hesitated, and didn't answer. Instead he asked another question, "How old are you?"

"Why should I answer your questions if you don't answer mine?"

"You're not a cop or anything are you?"

"No! Believe me I'm not! And for the last time we're not gonna do anything illegal!" He insisted.

"I'm nineteen," he said but he didn't reveal his name.

Nonetheless Naruto replied, "I'm twenty four."

His birthday had been last month. And his life had fallen apart. Naruto worked at his godfather's publishing company. The old man owned the place and that was probably the only reason why Naruto hadn't been fired. His assignments had been given to other artists because he just couldn't do anything… Naruto was seeing a therapist to try to deal with his depression. He had advised him to get out of town and go on a spontaneous vacation. And here he was.

Later, as the two guys walked quietly outside, Naruto leading the way to his hotel, they were shivering a little. It was a warm night for November, but even so they were underdressed. Naruto had forgotten his jacket at the art exhibit's check room. He always forgot his things everywhere; it was one bad habit he had never gotten rid of.

As for the raven-haired boy he just had a simple, thin black shirt with skinny jeans. No wonder he was shivering… Naruto looked away. He didn't want to be caught staring. They were almost there at least. The hotel was modest, but still his room was nice and comfortable.

Naruto found the situation way too quiet and awkward, that is, until later, safely in the room, when the boy started playing for him. He stood in the corner, right next to the window, and played slowly at first, as the sad melody started. Naruto couldn't care less if the situation was awkward anymore. He just wanted to hear more of it. He wanted this talented, passionate, intriguing young man to never, ever stop playing. And Naruto sat on the double sized bed, loosened his tie, tucked his sketchbook and drawing material in his lap, and let himself be filled by this new found inspiration.

Without even thinking he just drew him. This guy… He was a perfect subject. His long raven locks were gorgeous as they fell and partly hid his pretty dark eyes. His face was truly beautiful, and so was his body. Naruto even found his slender pale fingers to be lovely as he played the delicate instrument. All of this was from an artistic point of view and Naruto couldn't stop drawing, perfectionist that he was, until he was completely satisfied.

He didn't usually drew live portraits – hadn't since art school, in fact. But he was enjoying this experience tonight. And he was surprisingly pleased with his drawing. He would've thought he'd be a little rusty. But it was lovely, and delicate, just like the model himself. If people were to see it, the image would leave them guessing if it was a pretty boy or a really slender girl with boyish hair. But that just added to the beauty of it, in Naruto's opinion. He had rendered every detail, from the slightly worn black sneakers, and silver spiked belt low on his thin hips, to the good quality violin and bow.

The male stopped playing and Naruto wondered just how much time had passed by. For sure it had taken quite a while to do such a detailed drawing. But time had just gone by so quickly. Before he knew it the raven was looking over his shoulder, still holding his violin. Naruto held his breath.

Things were too quiet again. Not awkward though, not this time. They were just, in turn, lost in each other's art. When Naruto found the courage to look up into those deep, dark eyes he was surprised. The boy looked very troubled, in fact, perhaps just as troubled as Naruto had been with his music.

"I don't know what to say," a light chuckle escaped the pale lips, "this is really good."

Without hesitating Naruto removed the sheet of paper carefully from the sketchbook and handed it to him.

"You can have it," he said softly, smiling. He could see how much the raven loved the drawing.

He held it as if it were so very precious, just like the violin, Naruto mused.

In an equally soft tone he said, "Well then you don't have to pay me."

Naruto was a really generous person. Normally he would have said something like, 'don't be silly, of course I'll pay you…' But right now, the truth was, he was broke, so this offer was welcome. So he just continued smiling as he nodded gratefully.

"I'm Sasuke," he finally introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said mockingly.

Without a word the raven went to place the drawing on his violin case. Then he turned around to face him again.

"Do you want me to play some more or…?"

"If you want but you don't have to…" Naruto secretly wanted him to play more, but now that the spontaneous moment was gone, he indeed didn't feel like spending more money than he had to. So he just shrugged and sat cross legged as he put away his drawing material.

Sasuke apparently took this as a no because he also put away his violin. But he didn't pick up the case or anything. He just stood there, thoughtful it seemed.

"So you live off your art?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well yeah, I'm an illustrator; I work on a bunch of different stuff back home…"

"Where's that?"

"Tokyo."

Sasuke nodded, "That's pretty cool. I bet I could make more money there too."

"You don't go to school?" Naruto asked.

He hesitated. He came to sit on the other side of the bed, and he looked down.

"I finished high school at least but… No I don't go to school right now. I wish I could pay for violin lessons though. I'm not that good, you know?" He looked up, and his eyes were a little sad, "I mean I'm really glad you liked my music but my technique is far from perfect. I stopped taking lessons too early."

"Why is that?" Naruto tilted his head. He wanted him to continue talking for some reason. Maybe he had simply felt too lonely as of late.

"Because my parents died," he said then chuckled as though he was surprised himself by those words, "I'm sorry I have no idea why I said that. But yeah my… mother wasn't around anymore to pay for the lessons and encourage me so that was it. I kept playing on my own but it's just not the same."

Needless to say Naruto was very surprised by the revelation as well. They were complete strangers after all. But then a thought came to mind and instead of saying the usual, 'I'm so sorry about your parents' or some lame stuff like that, he said, "You know, my therapist told me that sometimes the best way to deal with painful, private stuff is to tell a stranger; therapist or not."

"Maybe that's true," the raven shrugged, "tell me something painful and private about yourself too then."

There was a slight teasing tone to his voice. But Naruto didn't think. It just came out.

"The reason why I'm on this vacation right now is… I really needed to get away from home. Last month my… girlfriend died, so…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wasn't expecting that. You didn't actually have to tell me you know? I'm not good at comforting people."

Naruto smiled, and he leaned back against the pillow, folding his legs. "It's okay. I don't really need comforting anyway. My friends back home, they tried but it was just annoying in the end."

"Right… well if all you need is someone to listen to you then I guess I can try to do that."

"We were together five years," he said, biting his lip slightly. It hurt to think about her. His precious Hinata…

"That's a long time," Sasuke said somewhat awkwardly. Clearly he didn't know what to say. Naruto actually laughed a little and shook his head in disbelief. What the hell was he doing?

"I'm sorry to bother you with that. You can go if you want, you know?"

At hearing those words the young man got up suddenly, "Yeah, I guess I should… Um thanks for the drawing."

"Thanks for the inspiration," Naruto chuckled, and gave a slight shrug.

Sasuke picked up his violin case and headed for the door. He just turned one last time to give him a rare smile before leaving. Naruto almost didn't want to let him go… as if he was someone important, somehow… But he was just being ridiculous. Maybe he just felt way too lonely, yeah, that was probably it.

Thoughts of Hinata filled his mind. The short, petite, yet curvy, lovely girl with long black hair, a shy smile and pretty pale gray eyes that had been his life partner for five years now. When you were with someone that long, it was difficult to suddenly be alone. And Hinata and Naruto had been extremely close, always together, devoted to each other. For that reason, he supposed, he didn't have many close friends. With Hinata they had been each other's universe.

They had completed each other perfectly, Naruto with his constant smiles, jokes, laughter – loud annoying guy that he was – and Hinata with her rather soft and quiet laugh, always smiling fondly at Naruto, perhaps the only person who didn't find him annoying. She just loved him, and he loved her and that had been more than enough to make them happy.

Those were his thoughts that night as he crawled under the sheets of his hotel bed. He tossed and turned, endlessly it seemed, unable to find sleep. At some point he kicked the sheets away and got up to his feet. He went to stand next to the window to look at the full moon and stars in the sky. It had been nice to draw tonight, he really was thankful for this – strange perhaps – encounter with Sasuke earlier.

As his thoughts drifted he was surprised to find said raven-haired boy sleeping on the bench across the street. What the hell? Didn't he have a place to go? He had seemed clean enough, and his clothes had looked nice, so he definitely wasn't living in the streets. Yet there he was sleeping on the bench, or maybe he wasn't sleeping. How could he sleep in such an uncomfortable place, and clutching his violin case in his arms? He was probably very cold, too.

Naruto was about to move from the window to get dressed – he wanted to go talk to him at the very least, make sure he was gonna be okay – when something happened. Frowning, Naruto kept glancing out the window at the scene before him. Some tall, big guy walking by tried to steal the violin, probably thinking that it might be worth a lot. But of course Sasuke didn't let him. He held on to it like his life depended on it.

But then the stranger punched Sasuke in the face. Naruto had seen enough. Never in his life had he put on jeans and sneakers so quickly. And he didn't even bother with a shirt. He just stormed outside of the hotel, startling some janitor who worked the night shift.

Outside the situation wasn't getting any better. Sasuke had the disadvantage because he was holding onto his violin case and he had been taken by surprise. Now he had fallen down on the ground, curled up on his side protecting the instrument as well as his face as he received angry kicks.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he ran across the street. The stranger went still as he glared at the blonde.

"Who the hell are you?"

Naruto wasn't in the mood for talking. The sight of the half-conscious boy on the ground, already bruised up, made him really fucking pissed. He grabbed the male by the collar with one hand harshly, and with the other he punched him, hitting so hard that he went down. He yelled in pain, cupping his face as he coughed blood. He crawled away, got up and then ran away. Naruto didn't even notice that his knuckles were bleeding.

He crouched down next to Sasuke. He still wasn't letting go of the violin case, and he was trembling; in shock, perhaps. But what an idiot for sleeping on a bench, really. Naruto tried to take the instrument but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"It's okay," he said trying to sound reassuring. It seemed to work. Sasuke's slender arms slid from the case as Naruto finally put it away.

He rolled him on his back softly and winced at the side of the dark bruise on his cheek.

"What an asshole."

"I… T-Thanks… for…" Sasuke choked out in a weak voice.

"I should call an ambulance," Naruto said more to himself, "shit I left my phone inside."

Before he could get up Sasuke grabbed his arm. "N-No… Don't." He seemed to be coming back to his senses. "I'll be fine, I just need… a moment."

His pale hand was so cold on Naruto's skin. He needed to get this guy inside, in any case.

"Can you get up?"

Sasuke frowned and winced as he lifted himself up, using Naruto's arm as support. He steadied himself and let go of his arm. Naruto picked up the instrument and they crossed the street slowly together.

"Why were you sleeping here anyway?"

"I didn't feel like… going home…" his voice was still weak.

Naruto frowned. "People don't just… sleep on benches on the sidewalk when they don't feel like going home."

The raven just sighed. They walked together in the hotel, down the hallway and to Naruto's room. "It's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto felt like he at least deserved an explanation after saving the guy. But he didn't get one. Sasuke just sat on the floor, next to where Naruto put the instrument case.

"What are you doing? You should clean up…"

Sasuke cut him, "You first." He glanced up at Naruto's bleeding hand. "I'll wait."

Naruto finally noticed. He nodded and went to grab his first aid kit. It stung when he disinfected his hand. When he was done he used a bandage from his kit to wrap it up. Naruto had the tendency to injure himself accidentally sometimes, he was just clumsy, or unlucky – maybe both. So he always carried a first aid kit with him. Well back home he kept it in his car but yeah, now he was glad he had decided to bring it for this trip. Sasuke watched him the whole time, still sitting on the other side of the small room.

Naruto said, "Your turn…"

"I think I'm fine, really," Sasuke whispered, and he closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. He looked extremely tired.

But Naruto was worried. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Sasuke teased, "I thought you didn't want to do anything 'illegal' with me," he lazily did the quotation marks in the air.

"I just wanna see if you're hurt," he rolled his eyes. He thought that just by mentioning it again, Sasuke seemed willing enough in which case it wouldn't be illegal anyway. But he kept his mouth shut.

Sasuke sighed and got up, using the desk next to him as support. He slowly took off his shirt, clearly wincing in pain.

"Shit," Naruto made a face as he stepped closer still holding the disinfectant and bandages.

It seemed that asshole had kicked Sasuke's ribs and his back repeatedly. The skin was really irritated, and there were some scrapes. Naruto hadn't noticed before, but the black t-shirt now tossed on the floor wasn't in a very good state.

"Why would he do that anyway?"

"He wanted to steal my-"

"I know," Naruto interrupted him, "but I just... can't understand that."

Without a word Sasuke held up his arms as Naruto cleaned the injuries. He was a bit troubled by how skinny the guy was. He also noticed a big scar across his chest, as if he had been hurt there in the past. Naruto didn't question it.

He looked so fragile, especially bruised up like that. Naruto disinfected the injured skin but he couldn't really apply his small bandages on large bruises like that. It had worked for his hand but… for Sasuke disinfectant would have to do.

"I'll be fine," the raven said in a low, soft voice, probably guessing how worried the other was.

"Are you sure I mean," Naruto pulled away and frowned, "are you… are you hurt anywhere else?"

Sasuke sat on the floor again, exhausted. He folded his left leg and winced slightly. He tried to pull up his jeans but grimaced.

"Fucking skinny jeans…"

"Where does it hurt?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke indicated the ripped fabric of the black jeans, where most likely he had fallen on his knee earlier.

"Oh… I guess you should…"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said. Again he got up so he could take off his pants. He was left in just his black boxer briefs as he shivered and sat, looking at his knee. It was indeed bleeding a little.

Naruto disinfected it and applied a bandage on this one at least.

"You're so nice to me," Sasuke tilted his head, his black bangs falling in his eyes. "You're weird…"

Naruto chuckled, "You could just say thanks."

"Thanks," he teased.

Naruto played along, "No problem." Then, more seriously, "I couldn't just leave you like that."

"I would probably have survived."

Naruto ignored it, and stood. "Anyway, you can sleep here for tonight – what's left of it." He glanced out the window. It was still dark but dawn wasn't that far away. "I don't know why you don't want to go home but…"

"I have…" Sasuke cleared his throat, looking down. "A bunch of roommates and…" He lifted his hand and with his long pale fingers placed his hair behind his ear. He fumbled with the silver studs which Naruto noticed for the first time. Until then they'd been hidden by his hair. "Most of them don't have real jobs, they're, y'know, hustlers, so they can pay for rent and all… So yeah there was a party tonight," his hand was shaky as he ran it through his hair a few times, "I didn't exactly want to be there. Last party was…" He hesitated a long moment. "Rough."

"What happened?" Sasuke looked up, and their eyes met for just a few seconds. Then he looked away and refused to answer. Naruto asked, "Why do you live with people like that anyway? You're not like them are you?"

"I don't do drugs – I mean I won't say I've never tried anything but I managed never to get addicted. And well I try to make enough money with my music, but yeah sometimes it's not enough. You heard me back in the train…"

"Yeah," Naruto said dryly. He wasn't one to judge but… it was regrettable that a talented, interesting and he seemed like a smart and nice guy too, had to get naked and give hand jobs and do god knows what else to be able to pay for rent.

"Anyway we should just go to sleep I guess," he added and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll just sleep on the floor," as though illustrating his words he lay down on his side – the less injured one, but still he winced in pain – and closed his eyes, "I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have…"

"What is wrong with you? It's a double sized bed I really don't care! Just get up!"

"No… It's really fine…" he trailed off and didn't even open his eyes.

"Just get up," Naruto said again stubbornly. He wasn't going to let him sleep on the floor, damn it. He waited but Sasuke wasn't moving, or even reacting.

Was he asleep already? Damn that was fast.

Naruto felt a bit awkward about it, and at the same time… troubled… but he decided to carry him to the bed. So he slid one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders and lifted him up. He couldn't help but notice that Sasuke's pale skin was very soft, and so was his black hair as it brushed against Naruto's bare shoulder.

He put him down on the bed. The sheets were already messy since Naruto had previously tried to sleep. Sasuke's arm fell limply next to his head as it rolled to the side a little, his bangs hiding his eyes. Naruto couldn't stop looking at him.

Naruto felt inspired again. And he thought that he was, in fact, pretty damn weird. After all, the guy was exposed in just his underwear, and hurt too… But Naruto still found him beautiful and inspiring in this vulnerable state. Damn, there was something wrong with him. Why was he such a perverted artist all of a sudden? He shook his head and approached again so that he could place the slender pale legs under the sheet. He then pulled it up to his chest to cover him up.

Then he sighed and took off his jeans, before crawling under the sheets as well. He stayed on his side of the bed, at a safe distance, and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take over and end this strange day.


	2. Dance with me

**Chapter 2**

**Dance with me**

The pale morning sunlight illuminated Sasuke's black hair and pale face as he slept all curled up on his side – as though he was scared and tried to protect himself in this position. Naruto had woken up a few minutes ago and he couldn't go back to sleep. He'd had a weird dream… he didn't remember much but Sasuke was in danger, and he was being attacked or something… It was strange. How come he dreamed about this guy already, when he had only known him for barely one day?

Now the blonde young man was lifted up on his elbow, looking at him thoughtfully. It was true; he cared about this guy already. Weird maybe… then again, Naruto was just like that. He gave his trust easily, and could become best of friends with someone in a really short amount of time.

Sasuke became agitated in his sleep suddenly. He looked frightened. His breathing became difficult and Naruto was pretty sure his heart was beating fast in fear. Naruto didn't know what to do.

"No… stop," he started whispering and it was barely audible, the words almost choked out.

Naruto hesitantly took his shoulder and squeezed gently. But Sasuke got even more frightened it seemed. His breathing picked up even more and he struggled. Naruto tried to steady him, holding both his shoulders as he rolled him on his back. Sasuke's eyes opened as he woke up with a start, panting. He stayed still, holding Naruto's gaze. Slowly he calmed down, and the blonde pulled away, letting himself fall on his side of the bed.

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to know…"

He threw one pale arm above his head, sighing and closing his eyes. But he wasn't asleep.

"If I asked then it means I want to know," Naruto turned on his side, placing his arm under his head. He pulled the sheets up to cover himself to his waist at least. He always kicked them when he slept.

"One of my roommates," Sasuke whispered without opening his eyes, "an asshole…"

"He did something to you?"

"Last party, yeah… he kinda gets crazy horny when he's wasted."

"So that's why you didn't want to go home last night," Naruto said in understanding. He wondered what had happened exactly. He really felt for Sasuke here… damn it must be horrible to live with someone who had hurt him so badly that he had nightmares about it.

"Yeah," he said simply, slowly opening his eyes again but instead of looking at Naruto he glanced out the window. "Thanks for helping me out last night, I appreciate. If you want me to go just say it, I won't mind."

"You can stay a little," Naruto shrugged. He didn't feel like getting up just yet. He was still tired. "Hey Sasuke, what happened… I mean, where does the scar come from?"

The raven instinctively brought a hand to touch the long scar across his chest. It went from his left shoulder to his right side; it must have been a horrible wound, almost fatal perhaps.

"Sparring accident…" he said, still averting his eyes.

"I have a friend who does that as a hobby," Naruto frowned, "but I mean they don't use real swords…"

Sasuke said nothing. Naruto swallowed and decided to try to change the subject. He shouldn't have pushed it. Clearly there were a lot of painful memories in Sasuke's life.

But he couldn't find anything else to say. This situation was kind of awkward, no matter how he looked at it. They were two guys in a hotel room, wearing just boxers as they slept in the same bed. It was morning now, but neither felt like getting up… Yet they were still strangers and had nothing to say to each other.

It turned out, it was Sasuke who broke the silence, "Your girlfriend… can I ask what happened to her?"

Naruto closed his eyes, and a few seconds passed before he reopened them. It was… difficult to think about that, not to mention talking.

"If you tell me… I'll tell you what really happened," Sasuke said thoughtfully as he caressed his scar. "You're the one who said, yesterday, that it was good to talk to someone you don't know too well."

Naruto chuckled lightly. Then he took a deep breath, "She was pregnant, actually."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he glanced at him. They locked eyes but then Naruto couldn't take the pained look in those dark eyes so he looked away.

"But there was… something wrong… I won't bother you with the medical terms." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut again, "Basically her body couldn't handle it. Well her chances were very low. But they didn't know that in the beginning so she didn't get aborted. And then it was too late… But we hoped… that it would be okay. That both her and the baby would survive. She started doing better at some point, we were really hopeful, we even bought stuff… it was supposed to be a girl, so…" Naruto chuckled to try to hide his sadness. He wasn't crying. He had cried enough, before... But still, there was a lump in his throat. "But she didn't make it. They couldn't save either."

All Sasuke said was, "Fuck."

Naruto chuckled again, this small, fake laughter. It was dry and sarcastic. He was just hiding his pain, or showing it, maybe, because it was probably very obvious.

Sasuke suddenly got up. He winced in pain slightly but he made his way determinedly to his instrument. Naruto frowned and sat up, running his fingers through his blonde locks.

"What are you doing?"

The raven didn't answer. He just picked up his violin and leaned back into the small desk, in front of the bed. He was still wearing just the black boxer briefs. Naruto could see all the nasty bruises, the one on his cheek, on his ribs, his back, and he still had the bandage around his knee. What an asshole, that guy, last night… Naruto himself still had the bandage around his hand.

All thoughts left his mind when Sasuke started playing. It was really, extremely sad. It made him feel melancholic and damn, this melody, those long painful notes; they made him feel like ripping his heart out or something. That was how talented he was. Or maybe Naruto was just too sad already, so Sasuke's music had this effect on him.

Sasuke was beautiful. Naruto was inspired again. He wanted to draw him, so he did. Just like last night. Sasuke saw what he was doing and he didn't protest so Naruto supposed it was fine. He drew everything as he saw it, even the bruises; actually he found that they made the drawing even more troubling. Beautiful and troubling; just like Sasuke himself. There was something about this raven-haired male, he was just the perfect model for Naruto it seemed. He didn't even need to think about what he was doing; his hand just drew on its own.

And just like last night time went by so quickly. When Sasuke stopped the room was filled in silence, except for the pencil running across the page, adding some shading here and there, finalizing the details. Sasuke put his violin away and came to look at it. Again he seemed impressed by Naruto's talent. He didn't seem to care that he had drawn him almost naked.

"I'm gonna keep this one," Naruto said in a light teasing tone to try to lighten the mood. "So hey you said you were gonna tell me the true story behind your scar."

He closed his sketchbook and put it on the bedside table. Sasuke scratched his hair.

"I changed my mind, I'm not telling you."

"…"

"Can I use your shower?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-Yeah okay…"

Well that was kind of awkward. Naruto just waited while Sasuke was in the bathroom. He placed his arms behind his head, relaxed. He kind of enjoyed Sasuke's company despite the odd situation and conversations. It didn't feel as lonely when he was here. He had even told him about Hinata. And it felt like Sasuke had played his music just for him… maybe for her a little bit too. He was such a nice guy for doing that, in a way.

He had the strange feeling again that he shouldn't let Sasuke go. That he was someone important.

He brushed it aside. On a whim he decided to call his boss, owner of the company where he worked and also his godfather who had always taken care of him. He felt like talking to him right now. But he also wanted to ask something work-related.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jiraiya…" He leaned back comfortably against the pillows, cell pressed to his ear, "How are you?"

"I'm good. You? How's your vacation?"

"It's great, I actually just met someone, and…"

"Oh that's great! What's her name?" Jiraiya misunderstood completely and Naruto face palmed.

"N-No… it's a guy, and…"

"Oh. I guess maybe it's a good idea for you to… experiment but… I don't know… Huh. Did your therapist tell you to do that? Cause you know he can be an idiot sometimes. You shouldn't listen to him."

Naruto laughed softly. Jiraiya was so stupid sometimes. And yes, his therapist was actually a friend of the family so his godfather knew him.

"I didn't have sex with him, I used him as a model for drawing actually. I'm really inspired right now thanks to that. I wanted to know… that romance author who absolutely wanted me to draw the cover for her new novel… is the job still on?"

"Yes! She won't accept anyone else."

"Great! I'll get it done before I come back, it's a promise."

"I'm glad to hear that! By the way I'm glad you didn't turn gay that would've been weird."

"Oh shut up. All right, I'll see you soon."

"Okay! Take care!"

They hung up. Naruto still had a small smile on his lips when Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom. But then his smile faded. The raven had a towel low on his hips revealing all the bruises… but that wasn't exactly the problem. He just looked so depressed as he ran his fingers through his damp black hair lazily. He sighed heavily and sat on the bed next to Naruto.

"I was supposed to perform tonight. Like, not at the subway station," he chuckled dryly, "at a bar. With an electric violin… believe it or not some people are pretty into that. But I can't go like this," he pointed at his face, and the large, dark bruise on his left cheek."

Naruto scratched his hair, "Man that really sucks…"

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to cancel."

He went to sit on his knees to grab his jeans, but he winced in pain because of the scrape on his left knee. He fell to the side with a curse, as he folded his legs under him instead.

"You okay?" Naruto made a face.

"Yeah, yeah… you're so caring," he said more to himself as he picked up his cell and dialed, "I mean I'm a complete stranger to you."

"Not really. I told you some really private stuff about myself."

"I guess that's true," Sasuke said thoughtfully then he spoke on the phone with what Naruto supposed was the owner of the bar where he was supposed to perform.

On the meantime Naruto decided to use the shower as well. He hurried; kind of scared all of a sudden that Sasuke would just leave without saying anything. Naruto wanted to at least exchange emails, or phone numbers, something. They had shared something special last night, and this morning again. Some sort of bond through their art, he supposed. Ah, wow, he was being so silly. Naruto chuckled to himself as he finished rinsing his hair. He closed his eyes and thought about what he would draw for the lovely female author that requested him.

He knew what she wanted, he remembered the meeting concerning that project. He smiled as he visualized some ideas… She wanted romantic, well he would give her romantic. It felt nice that he actually felt like drawing again. It had been a while… Because of his depression he had lost the will to do anything, at all, during a few weeks. But people had been understanding.

When Naruto was finished he draped a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. Then he got out of the bathroom, and was reassured to see that Sasuke was still there. Actually he was sitting on the bed still wearing just the towel. He had his head in his hands.

"He fucking fired me," he said. "That was my only job… if you don't count… the other stuff I do."

"Why would he fire you?" Naruto exclaimed, "Call him back. Tell him you can do it anyway. Then when he sees you he'll decide if it's okay or not…"

"You don't get it," Sasuke looked up. "The only reason why he hired me… is because I'm good looking. Well sure I know how to play but… the customers there like seeing beautiful people on stage. I'm basically decoration. So he says if my face isn't perfect then he doesn't need me anymore. I could probably go back when it's all healed and he'd hire me again but until then…" he sighed.

"Fuck man that sucks I'm really sorry to hear that," Naruto didn't know what else to say.

He fumbled through his messy suitcase and found a clean pair of boxers, which he put on before throwing away the towel. Then he put on some slim dark blue jeans and a white v-neck tee. He was putting on his black leather belt when he turned around and noticed the raven was staring intensely – probably had been the whole time. Naruto blushed; shit, maybe he shouldn't have changed right in front of him. The guy was nineteen, and possibly gay after all. Or maybe he was straight, and had done stuff to older men only for the money… Nah, from the look in his dark eyes right now, Naruto could tell he was gay.

Naruto wasn't vain at all, but he simply knew he was an attractive guy. He was lucky to have a naturally toned body and smooth tan skin all over. Sasuke quickly glanced away and his bangs hid his face partly as he went to pick up his own clothes. But they were all ripped and dirty because of last night.

"Let me lend you some clothes," Naruto said.

"No, you've done enough…"

"No it's fine I brought a lot because I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone."

He handed him clean black boxers, stylish grey jeans and a black long sleeve tee. Sasuke changed himself right there as well but Naruto wasn't looking anyway, he was trying to make some order in his suitcase. Sasuke got dressed in no time; the clothes were a tad too big but he still looked nice in them. Naruto smiled.

"You wanna grab breakfast somewhere?"

"Why?" The slightest hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"If you don't want to just say it, it's fine," Naruto shrugged.

"No I don't mind, but I'm just curious. Why?"

"Honestly? This might sound childish, but even though we barely know each other I already feel like we could be, you know, good friends," he said.

"It's not childish but…"

"You hungry or not?"

"…Yeah."

"Then let's go."

Keeping it simple, they went to a small diner a few blocks away. They ate breakfast quietly, and then Sasuke ordered some green tea, whereas Naruto drank coffee with enormous amounts of sugar in it.

"How the hell are you so slim?" Sasuke asked at some point, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat. He seemed amused. All along the meal he had skillfully ignored all the weird looks people were sending him because of his bruised face.

"I don't know," Naruto laughed softly, "I guess I'm lucky."

"Do you do any sports?"

"Not really… I go to the gym with my friends, that's it."

"That's it?" he raised a brow, "That's enough. I mean that's pretty cool, I wish I could go."

"Why can't you go?"

"I'm poor," Sasuke reminded him.

"Oh."

"So um… what do you do when you're not playing music?" Naruto asked, glancing out the window briefly at the cloudy day, people walking by, and then back at the young man sitting in front of him.

"I… I don't know. Nothing much," he admitted, "I hang out downtown sometimes, at the tattoo and piercing store, or in music stores… They probably think I'm a really annoying customer lately though I never buy anything. At the apartment I play video games with my roommates sometimes. It's pretty funny, depending what they're on. If they're on shrooms I can pause the game and go to the bathroom or whatever and they think that we're still playing even though nothing's happening. They go like, I'm winning, I'm winning! I mean the game's on pause dude."

"Sounds like fun," Naruto chuckled.

"Tried it once, didn't particularly like it. Drugs don't have much of an effect on me. Maybe I have some weird, anti-drug system I have no idea. Alcohol though, that's another story."

"What do you mean?" Naruto leaned forward on the small table, amused.

"I don't know I kinda become a completely different person you know? Or so I've been told anyway. When I drink a lot and I wake up the next day hungover and feeling like shit it's a complete black out."

"A completely different person how?"

"I don't know…" he blushed lightly as he looked down, "like, loud and crazy and… affectionate… I don't know," he said again, "I'm just repeating what I've been told."

"Everyone's kinda like that when they drink too much though."

"Thing is I'm not myself with you," he said and his face was still a bit red, "it's weird… Anyway, my roommates when they saw me drunk for the first time they couldn't believe it."

"What do you mean you're not yourself with me?" Naruto was intrigued.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I talk a lot."

"And usually you're…?"

"Antisocial. Like really…" He locked big dark gray eyes with deep blue. Naruto smiled.

"Okay well I guess I should feel privileged then."

"If you want," he chuckled again, "maybe it's cause you're older, I don't know. My roommates are like, twenty but, they act like they're fourteen. I can't exactly talk to them about anything." He brought his green tea to his lips while Naruto looked away.

"That really sucks… you don't have any siblings?"

"No."

"Yeah me neither. I understand how you feel then, even if just a little… I've always wanted to have siblings cause I felt so lonely as a kid."

"Actually I lied, I do have a brother… How is it that I can't lie to you?" Their eyes met again and Sasuke was thoughtful, "Even for the scar I told you right after that it was a lie."

"Uh I don't know," Naruto laughed. "Must be my honest blue eyes."

"Must be," Sasuke teased back.

"You still have to tell me that story."

"It's not a nice one."

"What's your brother's story then?"

"Went to study abroad in the States a couple years ago. And now I don't even know where he is, if he's still there, or if he's back…"

"Can't you contact him?"

"No, we completely lost contact with all the shit that happened in the family… Long story, anyway. He could probably find me if he wanted to..."

It looked like he didn't want to talk about it anymore so Naruto went quiet. There was a moment of silence. The waitress brought the bill and Naruto insisted on paying. She had brought only one anyway. Sasuke protested but Naruto had his argument ready.

"I didn't even pay you for when you played for me."

"Yes you did, the drawing…"

"What about this morning?"

"But you didn't ask, I just felt like playing."

"Would you stop?" Naruto laughed. "I'm taking care of it all right?"

"Fine, fine..."

Outside they walked slowly toward the hotel. Even if they parted ways, Sasuke had to get his violin back first. Naruto had a slim leather jacket over his white t-shirt so he was fine but Sasuke was shivering a little. It would be winter soon.

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna like, exchange emails or phone number or something? Just so we can keep in touch."

"Sure I don't mind giving you my number," he took out his cell.

Naruto smiled. He had been unsure about asking but he was glad Sasuke agreed. At least he had met one interesting person on this vacation.

In the hotel room Naruto felt kind of sad as he watched Sasuke grab his stuff. What if they didn't see each other again? For some reason it made him a bit depressed.

"I guess I'll come back later today then…"

"Really?" Naruto looked up, surprised.

"To give back your clothes."

"Oh, right."

Sasuke crossed his arms and tilted his head, amused, "Why you had something else in mind?"

"No I… I mean unless you wanted to…"

"What?"

He laughed, and scratched the back of his hair, "I don't know… you wanna hang out for the last few days I'm here? Maybe you could show me some cool places."

"Sure. I can bring you to a gay club and people will think you're my abusive boyfriend." He pointed at his cheek.

"Uh..."

"Idiot. I was kidding. I know straight bars too you know?"

"Straight or gay I really don't care Sasuke I'm not here to flirt I'm just here to… I don't know, take my mind off things."

"We'll go out tonight then," he smiled, "I'll see you later. Make sure you wear something nice."

"This isn't okay?" Naruto looked down at his clothes.

"Not really."

"Oh you mean like what I was wearing yesterday?" Naruto thought about the dress black pants and white button down shirt. But Sasuke shook his head.

"All right I'll bring something. See ya." And just like that he left.

"What the hell's wrong with my clothes?" He muttered to himself.

Naruto spent hours drawing that day. He finished the cover for the book. A figure of a guy, and a girl together on a bridge in the moonlight… Could it get any more romantic? He didn't think so. Maybe it was a bit too much… but he knew this was what the author wanted. Amused, he realized the guy in the drawing looked kinda like Sasuke. Then his smile disappeared; was he being creepy with this sudden obsession?

No, it wasn't creepy. Sasuke was just beautiful from an artist's point of view, yes that was it.

As promised Sasuke came back in the evening with a bag of clothes. When Sasuke took off his black leather jacket – similar to Naruto's actually – the blonde couldn't help but stare. Because well, even as a straight man, Naruto could tell just how sexy that guy was.

Sasuke was clad in tight black leather pants that hung low on his hips, and a skin tight black shirt with fishnet sleeves. He even wore eyeliner. And he had styled his hair so that it fell on one side of his face, hiding the bruise at least partly.

"You look really…" Naruto hesitated, trying to find the right word, "gay."

"You'll look even gayer," he said casually as he took out items from the bag.

"I don't think that's possible."

Sasuke glared at him, "Look you said you wanted to take your mind off things? This'll be perfect, trust me. We're gonna have fun." He tossed him the clothes.

Naruto couldn't believe it. "You want me to wear this?"

"Yes."

Tiny army jeans with a black, wide neck sleeveless top.

Amused, Naruto asked, "Are all your shirts black?"

"Yes." Sasuke also gave him his other clothes back. "By the way my asshole roommates are gonna be there tonight."

"How come?"

Sasuke sighed, glancing away, "They wouldn't let me go until I told them where I was going. They pretty much guessed it anyway, it's my favorite place. There's not that many gay bars here. Apparently they feel like tagging along."

"Are they all gay?" Naruto raised a brow.

"One's straight, one's bi, the two others are gay. Anyway go put on the clothes what are you waiting for?"

"Fine…"

Naruto went in the bathroom this time. He tried the clothes on, but…

"They're too tight!"

"What? I wanna see," Sasuke said. He was right behind the door.

Naruto opened it reluctantly. Those jeans, they were way too tight… well he had been able to put them on but now he felt like he couldn't even move. The shirt wasn't so bad.

"You look hot," the raven said, "they look better on you than they look on me. You fill them up more."

Naruto smiled, "You trying to say I have a nice ass?"

"Yeah, now let's go I'm dying for some drinks…"

"I thought you didn't like getting drunk?"

"Huh? When did I say that? As long as I don't drink too much it's fine. Now let's go…" he insisted.

Naruto looked in the mirror one last time, running his fingers through his semi-long blonde locks.

"I said you look hot and I don't say that to just anyone so stop being such a girl already."

The older male put on his black jacket, transferred his stuff from his other jeans to those crazy tight ones and followed Sasuke outside the room.

The gay night club was small and underground. But the atmosphere was great. People were really intent to party here. It was still early and already the dance floor was crowded. Sasuke and Naruto stood at the bar counter, drinking beer together.

The music was great. Naruto hadn't been to a club since forever. It was fun; the loud, techno remix bursting through speakers, flickering lights, smoke filling the air above the dance floor. And the drinks were flowing of course. It wasn't too expensive; there was a special on beer on Thursday nights apparently. The two guys were paying one after the other.

After the fourth beer Naruto started seeing a change in Sasuke. He was more relaxed, that was for sure.

"I wish I could come to Tokyo with you! I hate being stuck here, with no fucking money, you have no idea."

"Then come with me," Naruto smiled before taking a sip of beer.

Sasuke looked kinda adorable as he looked at him wide-eyed, "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious."

"You barely know me!"

Naruto tilted his head, "Yeah but I mean, I feel like we're friends already, you know?"

Sasuke nudged him, "You're so freakin' silly." He finished his beer and ordered another one.

As they started drinking this fifth round Sasuke sighed, leaning his slender arms across the bar counter, "But I mean I've got no cash right now I'm totally broke… How much are plane tickets anyway?"

"I can pay for you," Naruto shrugged, "you can pay me back later."

He was even more ridiculously generous when he was drunk. He couldn't help it. Again Sasuke looked at him with big black eyes. They were even more intense because of the eyeliner.

"You'd do that."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. Sasuke was funny in his utter disbelief.

His friends, or rather, asshole roommates, as Sasuke liked to refer to them as, chose that moment to make their appearance. There were two red-heads, one with long blonde hair and also one with semi-long dark red hair, almost black. Sasuke glared at them and didn't even introduce them.

"Sasuke," the blonde said fondly and he tried to caress the raven black hair. Only tried to, because Sasuke slapped his hand away harshly.

"Don't fucking touch me Deidara."

"I see you're not drunk yet. Come on Sasori I feel like dancing…" Dragging one of the red-heads with him he went to the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"What's up?" the one with dark red hair asked as he leaned onto the bar counter right next to Sasuke, getting ready to order something.

Naruto arched a brow; that guy had placed himself right between him and Sasuke, which was kind of rude

"What's up?" the raven hissed, "What's up is you piss me off…"

Indeed he didn't look like he had a very good relationship with his roommates.

The fourth one, with paler red hair said, "Stop being so pms all the time Sasuke."

"Shut up Yahiko." And he walked around the other guy to be standing next to Naruto again.

The two red-head guys pretty much rolled their eyes and ignored Sasuke after that, talking amongst themselves and ordering drinks as soon as the bartender looked their way.

"Fucking hate them," Sasuke was sulking and drinking his fifth beer really fast.

"Figured as much," Naruto chuckled. But he was a bit worried. "So which one did, um, did something to you?"

"It wasn't them," the raven glanced behind his shoulder at the dance floor, "it was Sasori. He's kinda on and off with Deidara." He spoke in a low voice, probably making sure his other roommates standing nearby couldn't hear him, "But Deidara would go fucking insane if he knew Sasori and I did something."

"So you guys had sex?"

"He fucking forced me," Sasuke said before finishing his beer completely.

"Um Sasuke that's called rape."

"I wouldn't say that. We were both drunk, it was a crazy party, shit happens. Just leave it…" he glanced at the bartender, who immediately hurried to take the sexy leather-clad male's order, ignoring some other less pretty customers.

Sasuke paid but then Naruto protested. "It was my turn to pay…"

"Nah it's the least I can do," he smiled, locking eyes with him, "you're gonna pay for my plane ticket right?"

"I'm kinda broke, but…"

"It's okay," the other rolled his eyes, "I was kidding moron."

"No you didn't let me finish! I'm kinda broke but I think I have enough left. When I get back I'll start working hard again and I'll be fine. I can ask my boss for a raise."

"Where would I stay anyway?"

"You can stay at my place until you figure it out."

"You'd invite me, some guy you only just met yesterday, to come live with you?"

"As roommates, until you figure it out. I have a house Sasuke. And it's been really fucking empty lately so it'd be my pleasure to have you."

A lump formed in his throat, just thinking of how lonely it had been after the tragedy that had struck his little family. He swallowed it as he chugged down his beer. He was starting to feel the effects of alcohol. But it wasn't necessarily a good thing. He tended to be an extremely depressed drunk if something was troubling him.

"If you really do that," Sasuke spoke almost fiercely; surely he was a bit affected by alcohol as well, "I'll pay you back, somehow. I promise."

"Relax," Naruto smiled, trying to stay casual despite all this heavy talk, "let's just have fun tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Following his advice, Sasuke raised his beer and continued drinking.

It happened in a matter of a mere few minutes. He went to the restroom, and when he came back Sasuke's eighth beer (Naruto himself had stopped after six) was completely empty and the raven was completely drunk. Now Naruto knew what he had meant by 'different person' that was for sure.

He clung to Naruto's tight black sleeveless top – which was in fact Sasuke's – almost desperately and looked straight into his deep blue eyes intensely.

"I wanna dance."

"Well, dance," Naruto teased him.

"No… with you."

Naruto's smile faded a little as he was troubled by the eyes so dark, so pretty as they stared at him behind raven bangs. They were so close he could see the slight imperfections in his eyeliner.

"Yeah I mean we can dance… not… together… but just…"

Sasuke swallowed and he pulled away slightly but he looked disappointed. He actually pouted.

"Okay fine but…"

"But what?" Naruto laughed, "Let's just go…"

He felt like dancing as well. The techno music to his slightly drunken mind sounded so catchy and great. They ended up dancing not too far from Deidara and Sasori, Sasuke's roommates on the dance floor. As for the two others they were still standing by the bar counter, where Naruto himself had been earlier.

Sasuke respected Naruto's wish and they danced each on their own. Well they were still pretty close to one another but that was just because the place was crowded. Naruto smiled, enjoying the loud music, crazy flickering lights and party atmosphere. He just let his thin body move to the rhythm of the catchy tune, uncaring if his moves looked good or not. He just wanted to have fun, and that was it.

The raven was smiling as he looked at him. He was dancing too of course, and he was so sexy. His pale, leather clad body moved perfectly, almost passionately. And it looked so easy too, he wasn't pushing it. He was just having fun as well; they were on the same vibe here as they smiled at each other. And Sasuke was smiling genuinely for once. A real, breath taking smile; he was truly beautiful. Again Naruto was troubled…

Sasuke leaned closer and said, "You're a good dancer. It sucks that you don't want to dance with me but at least I get to watch you. You're great eye candy you know?"

To tease him Naruto replied, "You're great eye candy too."

It worked. Sasuke looked confused, drunkenly so. He continued dancing but his smile faded a little and he stared at Naruto questioningly.

"From an artist's point of view of course," Naruto added and they both laughed.

It was the first time that he was hearing Sasuke laugh. It was amazing, really. Naruto felt like this moment was precious. Then he realized… this was his first time laughing and having fun like that in a really long time too – longer than he could remember.

Eventually guys started hitting on the nineteen year old male. Really, the pale guy was too sexy for his own good. So many men tried to dance with him and Sasuke was struggling to decline every time. Sometimes he got dragged in reluctantly as guys touched his ass, or wrapped their arms around his small waist, and he had no choice but to be pulled close to them before he could push them away.

Naruto was kind of pissed. Couldn't those guys understand that Sasuke just wanted to dance by himself, and not with any of them? They were ruining their fun here. Damn horny gays. He realized Sasuke was sending him pleading looks. So without thinking Naruto reached out and grabbed the smaller male by his waist and arm, pulling him closer as they started dancing together.

Immediately the other guys backed off, as if they were intimidated by Naruto. Or maybe they felt like they couldn't compare, Naruto chuckled at his own flattery. Then he realized he was dancing with Sasuke, like really, really close. But it was for the best, no? At least these guys weren't trying to molest him against his will anymore.

"Is this why you wanted to dance with me so badly?"

"Yeah," Sasuke rested his forehead against his shoulder briefly, "well that and also I just wanted to dance with you."

"Well you should be thankful I'm a little drunk," Naruto laughed. But he found himself enjoying this, even though Sasuke was a guy.

He wrapped his tan arms around the small waist as they rolled their hips in synch and he was amazed when he breathed in Sasuke's scent, damn his hair smelled nice, so sweet. He was a bit disturbed by all this suddenly so he pulled away a little. Sasuke did the same, but they kept their hands on each other as their eyes met. They stood really close and Naruto realized he was only two inches taller, maybe, not more. His lips arrived at Sasuke's delicate nose and he would just have to tilt his head ever so slightly while Sasuke lifted his if they were to kiss. He wondered why the hell he was having such thoughts. Maybe because his flushed lips were so perfect and looked so soft.

Damn, this was weird. Did he have some strange bi-curious tendencies all of a sudden? Nah he was just drunk. And Sasuke was probably one of the sexiest, loveliest guys on earth therefore it was normal for him to be troubled, he reasoned.

"Just close your eyes," Sasuke eventually said as he leaned close to his ear, "and pretend I'm a girl. As long as you keep your hands around my waist," he chuckled, "you should be fine."

With that said, and before Naruto could laugh or reply anything he turned around in his arms. Sasuke pressed his back into Naruto's chest, lowering himself a little as he rubbed his ass against the blonde's crotch repeatedly along to the rhythm of the music. Naruto's heart started beating faster. As instructed he kept his arms firmly around Sasuke's slender waist. This situation was… indeed very hot. Naruto felt hot, a bit too much.

He let this go on for a little while, but he was so turned on that he felt himself getting hard. That's when he pushed Sasuke away softly but firmly. He didn't want to lose control here.

"I just need some air," he smiled trying to keep the mood casual, "I'll be right back."

Cheeks flushed slightly, hair falling in his blurry dark eyes, Sasuke nodded as he slowly started moving his body again, dancing on his own while waiting for Naruto. God, poor guy was so drunk, he thought.

Naruto was able to relax outside in the cool fall air. He rubbed his arms for warmth as he walked a bit back and forth on the sidewalk, in front of the club. At some point he noticed that blonde and red-head dude, Deidara and Sasori, were amongst the small crowd of smokers outside.

He didn't pay much attention to them. But just as Naruto was about to go back inside, worried that Sasuke might be harassed by annoying horny dudes again, the blonde guy exploded, startling everyone around.

"WHAT? With _him_? You've gotta be fucking kidding me! I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"No, wait…" Sasori tried to stop him but Deidara was storming inside the club like a crazy person.

Naruto panicked and followed also… What if they had been talking about Sasuke? God, so much drama. Sasuke had been right in pointing out that his roommates acted like fucking teenagers.

And Naruto had been right to worry. Deidara was walking as quickly as he possibly could through the crowd, in Sasuke's direction. The raven was so vulnerable, so drunk and he had no idea what was happening to him. Deidara grabbed his arm and raised his fist.

Naruto was just in time. He grabbed Deidara's arm and stopped him from hitting Sasuke's face hard. Deidara struggled and Naruto was panting with the effort of restraining him. Crazy asshole.

"What the hell? Stop it!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

"It's okay I'll handle it," the red-head suddenly said as he grabbed the still yelling and struggling Deidara, yanking him away from Naruto.

In the confusion Sasuke had been rendered even more vulnerable to the perverted guys around him trying to grab him, dance with him, or kiss him; anything as long as they could touch him. Annoyed, Naruto approached and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, claiming him for himself.

"How the hell did you survive before meeting me? It's barely been two days and I saved you twice already."

Naruto wanted to pull away even if just a little but Sasuke surprised him by holding back tightly and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Can we stay like this just a bit longer?" he whispered and Naruto nodded slowly. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Sasuke's body, and even rubbed his back a little. They must have looked weird standing like this on the dance floor, but it didn't matter.

Naruto was under the impression that maybe, Sasuke wasn't being held like this very often. So they didn't move for a full minute, and then they slowly pulled away.

"You okay?" He replaced a strand of black hair behind his ear without thinking, his tan fingers briefly brushing the piercings.

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke seemed troubled. Naruto realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back quickly, as though it had been burned. His blue eyes widened.

"I'm sorry."

It was just such a familiar gesture. He used to always do this with Hinata's long black hair. And Sasuke's hair was just as soft, his skin just as smooth and pale. This was fucked up. Maybe he had been drinking too much.

"Maybe we should go," Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and without a word followed him outside. They grabbed their coats first. Putting them on in silence they started walking. They didn't come across Deidara or any of the other roommates which was a good thing. No need for more drama now.

"I feel kinda sober now," Sasuke said but his voice was still a bit different from normal. And he wasn't walking completely straight. It was hard to notice though.

"You're probably still a bit drunk," Naruto said. Personally he felt completely sobered up.

"Yeah maybe…"

"Earlier you were… intense," Naruto remembered when Sasuke had danced with his sexy low rise leather pants clad ass rubbing against his crotch…

"Ah… sorry… it's kinda blurry now," Sasuke pressed a hand to his temple and closed his eyes briefly. He stumbled but caught himself without needing Naruto's help. "But that's nothing compared to when I drink 40% alcohol, believe me."

"40% alcohol?"

"Yeah. Vodka, tequila, whiskey, stuff like that."

"Ugh you can actually drink that? I can't. Tastes gross. Mixed with juice or soda maybe but…"

"Tastes gross until I get drunk," Sasuke said, "and then apparently I become stupid and I think it tastes like the best fucking thing in the world and I drink the entire fucking bottle if no one stops me, or so I've been told."

"Man you must have been so sick those times…" Naruto shivered and zipped up his jacket.

"Like you have no idea, worst hangovers ever."

"I believe you," he said simply.

Naruto was heading towards the hotel and Sasuke was following. Apparently in a silent agreement it had been decided that he was sleeping over again. Maybe he really didn't want to see his roommates which was understandable – especially when it came to that Deidara guy.

They were talking together casually now; about partying, alcohol, hangovers, silly stuff like that. But Naruto was glad; he wanted to keep the heavier subjects for tomorrow. He wondered why he felt so ready to buy that plane ticket for Sasuke… Should he really trust him? As they continued chatting pleasantly he brushed the thought away once more. All in good time.


	3. Change in the air

Chapter 3

The two guys had fallen asleep each on their side of the bed. But in the morning they woke up all tangled up together. They actually woke up pretty much at the same time, and it was a bit awkward as they chuckled nervously and pulled away. They were both wearing only their underwear.

Sasuke sat up and hugged his legs, resting his forehead against his knees. Then he winced because his left knee hurt. His entire body seemed to hurt as he let himself fall back against the pillow the next instant.

Naruto was watching him worriedly. He looked kinda pale – even more so than usual.

"Sasuke?"

He received a grunt as a reply.

"You okay?"

"Head hurts," he muttered as he closed his eyes and curled up on his side.

Naruto lay down on his back, and he folded his arms under his head.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

Naruto turned his head, looking at the pale, bruised up back and the messy raven hair.

"You don't like your life here do you?"

"…"

"You really wanna come to Tokyo with me?"

"…Yeah." It was a mere whisper.

"You don't mind living with me for a little while? I can be kinda messy…"

Hinata was the one who always cleaned up, cooked and did the laundry… Naruto was kind of helpless by himself.

"You can't be worst than my four roommates believe me. And I won't just come and let you do everything. I'll help with the chores."

"You're really serious about this?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd be the one to change your mind."

Sasuke turned around and curled up on his other side to face him. Naruto hated seeing the bruise on his cheek, and of course the others on his body… If he could punch the guy who had done this again, he would.

"What do you plan to do in Tokyo?"

"Mm I guess I'll start with getting a job so I can pay you back. Any job will do. And then… I don't know. I'll improvise."

"That sounds good," Naruto said half-teasing.

"We'll see," Sasuke shrugged, "this is kinda surreal to me right now."

"Well I'll buy your ticket online today. Won't be so surreal anymore."

"You think they still have some left for your flight?"

"Probably."

"When do you leave exactly?"

"Tomorrow."

"Holy shit," Sasuke made a little smile, "this is going fast huh."

"Yeah, you'll need to pack up your stuff real quick."

"It's cool, I don't have much."

"Is there any furniture you wanted to bring? Cause I think that'd cost extra." Naruto shifted, and turned on his side as well so they were face to face.

"Nope, nothing, not even a bed. You know how I said I was used to sleeping on the floor on Wednesday night?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," blue eyes widened in disbelief, "you actually sleep on the floor every night?"

"Well on some blankets but yeah. Yahiko has a bedroom, Sasori and Deidara have the other one, Nagato's on the couch. And I'm on the floor."

"Fuck… but doesn't your back hurt?"

"Yeah," he admitted, chuckling lightly. "All the time."

"You want me to give you a massage?" he asked without thinking. "I'm really good at it. Or Hinata used to say that, anyway."

"Sure," Sasuke shrugged slightly and rolled on his stomach. "Show me what you can do."

The sheet was up to his lower back so it wasn't so awkward when Naruto sat above his thighs, with his legs on each side of Sasuke. He leaned down and pressed his palms onto his upper back. The skin there wasn't bruised so he applied a lot of pressure as he rolled his palms and started massaging him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his face in his arms. He let out a small moan when Naruto massaged the back of his neck, brushing the long black locks aside.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah keep doing that, feels really good."

Naruto continued massaging his neck for a while then moved to his shoulders. His pale skin was smooth and soft, and also very warm. Naruto was enjoying this a bit too much… maybe. Memories of last night, when they were dancing so sensually came back to mind. He blushed and was thankful for the fact that Sasuke couldn't see him right now.

He tried to just concentrate on giving him a nice massage, and undoing the knots as much as possible. Pressing his fingers against his spine he slid them down all the way to his lower back very slowly. Then he went back up with his palms flat this time. He did this several times.

"Feels so fucking good," Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not a professional or anything," Naruto chuckled, "but I think you really needed this."

"No shit."

He laughed softly as he moved to different spots on Sasuke's back, always applying pressure and rubbing circles. He tried not to come too close to the bruised skin though. At some point Sasuke told him to stop.

"My turn," he said.

"W-What?"

Naruto removed himself from the slightly smaller male and they locked eyes as Sasuke sat up, looking more relaxed now. He had a glint in his eyes.

"Well let me show you my skills now. I used to work in a massage place, you know?"

"Really?" Naruto asked, genuinely interested.

"Well… it was a massage place just for men. Gay men. And we weren't doing just back massages but yeah. I'm sure you get the picture."

"How can you talk so casually about this?" Naruto's smile was gone.

"I needed the money," he said on a bored tone, "it was fine for a while, giving hand jobs, but then when they asked me to let the customers do full service with me I quit. It's as simple as that."

"I'm really sorry that you had such a harsh life, Sasuke…" he said sadly.

"It's fine Naruto don't worry your pretty self over it."

"…"

"Look at the bright side," he tilted his head, "now I'm really good at giving massages. Even more than you if I do say so myself."

Naruto couldn't help but smile again, "Okay, let's see about that then."

He lay face down and Sasuke sat on top of him – without any sheets. Naruto tried to relax nonetheless. It helped when Sasuke started massaging him. Damn, he really was good. His warm hands were so confident as they moved all over his back, pressing hard on his skin and tensed muscles to relax him as much as possible.

Just like Sasuke had done before, Naruto closed his eyes and rested his face in his folded arms. But then Sasuke instructed him otherwise.

"Put your arms so I can do them too…"

"All right…" he just rested his head against the pillow and placed his arms on both sides of his body instead. Sasuke massaged his arms completely, slowly and it felt so good. Every muscle was relaxed when he was done. Then he moved to his shoulders, his neck and his back again. It lasted a long time. Just when Naruto thought Sasuke was finished, he surprised him by lowering himself and massaging his legs.

When his skilled hands massaged his thigh Naruto tensed rather than relax.

"Sasuke, what are you…?"

"It doesn't feel good?" the raven sounded surprised.

"It's not that…"

"Oh," Sasuke stopped, "you're uncomfortable?"

Blue eyes opened slowly and he lifted himself up, turning his head to meet Sasuke's dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, "is here fine then?"

He sat next to Naruto's body and proceeded to massage his calves.

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled. He just hadn't been very comfortable with Sasuke massaging so near his boxers… Maybe too comfortable would be a better term.

Naruto relaxed again as Sasuke used his skillful hands on his legs. The thing was, he hadn't gotten hard ever since Hinata had started being very sick. He hadn't had time, nor wanted to think about things like that. And even now, these past few weeks, not once had he thought of pleasuring himself. So the first time he had gotten hard, in weeks, no, months had been last night, when Sasuke was dancing with him. So yeah this whole thing was troubling… But maybe he shouldn't give it too much thought.

"Anyway, you want me to keep going or…?" Sasuke asked at some point.

"Mm no it's fine…" Naruto smiled as he slowly turned and sat up. "Thanks… you were right. You're very good at this. I feel sleepy now."

"Maybe we _should_ sleep more," Sasuke glanced outside the window. The day was rather grayish.

"As tempting as that sounds," the blonde yawned, grabbing his cell from the bedside table and checking it, "we need to get your ticket today, I didn't bring my laptop, and you mentioned you didn't have a computer, so we need to go to a library or something, and also you need to pack your stuff."

"True… Hey Naruto you think you could come with me?"

Their eyes met, Sasuke was looking at him expectantly with big black eyes.

"It's just that, Deidara knows right? About Sasori fucking me. I have this blurry memory of that crazy jerk trying to punch me last night…"

"Yeah I stopped him though."

"I know, thank you," he said sincerely, "but you don't know Deidara… He's gonna try again. So I'm kinda freaked out about going there alone."

"Aw you want me to be your bodyguard?" Naruto smiled. He was a sucker for flattery so this friendship might just work.

"Well yeah sort of," Sasuke chuckled, "just for while I pack my stuff."

"No problem."

…

They took turns in the shower, and Naruto put on his dark blue jeans and white v-neck tee again. Sasuke ended up wearing the same clothes Naruto had lent him the day before as well; the gray jeans and long sleeve black tee.

So they headed to a nearby library first, Sasuke leading the way. They just used the computer and they were out of there in ten minutes. Then they grabbed breakfast on their way to the subway station. They were pretty much quiet the whole time. There was no need to talk. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was thankful, yet a little bit nervous. This was a big change in his life, happening fast. But they both knew it was for the best.

Personally Naruto was very happy about this. He was sure it would work out okay. He was a really nice guy, there was no need being modest about it. He easily got along with pretty much anyone, really. And with Sasuke it seemed they already had this sort of understanding, through art maybe, but also through their harsh lives. Even though they didn't know everything about the other yet, far from it, well there would be time for that and perhaps they could become very close friends.

Besides, he really needed company. Naruto got depressed when he lived alone. Especially after everything that happened… He couldn't be left alone. Through his depression there had been some pretty dark times. He had come close to having suicidal thoughts and it had scared him a lot. He was pretty sure having Sasuke around would help him out through all this.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked when they were in the train. It was pretty crowded so they were standing close to each other.

"Just that I'm glad we're gonna be roommies, even if it's just for a little while," Naruto smiled.

"I swear, you say the silliest things sometimes…"

Suddenly there was a sharp turn and since Naruto wasn't holding on to anything he fell into Sasuke's arms, who was himself leaning against the wall of the train. There was a brief moment during which he could smell the sweet scent of his hair… Why did it have to smell so good? He pulled away quickly.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay," Sasuke chuckled, glancing away.

Afterwards thankfully – or unfortunately, depending on the perspective, really – things went by without more incidents where they were forced to hug like that. Naruto decided to stop by the art exhibit center to get his jacket back. He thanked the person responsible of this building warmly for holding on to it. Turned out it wasn't that far from Sasuke's apartment. Well it was still a good thirty minutes walk but neither of them minded walking. It was actually pleasant.

Things stopped going smoothly when they got to the apartment. Only Yahiko was there. He was smoking weed as he sat on the messy sofa bed in front of the television. This apartment was indeed a disgusting mess. Clothes everywhere, but most importantly trash everywhere as well as empty bottles of beer and wine and several other alcohols.

"Where's my stuff?" Sasuke walked to the corner of the living room, panicked.

There was a piece of furniture that resembled a dresser, but as Sasuke opened the drawers frantically he saw that there was nothing in there.

"Sorry," Yahiko said, his red eyes betraying that he was high, "we tried to stop him…"

"Deidara did this? What did he do with my stuff?"

"It's outside in a box I think." The red-head answered as he kept his eyes on the television.

"Outside in a…" Sasuke was clearly starting to panic as he went to clench the window frame tightly, "We didn't see any box! What the hell…"

"Must have been stolen."

Naruto was getting angry now. He grabbed Yahiko by his collar and forced him to look at him, "Are you sure they put it in a box outside? Where outside exactly?"

"I don't know get the fuck off me, Deidara did this, not me!"

Naruto sighed as he let go of the drugged up guy. It seemed he wouldn't be very useful.

"Let's go outside, Sasuke. We can walk around the building a little and I'm sure we'll find…"

He interrupted himself when he saw that something wasn't quite right with Sasuke. His chest was heaving up and down extremely fast and he started tugging at his long black locks frantically. He looked like he was hyperventilating or something. Naruto walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to lock eyes with him.

"Hey, calm down…"

"My…" he choked out, "My…" He couldn't say it.

Naruto's heart sank as he understood; Sasuke's violin. It was very precious to him, of course. What if it was lost? Naruto grabbed his wrists to stop him from tugging at his hair and hurting himself. This time he managed to make eye contact. Sasuke's dark gray eyes seemed so very desperate and confused.

"We'll find it. Let's go outside."

He blinked a few times and seemed to calm down a little, "Okay."

So they went outside in the slightly cold air. The sky was getting dark early today. They searched and searched around the apartment building but couldn't find anything. No box. Sasuke was starting to panic again and Naruto was worried. What the hell had happened to his things?

Naruto cursed loudly when he took a look at the small backyard area behind the building. There had been a fire here… and some… remnants. Like remnants of a burned violin case. As he got closer he saw that it had been opened and clearly the person who had done this had made sure to burn the instrument itself properly. It was completely ruined.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called and Naruto's heart clenched tightly in his chest. Damn it, why did this have to happen? What kind of sick fuck had done such a thing?

And of course Sasuke soon saw everything. He fell to his knees and pressed his hand to his lips as he frowned.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," he whispered.

Naruto didn't know what to say. Clearly all of Sasuke's stuff had been burned down in some large bonfire. There were barely any remnants of clothes and such things. Either Yahiko didn't know about this or he had lied. It didn't really matter at this point.

Before either of them could speak there was the sound of a car pulling in the parking lot of the apartment building. Sasuke immediately got up to his feet.

"Naruto I…" Sasuke glanced in the direction of the parking and started walking quickly, blank with rage, "I think I'm really gonna kill him."

And Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to stop him at this point.

Indeed it was Sasori and Deidara that got out of the car. When they saw Sasuke, glaring intensely with murderous intent and trembling in anger they seemed to get a little scared. But it didn't last long. The blonde lashed out at Sasuke.

"You fucking deserved what I did and you know it! How could you make Sasori cheat on me when you know we're having relationship problems and…"

Naruto cut him angrily, "I don't understand what the fuck is going on here! If that guy is the one who cheated on you," he pointed at both Sasori and Deidara, "then why the hell did you do such a thing to Sasuke?"

"Naruto, let me handle this," Sasuke said in a calm voice. But his actions weren't so calm when he literally grabbed Deidara and pushed him to the concrete. He bent over and pinned him there, raising his fist only to punch him hard. Deidara screamed in pain and Sasori grabbed Sasuke's arm to stop him from punching him repeatedly. Sasuke was shaking with rage as he spoke.

"I don't know what he told you! But _he_ forced _me_. I tried to stop him but I couldn't!" At this point Sasori stepped away, looking nervous, letting go of Sasuke's arm, but he didn't punch Deidara again. He just continued yelling, and Deidara could only listen, "Everyone was too fucking passed out drunk to care! _You_ included!" Sasuke gripped his collar tight and a tear rolled down his pale cheek. He was frowning as he continued, "And you had to burn my stuff! Don't get me wrong I don't really care about the clothes; I could've forgiven that but my violin? You know how precious it was to me! My mother fucking gave me that before she died you fucking bastard!"

A few other tears rolled down Sasuke's cheeks as he just lifted Deidara by the collar before pushing him back down onto the concrete harshly. Then he removed himself from the blonde, and glared at Sasori as though daring him to say anything. Sasori stayed silent.

Deidara's cheek was bruising up where Sasuke had hit him. He slowly got up to his feet and remained a few meters away from both Sasuke and Sasori.

"Is it true?" he stared at the red-head, "What he just said, is it true?"

Sasori said nothing.

"Fuck," Deidara hissed, clenching his fists, "we're so over, for good this time… But I'll deal with you later. Sasuke," he looked at the raven, "I'm sorry. You know that's not what he told me… So okay, I'm an idiot for believing him…"

"Dei…" Sasori started but he was interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up, you." Deidara was fuming, "Anyway, you know how I am, Sasuke, I get crazy, okay? I'm sorry," he sniffed and searched through his jacket pocket frantically, "here." He took out his wallet and then proceeded to take out a couple bills – quite a good amount actually if Naruto saw correctly – which he handed to Sasuke. "That's the money that was left in your case. And the rest is cash I made from a drug deal today. I hope you can buy some stuff."

Sasuke hesitated. He looked like he was about to decline but then he looked over his shoulder at Naruto. Finally the raven sighed shakily and he took the money.

"I hope you two sick fucks end up killing each other one day," he tried to keep his voice from trembling as he walked past the blonde and red-head, Naruto following closely.

They walked away quickly. It started raining just when they hit the sidewalk. They didn't look behind but surely Deidara and Sasori were hurrying inside. Naruto hoped for Sasuke's sake that he would never have to deal with these people again.

As they walked toward the nearest train station Sasuke shoved the bills to Naruto.

"I don't want it," he said without looking at the blonde, "I accepted it so I could give it to you. For everything you're doing for me. I'm really glad I met you," he was crying but he probably hoped the rain was hiding it.

Naruto accepted the money without a word, putting it in his pocket before it could get soaked. As the rain got more intense he pulled his jacket hood over his head. Sasuke didn't have one though but he didn't seem to care as the cold rain soaked his hair and ran down his face along with the tears.

"I'm really glad I met you," he said again in a trembling voice, "because you're giving me a chance to… get away from all this… shit. Fucking shitty place, shitty friends, shitty life," he chuckled, and sniffed, "I mean, I guess, what I'm trying to say is thanks, yeah, I appreciate."

As they passed a store Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's arm. He pulled him closer so they could both be standing under the rooftop protecting them from the rain. Some people were walking fast in the streets with umbrellas, some cars were driving by. But Naruto didn't pay much attention to that. He let go of Sasuke's arm and sighed again.

"Some of that money was yours, you know? The tips from your work..."

"I don't want it I'd rather give it to you," he whispered, looking down, wet black hair hiding his eyes.

"But you're gonna need to buy some stuff…"

Sasuke suddenly fell to the floor and laughed, clutching his head in his hand. Naruto was worried he was going mad or something. He sat next to him. Poor guy was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm such a fucking idiot… I didn't even go in the bathroom to grab like, my toothbrush, deo, that kinda crap. Or maybe he burned it too anyway. Can they even burn stuff like that? Who does that, right?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He just placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"It's okay… we can…"

"I'm not going back there," he hissed.

"No I was gonna say we can go buy you some stuff right now, stores are still open."

"I guess," he sniffed and rubbed his eyes, sighing shakily. "I'm such a fucking idiot… I should've known… Deidara might do something like that. I should've brought my violin to your hotel room… I usually always keep it on me. But I wasn't sure if I'd sleep over… Fuck… I can't believe he fucking burned it."

The rain didn't seem like it was gonna stop pouring any time soon. Naruto shifted closer to Sasuke and kept his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll buy you another one. It'll be your early Christmas gift okay? Besides I need you to be able to play. It's my new found inspiration." Naruto was trying to make him laugh at this point – or smile at least. "I didn't tell you but I secretly just want you to come with me so you can play for me all the time."

It took some time, it seemed, for what Naruto had said to register in Sasuke's troubled mind. But it did. And Sasuke did smile. A beautiful smile actually, and Naruto was glad.

"You're so fucking nice to me," Sasuke whispered and suddenly he pressed himself close. Naruto took the hint and wrapped his arm around his thin shoulders. The raven buried his face in his neck and wrapped his own arm across Naruto's waist. "Is that even possible? To randomly meet someone so fucking nice like that?"

"Apparently," Naruto chuckled, glad to know he was 'fucking nice' and he almost kissed his soft, damp black hair but he caught himself. Damn, what was wrong with him? He needed to be careful. Holding him comfortingly like this was okay, but nothing more, it would be weird. Maybe being suddenly close to someone was messing with his mind. For five years he had been in a relationship, done small gestures like this with Hinata… so maybe that was it. He'd have to talk with his therapist about this.

"No it's not possible," Sasuke was rambling, "I'm probably crazy, and you don't even exist. Like, you're in my head, like in that movie when the guy hangs out the whole time with his friends but at the end you find out they're not even real. Yeah, like that. And right now these people walking are looking at me weird cause I'm hugging the freaking empty air."

"I think they're looking at us weird cause we're hugging each other in front of some random store in the pouring rain."

"No you're definitely not real," Sasuke's tone was half-teasing as he pulled away. But his smile was gone and his black eyes were sad again. He let himself fall back across the dirty porch, his arm flying over his head as he closed his eyes. "Fuck," he whispered, "what am I gonna do? I got nothing. Except leather pants, and a stupid shirt with fucking fishnet sleeves. And a hot ass blonde imaginary friend. Oh well, I guess it's not so bad huh?"

Naruto didn't even know if he was kidding at this point. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him up. Sasuke was caught by surprise and almost lost his balance. Naruto steadied him.

"Could an imaginary friend do that? Me thinks not."

"I guess you're real then huh?"

"Quite." He chuckled.

Sasuke sighed, all traces of smile or amusement disappearing from his face. He just looked emotionally drained now, and his dark eyes were empty.

"Let's go."

"But, the rain…"

"I don't care. It's not that far to the station."

Naruto nodded and they started walking quickly again. He was worried about Sasuke catching a cold but there was nothing he could do about it right now.

Later, on the way to the hotel room they stopped at a small convenience store and Sasuke got a toothbrush, deo and underwear. They also got some food and drinks.

"They lost your luggage at the airport huh?" The guy said in understanding. Well, they weren't far from the hotel after all.

"Yeah," Sasuke lied.

Before Sasuke could take out his wallet Naruto paid with the money Deidara had given them. Sasuke didn't protest. They grabbed the plastic bags and finally made their way to the hotel.

In Naruto's room, Sasuke announced he was going to take a shower. While he was doing this Naruto took out the food and drinks from the bags. He was starving. It was just sandwiches and soda but it was just fine.

Naruto also changed his clothes, placing the wet ones across the chair and desk in hope that they would dry. Instead he put on comfy black sweat pants and a white undershirt.

Soon Sasuke got out of the bathroom with the white towel wrapped low on his hips. Without a word he picked up his new toothbrush and deo and returned inside. Naruto sighed; Sasuke looked extremely depressed. Well of course he would… what had happened to him really sucked. Naruto had no idea what to say or what to do to cheer him up.

So they just ate in silence for a few moments. The rain was still pouring outside, and the sky was dark. Naruto sat on the bed while Sasuke sat across the room still wearing just the towel.

"I can't believe your roommate did that," Naruto said at some point, unable to handle the silence any longer, "I'm sorry, I had to say it. That guy is fucking sick in the head."

"Deidara? Yeah. He's a fucking nutcase."

They exchanged a small smile and then there was another moment of silence. Eventually Sasuke put his half eaten sandwich away and just lay down on the floor, folding one arm above his head. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that, with all the movement, the towel had loosened and now it was threatening to fall completely. In other words, one end of the towel rested on the floor, while the other barely covered his junk.

"Um, Sasuke…"

He folded his leg lazily to hide his dick, "Sorry about that. I guess," he chuckled, "if you want to draw me naked here's your chance. I'm too fucking lazy to get dressed right now. That and I don't have any fucking clothes."

"I'll pass…"

Sasuke turned his head and sent him an intense glance. Those eyes, they were just entrancing sometimes, Naruto thought.

Quietly he said, "You were drawing me in my underwear the other day, weren't you?"

Naruto felt a light blush covering his cheeks and he bit his lip, "Yeah I guess I was… that's because you were playing."

"So you're only inspired when I play then? Huh," he sighed, "not like I can do anything about that right now. Would've loved to make a little experiment."

"What experiment?"

"Me," he smirked, still looking straight at Naruto, "naked, playing. You, drawing."

Naruto was blushing madly at this point. He also put away the wrappings for the sandwich and sat cross-legged as he leaned against the pillow.

"Another time I guess," Sasuke looked at the ceiling. "I should tell you… I find it really flattering that I inspire you."

He lazily ran his fingers through his hair. He was so gorgeous right now, even with the bruises on his pale, skinny body. His profile was so perfect, his parted lips so beautiful. How could any artist not be inspired? That combined with the music had indeed been simply too much.

The raven continued, "I wish I had my violin right now. Whenever I feel shitty I just play to get my mind off things but… yeah."

"I know what you mean. I draw but… lately when I was depressed and I lost my inspiration it was tough. Like, I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Yeah… when you have one passion in life, and you lose it, what are you supposed to do right?"

"Find another one," Naruto whispered. "I guess…"

"I guess."

"What about you what would you do if you couldn't play music?"

"No idea," Sasuke was still looking at the ceiling, his hand in his hair. Naruto could see his piercings right now. It looked good on him. He felt like drawing his profile. Damn, he really felt like drawing him right now after all.

So he picked up his sketch book.

"Don't move," he said, "stay like this."

Sasuke laughed, "You serious?"

"Yeah…" Naruto blushed but he didn't care. "We can continue talking while I do this."

"I'd probably try to go back to school," Sasuke eventually said quietly.

Naruto was concentrated, the pencil running across the sheet as he looked constantly up and down. Sasuke was being obedient and laying still, his leg folded, the towel carelessly unwrapped, his hand in his hair. He looked… sinfully good. Naruto wondered what the hell his strange obsession with drawing him was but he liked it. He liked trying to reproduce Sasuke's beauty on paper, even though he knew it could never come close. But perhaps the challenge was what attracted him the most.

"Maybe do what my brother does… if he still does it I don't even know."

"And what's that?" Naruto asked softly.

"Computer engineering, I think. So maybe something like that."

"Ha, you could never do that."

"Why not?" Sasuke frowned slightly but he didn't move.

"Cause you're an artist. Just like me."

"Idiot. There's more to a person than just one hobby."

"It's not just a hobby. When you're so talented and you do it all the time, it kinda defines you. And you need to use that creativity you can't just let it sleep it will make you miserable. You certainly can't just decide you're gonna be a computer person all of a sudden."

"I don't know…"

"Let me put it this way; you'd be bored out of your mind."

"I guess that does make sense," Sasuke chuckled.

"Now stop moving."

"I'm not even moving. And my arm hurts. What about when I was playing? I was moving and you drew me anyway." Suddenly Sasuke tensed and he sat up with a start.

"What's wrong?" Naruto was alarmed. Sasuke had paled considerably.

"The drawing, fuck." He didn't seem to care that Naruto could now see him in all his glory. Naruto couldn't help but look, because that's what guys do, they compare. Sasuke was big, not too much, kind of just perfect. Damn did everything have to be so perfect about this guy?

The blonde glanced away, blushing. He still found him beautiful, of course. Even more so perhaps. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really having a bi-curious phase now? Because of one sexy as hell nineteen year old guy? He was so troubled that he didn't even understand what Sasuke was talking about.

"I fucking loved that drawing!" He got up and clutched his damp black hair.

"Sasuke could you, like…" Naruto grabbed the pack of black boxer briefs that Sasuke had bought earlier and he tore it open, before throwing one at him.

Without a word Sasuke grabbed it and put them on. But then he leaned against the wall and let himself crawl to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Are you deaf? The drawing! The one you gave me. It was in the fucking case, which is fucking burned!" He hid his face in his hands, sighing shakily.

Naruto smiled sadly, "Don't worry, I'll draw you a thousand more times to make up for it 'kay? And I'll give them all to you if you want."

"I liked that one. The first one," he said stubbornly, almost childishly. "It was perfect. I thought that…" his voice became shy as he hid his face, "if I ever made a… an album, then I'd use that picture."

"Aw Sasuke. I'll make you another one. I promise."

"It won't be the same," he looked up, dark eyes staring at Naruto through raven bangs.

"No, but it will be even better, kay?"

"Why are you always so nice?" Sasuke shook his head slightly, "I mean… that's just… I've never met anyone like you before. I mean can you possibly get any nicer?"

He had meant it as a joke for sure, but Naruto answered anyway. He knew it would make him react.

"Well let's see… every time I get a paycheck I donate some of it to an orphanage…"

"You're kidding," Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It's true," he laughed. The raven was too funny. "I went there as a kid so… Then my godfather decided to move back to Japan so he could raise me."

"So you lost your parents too huh? You didn't tell me that. What happened?"

Naruto tilted his head, some blonde bangs falling into his face, "You have to tell me about your scar first."

Sasuke touched the pale line across his chest and sighed, glancing away, "After my parents died I went to live with my uncle. He's the one I practiced sparring with. And _this_ happened."

"How? An accident? Why the hell were you using real swords?"

"He was kind of extreme." Sasuke locked eyes with him again, "But it wasn't an accident. There's a way to practice, even with real swords, without risking your life. I mean you've got to be careful. My uncle... he actually tried to kill me."

Naruto swallowed hard, then licked his lips, frowning, "But… why? Why would he do that?"

"Long story."

"Why the hell would he want to kill you I don't understand… That's fucked up."

"Yeah well he was a fucked up guy. I'll tell you another time 'kay? I'm sleepy."

And he just let himself fall to the floor. Naruto was still frowning, but for a different reason.

"What the hell are you doing bring your ass over here."

"Or what?" he said sleepily, "You'll carry me again?"

"So you were awake!" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"Ha! No. I always fall asleep like, really quickly… But yeah in the morning I woke up in the bed so I figured…"

"Oh. How come you fall asleep so quickly? I wish I had that… ability." He didn't know how else to call it.

No answer.

"Sasuke? Oh you've got to be kidding."

Naruto got up and went to sit next to him, shaking his shoulder.

"I'm not carrying you. Oh come on you can't fall asleep _that_ fast!"

Naruto poked his side – not where he was bruised, he wasn't that evil – repeatedly and eventually Sasuke's eyes cracked open and he smiled, holding his side and begging him to stop. He curled up on himself and crawled away from Naruto.

"Okay, I'm awake," he chuckled, still holding his waist.

"You're that ticklish huh?"

"No," Sasuke said pleadingly, "I'm not."

"You so are. Anyway, I'm too tired so just get your ass in the bed I'm not carrying you."

"I know you idiot," Sasuke got up, "I was just messing with you."

"Nah you secretly wanted me to carry you."

"What the hell, you're so stupid," he went to his side of the bed and crawled under the sheets.

"You wanted your hot ass blonde imaginary friend to carry you," Naruto teased as he flicked off the light.

"Shut up I was emotionally vulnerable when I said shit like that. Don't use it against me or I'll stop thinking that you're nice."

"You'll never stop thinking that. I bought the plane ticket for you."

Each was on his side, and their backs were facing one another. Naruto was smiling throughout the entire exchange.

"I gave you Deidara's drug deal money to pay for that."

"No but I used it to buy the food and your undies and shit."

"Moron, that wasn't expensive there's a bunch of money left and you know it."

"But I'll have to use it to buy you some new clothes though."

"I can get a job and buy clothes for myself."

"And what you're gonna go to your interview wearing only boxers?"

"Yes."

Naruto laughed. He didn't want the argument to be over just yet. He wanted to continue talking to him. He didn't know what it was about Sasuke… he made him smile and laugh constantly. That hadn't happened to him in a long while. Even his friends back home, no matter how they had tried to cheer him up, nothing had done it.

"What's your last name?"

"Uchiha, you?"

"Uzumaki."

"What's your godfather's name?"

"Jiraiya, why?"

"Just curious… is he gonna find it weird when he finds out I'm living with you for a little while?"

"Probably," Naruto admitted, "but it's no big deal."

"What about your friends? You seem like a cool, social guy. You must have infinite of friends."

"Maybe not infinite – not even a lot actually. Quality over quantity right?"

"Tell me about them."

"One of my best friend's Kiba," Naruto shifted more comfortably as he placed his arm under his pillow, taking a deep breath, "he's a veterinarian. He's obsessed with his dogs, totally crazy about them."

"I hate dogs."

"Me too," Naruto admitted, chuckling, "I like cats better."

"Yeah they're cute. And they're antisocial just like me so I always thought I'd get along well with a cat. We can ignore each other all day and be happy about it."

"You're kinda weird you know that?"

"We should get a cat."

"Um…"

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why I said that. I'm really tired right now. It's been a rough day… this, being here with you, kinda feels surreal; I know I told you already but… yeah. I'm probably not making much sense."

"It's okay," Naruto said sincerely, "I understand."

"How could you? I don't even understand myself. This is all new to me. The whole, talking to a stranger thing. Well we're not really strangers anymore I guess. The whole talking to someone thing is new, to be honest. I never usually talk to anyone, about anything. So yeah I know I'm being weird."

"Well I think it's pretty cool that you found someone you're comfortable to talk with."

"And that someone happens to be you."

"Well I'm okay with that."

"Maybe it's a weirdo phase and it'll pass. Well if it does feel free to not recognize me and kick me out of your house. Cause I swear if it passes and I become my normal self you'll probably hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Cause I'm a jerk. You'll understand if it happens."

"I hope it won't then… but even if it does… I don't think I'll hate you."

"Mm… I'd hate myself."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

Naruto decided to change the subject, "We can get a cat by the way. I don't mind. And then when you find a job and a place of your own we can decide who keeps it."

"Yeah. Maybe we can share it. One week at your place, one week at my place, you know."

"Sure," he chuckled.

There was a moment of silence. A few minutes passed. Naruto didn't feel sleepy. Well, they did have a flight early in the morning so he probably should try to get some sleep. But he wanted to continue talking.

"Sasuke…?"

No answer. Naruto smiled fondly before turning around. Sasuke's breathing was even. He was sleeping for real this time. Without thinking Naruto lifted tan fingers and lightly touched the silk-soft black hair. Then he pulled his hand back and shifted more comfortably into the mattress, closing his eyes.

* * *

Hey guys so thanks so much for reading and thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming please! Lots of love


	4. Playing house

Chapter 4

Playing house

In the plane they were sitting separately, since the second ticket had been bought last minute, so Naruto didn't really get the chance to talk to Sasuke some more. He just slept pretty much the entire flight, and he figured Sasuke was probably doing the same.

Naruto wore the dress black pants and white button down shirt. It was the cleanest from all the outfits he had brought. The same clothes he had been wearing when he'd met Sasuke for the first time. Three days ago – funny how it seemed so much longer.

He couldn't wait to be home and just be reunited with all his things. At the same time he dreaded it. He loved the modest, yet nice and comfortable house he had bought with Hinata but it was so full of memories of them together, just happy and in love and ugh… Life was so cruel. He felt so lonely without her, and the house was so empty. Well, at least now he would have a roommate. It really did help. It made him feel a bit better about going home. He wouldn't be completely alone. Being alone scared him, he had to admit.

When they arrived to Haneda airport Naruto went to grab his suitcase and Sasuke just followed quietly. He looked sleepy. He wore Naruto's gray jeans and black long sleeve tee again, with his leather jacket. The poor guy didn't have any luggage, of course. So he just dragged himself behind Naruto the whole time.

They made their way to the parking and Naruto was smiling when he found his nice orange Mitsubishi eclipse. He adored his car. When he looked at Sasuke he saw that he was impressed.

"Nice car."

"I know," Naruto smiled proudly as he unlocked it. He put his big suitcase in the trunk and then hurried to sit behind the wheel.

"Weird color though."

"Shut up it's beautiful!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke took place in the passenger side, caressing the black leather seat. Naruto started the car, flicked on the radio, waited a bit, then put it into gear and pressed on the gas pedal, accelerating to exit the parking area. He had missed driving this past week.

"You can choose something if you want," Naruto plugged his IPod in and handed it to Sasuke.

"You have so much stuff," he scrolled down, looking through Naruto's selection of music. "Ha, Breathe Carolina, that's cool. Yahiko listens to them in the apartment sometimes."

"I'm surprised you know them."

"Did you think I only listened to classical or something?" He asked as he selected a song by the band they both liked.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged, "but if you want I do have some violin pieces in there you know?"

"I know, I saw," Sasuke replied, "but I don't listen to just that."

"Okay."

"Hey…" he made a little smile, "you even have the song we danced to."

Sasuke put it on. Naruto hardly repressed a blush as he remembered when they were dancing to this music at the gay night club… Sasuke had been so drunk, dancing so sensually. He shook his head.

"I bring you to Tokyo and you're more fascinated by my IPod than the actual city."

Sasuke chuckled and put the IPod down on the seat next to him. Instead he looked out the window at the busy city life and buildings all around them. They were quiet for the rest of the drive, except for a few comments by Naruto, who indicated where he worked, where his friend Kiba lived, the hospital where his friend Sakura worked as an intern, a restaurant he really liked, random stuff like that.

They eventually arrived to Naruto's house. It was a two-story; kitchen, living and dining room, a small bathroom and Naruto's drawing room or office on the first floor, and on the second two bedrooms and master bathroom, with another room that had been Hinata's office. She used to work from home as an investor for her father's company.

So as they walked inside they dropped their things, got rid of shoes and jackets, and Naruto gave Sasuke a tour. They both felt a little awkward, which was normal. They realized this was really happening; they were going to live together. Naruto was trying to keep his voice casual though.

The decoration had been entirely done by Hinata. It reflected her personality; soft and kind, and it made the house look really comfortable. The living room was Naruto's favorite. The walls were painted in a nice, pale shade in between blue and violet, the couches were in black leather, with pillows that matched the color of the walls, the furniture and bookshelves all in wood. There used to be some framed pictures of Hinata and Naruto here and there, but he had taken them off recently. It was just too painful.

All but one; it had been taken at the after party of one of Jiraiya's weddings. The old man had gotten married way too many times – always to younger women. Oh well… that didn't matter. Hinata and Naruto had been drinking a little bit too much champagne that particular time. For once, the long-haired girl had smiled genuinely while clinging to Naruto. She was so beautiful when she laughed carelessly, shyness gone and pale gray eyes almost shining. Naruto looked good on that picture too, in the tailored suit he had been wearing for the occasion. His hair was shorter too back then. That was two years ago, and Naruto's favorite picture of them both.

Sasuke picked it up and looked at it for a long time. Then he simply put it back on the shelf and said, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, um," Naruto cleared his throat, "let's go upstairs…"

The master bedroom's walls were painted a nice burnt orange, with pale wooden furniture and a navy bed and matching curtains. It was the most painful room to be in for Naruto. After his girlfriend had passed away he had slept in the living room for a few days.

Naruto continued giving Sasuke a tour, walking past the bathroom and Hinata's office.

"I can give you this room…" It was the second bedroom. In their eagerness, when Hinata had gotten better during her pregnancy, and they were so sure everything would be all right, they had bought a baby crib and a few other things. The walls were painted a purple shade since they were supposed to have a daughter. Naruto was reluctant to open the door. He cleared his throat, "Only problem is I don't even have an extra bed. But I guess you could crash in the living room for the time being, and then we'll figure it out."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, fumbling nervously with the hem of the black long sleeve shirt. He glanced at the door Naruto hadn't opened yet.

Sighing, he finally turned the knob and pushed it open, "I just have to get rid of that stuff…"

When Sasuke saw what was inside he frowned and swallowed. He turned to look at Naruto and without warning he hugged him awkwardly. Naruto chuckled and held him back.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm fine…"

"Oh, uh, sorry, I told you I'm not good at comforting people," Sasuke pulled away.

"You're not that bad," Naruto said with a little amused smile.

Sasuke said, "So living room then."

"Yeah."

Naruto went to get the extra set of sheets and together they set up the sofa bed in the living room downstairs so it would be ready for the night right away. Naruto got a bunch of texts from his friends who knew he was coming back today, but he ignored them for now.

After that they decided to take turns in the shower and get changed. They had woken up really early that morning to make in time to the airport and hadn't had time. So Naruto showered first and then gladly traded his outfit for comfy jeans and t-shirt. He told Sasuke everything he needed to know in the bathroom, reassuring him that he could use anything he needed. Looking through his closet Naruto also chose jeans and t-shirt for Sasuke. Every time he looked in there it seemed so empty. He had given Hinata's clothes to her father so he could donate them or do whatever he wanted with them.

Naruto sighed and returned to the bathroom so he could knock on the door lightly and drop the clothes.

Letting Sasuke finish his shower, Naruto went downstairs running his fingers through his damp hair. He opened the fridge and made a face. Of course there was nothing in there – except some expired stuff he had forgotten to throw away before leaving. He was such an idiot sometimes. He threw the disgusting food in the trash and then looked through the cupboards. He was starving. Smiling triumphantly when he found some instant ramen, he hurriedly put it in the microwave.

He also checked his cell phone. Most texts were from Kiba. Apparently his best friend missed him a lot. It made Naruto smile. He had some texts from Sakura, also. She was a childhood friend, and they were very close.

He was answering texts, and also he started eating his ramen, when Sasuke appeared downstairs, wearing Naruto's jeans and t-shirt, which were a bit too big for him. Not too much though, there wasn't that much of a difference in size. Sasuke was just a bit skinnier and two inches shorter. It was funny to see him in the dark orange, v-neck brand tee. Naruto smiled.

"First time I see you wearing something other than black."

"You did it on purpose or what? Such a weird color," Sasuke approached the kitchen counter where Naruto was eating. He sat on the stool next to him, flipping his wet black bangs aside.

"I'm nice enough to lend you my clothes so don't complain."

"I'm not complaining." He leaned his pale slender forearms across the counter and glanced over at Naruto's phone, "So what are you gonna do today?"

"Maybe go to the gym with Kiba. You wanna come?"

"Uh… no…" Sasuke frowned, "I should look for a job. That computer in… that room upstairs can I use it?"

Naruto understood he meant Hinata's office.

"Sure but it's not plugged or anything right now. You can go in my bedroom my laptop's on my desk ready to use."

"What's your password?"

"I'm not telling you my password," Naruto nudged him playfully. "I'll create an account just for you, that way you can come up with your own password and have all your secret stuff on my laptop."

"Yeah right," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You want something to eat?"

"Nah I'm not really hungry…"

"You sure you don't want some ramen?"

"Ew, no, no offense but that's not something I like to eat."

"You're so picky, no wonder you're so skinny," Naruto laughed and he poked Sasuke's side. The younger male immediately stepped away, holding his waist protectively.

"Stop it…"

"Sorry. Was too tempting. I'm probably gonna eat out with some friends tonight. You wanna come?"

"I don't know…" he looked away, hesitating, "I should stay here and look for jobs. If you can set up your computer for me before you go to the gym…"

"Sure," Naruto frowned, "but you should come tonight at least. I wanna introduce you to my friends."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke was averting his eyes.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"It's gonna be weird…"

"No it's gonna be fine," Naruto argued, "I'll just explain the situation."

"What, that you met me three days ago and randomly decided I should come live with you? You're right, not weird at all."

"Okay so maybe it's a little bit weird. But I think you're a great guy so I decided to help out. Nothing wrong with that. And they know me," Naruto insisted, "they know I'm like that. If I can help out, I do. You know how no one stops to help some random person in the street, cause they fell over or hurt themselves or whatever? Well I'm the kind of guy that actually stops and take them to the hospital if needed. Know what I mean? So they won't be too surprised. They'll get over it and we'll talk about other things and it'll be just fine. One of them might even have a job opportunity for you, who knows?"

This last argument finished to convince Sasuke, and he nodded. Naruto smiled and after finishing his ramen he went upstairs with the raven so he could fix him up with an account on the laptop.

After making sure Sasuke would be fine on his own, Naruto grabbed his gym bag with clothes and other essentials. He texted Kiba and they agreed to meet in fifteen minutes.

…

"I'm sorry dude it's just fucked up," Kiba shook his head in disbelief as he stood next to the machine, taking a break.

Naruto took a break too, his legs hurt because he hadn't done these muscular exercises in a while. He looked up at his best friend.

"It's not fucked up…"

"I mean a wannabe musician, really… And he lived with drug dealers…"

Now Naruto regretted telling Kiba so many details. "He wasn't doing drugs himself though. And he was playing in a bar sometimes. He's not just a wannabe I've heard him play and he's got real talent."

"But still… how old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"And you're telling me he doesn't even want to go back to school and get a degree or whatever?"

"Not now anyway… I'm sure he could make it as a musician though." Naruto really wanted to buy him a new violin as soon as he got his next paycheck. Maybe he really would ask Jiraiya for a raise… It would be a shame if Sasuke stopped playing.

"But that kind of guy…" Kiba shook his head again, "I mean I don't like it man. He's probably taking advantage of you cause you're so naive and way too generous."

"He's not the kind of person who takes advantage of others."

"And how do you know that if you don't even know him that well?"

"I just know. He's just a kid who's had it rough, that's it."

"A lot of kids out there had it rough Naruto. You can't help them all. I mean you give money to the freakin' orphanage don't you think that's good enough? That's more than most people do you know."

"He gave me back my inspiration to draw and that's really important to me," Naruto pointed out.

"You and your inspiration crap."

"You're not an artist you wouldn't understand."

"Now with the artist crap."

"Oh shut up Kiba."

After that they decided they had done enough muscular exercises for today so they went to flex their legs and arms a little, it was good to relax their muscles a little before heading to the showers. They continued talking while doing this.

"So who's gonna be there tonight?"

"At the restaurant? Oh, um, Chouji, he wouldn't miss the opportunity… Shikamaru's probably gonna tag along."

Shikamaru and Chouji were their friends since middle school. These two were best friends and roommates actually. Shikamaru had taken a long break from school and tried various small jobs but he had returned and was now in biochemistry. Chouji was an assistant cook in a famous restaurant. They were both eternally single; the first one by choice and the second because he was too shy around women. Living together was a perfect arrangement for these guys.

"Ino's gonna be there," Kiba continued, "Gaara can't make it though. Oh and Suigetsu's gonna be there too."

Naruto nodded. It was too bad Gaara couldn't make it; he hadn't seen him in a while. He was a famous lawyer now and was always busy. They'd had a particular relationship in high school. Naruto had been Gaara's only friend and he had influenced him to be a better person back then… As for Ino and Suigetsu they were more Kiba's friends, really. Actually Ino was his ex-girlfriend. But they were good, they had stayed friends. If Naruto wasn't mistaken she was studying fashion. Suigetsu was a new friend of Kiba's. He worked at the Inuzuka – Kiba's family name – veterinary clinic part time while finishing his studies. He was a pretty cool guy.

"Sakura's gonna be there too," Naruto informed. "And I'm bringing Sasuke."

"What?" Kiba's brown eyes widened, "No man! It's gonna be weird..."

Naruto sighed. This was exactly what Sasuke feared, now wasn't it? But he wanted things to go smoothly. He was certain Sasuke could get along well with his friends. After all, Naruto found him to be such an amazing guy.

"It's gonna be fine," he insisted. They finished their flexing exercises and headed for the locker room together.

"Whatever you say…"

…

When Naruto got back home he thought back about the last words Kiba had said to him before parting ways, after the gym. He had said that Naruto seemed to be doing better, even if just a little, so he was glad… Maybe it was true. Meeting Sasuke had helped, he couldn't deny that. How so? He wasn't so sure… He couldn't wait to see his therapist on Monday evening. He always helped him analyze this stuff.

Sasuke was still on the laptop in Naruto's bedroom when he found him. Sasuke looked cold. He was practically hugging himself as he rested his arms on the desk and stared at the computer screen.

"Oh hey…" he looked up at Naruto. He replaced his hair behind his ear and Naruto's blue gaze trailed on his piercings briefly.

"Hey… you could've turned on the heat you know?" He chuckled and did just that. He had done it for the bathroom, living room and kitchen earlier that day but he had forgotten his room apparently. It was really cold outside.

"Oh I… didn't think… hey do you wanna take a look at my resume?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled. It flattered his ego to be considered the knowledgeable adult here.

He placed his hand on the desk and looked over Sasuke's shoulder at the computer screen. He noticed Sasuke tensed slightly and shifted on the chair to move away from him a little. Naruto made a note to self that maybe the raven wasn't too comfortable with being too close. But then he realized that didn't make much sense considering how they had spent the past few days. Oh well…

He was surprised to read that apparently Sasuke had done tutoring back in high school, and also that he had been the honor student of his class.

"I didn't know you were _this _smart," he teased gently.

"I couldn't think of anything else to put in there so…" Sasuke said and his voice sounded a bit weak.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… you smell nice," he chuckled, "I'm sorry, it's…"

Naruto pulled away and shrugged, "I borrowed Kiba's stuff cause I forgot mine… Like, some kind of body spray… Kiba said it's supposed to attract girls. Maybe it attracts gays too."

"You're so stupid," Sasuke pushed him away teasingly. "Smells too strong, if anything, so back off."

"Okay, fine," Naruto laughed, "your resume looks fine. But isn't there any job you could put in there, like, except for the tutoring?"

"You think I should put the bar I played violin for? Won't it look weird, that I'm nineteen and worked in a bar?"

Legal age was twenty, after all… Not that it had ever stopped Sasuke from doing a bunch of things he wasn't supposed to, apparently. Naruto bit his lip.

"You could put it in there anyway. I mean you were a musician, so… It's not like you were a bartender."

"I guess…"

As Sasuke did some modifications to his resume Naruto started doing some boring but necessary stuff; laundry, cleaning in the house. He was motivated right now because he felt like he had a guest over. He wondered how long said motivation to clean would last – probably just a few days. A few hours.

As he was in the first floor bathroom, putting the clothes in the dryer Sasuke came to stand in the doorway.

"If your friends notice this is your shirt," he touched the orange fabric, "can we just tell them that they lost my luggage at the airport?"

"Sure," Naruto smiled, looking over his shoulder, "I mean the real story would be too long to explain."

"Yeah not only that…" Sasuke looked down, and shoved his pale hands in the loose jeans pockets, "I know I'm really open with you which honestly… I still have no idea how that's even possible but… with most people I'm not really comfortable with talking about myself… with talking at all."

"It's fine don't worry about it," Naruto reassured him. He finished putting the clothes in the dryer and started it. Then he leaned against the machine and crossed his arms, staring at the raven who looked kind of shy and nervous right now. "Really," he added, "it's gonna be just fine. I mean try to relax, kay? They're cool people."

"Most people don't like me," Sasuke finally admitted with a sigh as he looked up and met Naruto's blue gaze.

He laughed, "Honestly, I can't really see how that's possible. You're a pretty cool guy."

"I told you, I'm not myself around you," he muttered, and scratched his hair, "anyway, I should get back to work…"

Naruto followed him out the small room, "I'll see at my company if I can get you a job on Monday kay?"

"Yeah, if you want, thanks…" Sasuke climbed up the stairs.

"We're leaving in about an hour is that okay?"

"Sure."

…

It was really cold outside that evening. Naruto and Sasuke were shivering even with their jackets on as they exited the orange vehicle and stepped towards the restaurant. Inside, Naruto smiled as he spotted Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino at a long table in the back. He told the waitress that they were with this group so they made their way over there.

Naruto did the introductions for Sasuke. They sat side by side, facing Kiba and Shikamaru. The latter was next to Chouji, who was himself in front of Ino. After doing the introductions, and Sasuke and the others nodded and said some regular polite salutations to one another, Naruto turned to the blonde girl sitting next to him.

"So I wasn't sure but you're still studying fashion right?"

"Yeah," she smiled, but she looked right past him at Sasuke and blushed lightly, "I'm actually gonna work with a real designer as an assistant really soon."

"That's great," Naruto said. She nodded, glancing at him briefly then again at Sasuke. It seemed she couldn't stop looking at him.

"So how did you two meet?" She asked.

"Yeah," Chouji added, "Kiba just told us you got yourself a new roommate but he didn't tell us anything else."

Naruto exchanged a glance with Kiba. Naruto then glanced at Sasuke. He was biting his bottom lip slightly, and looking down at the unopened menu in front of him.

"Did you meet in a bar or something?" Shikamaru offered. He looked like he wanted to help out regarding this awkward situation. Naruto was thankful.

"You could say that. Well first I met him in a subway station and he was playing violin and I was really impressed so I don't know, we just talked and… and the next day he showed me a really cool bar so we hung out some more and yeah…"

"That's cool," Shikamaru smiled before taking a sip of water. His long curly brown hair was styled in his usual ponytail and Naruto smiled back. He couldn't help but think that this guy hadn't changed at all since high school.

"So what do you do, Sasuke?" Ino asked looking at the raven expectantly with shiny pale blue eyes.

He barely looked up, and he lifted pale fingers to fumble nervously with his piercings.

"Well Naruto just said, I'm a musician." His deep voice was somewhat cold and dry. Different from when he talked to Naruto.

Naruto was beginning to understand what Sasuke had meant earlier now… he was indeed different when surrounded with new people. This worried Naruto a little.

"That's so amazing," Ino exclaimed. "I would love to hear you play some time."

There was a silence, as Sasuke didn't look like he was going to reply any time soon. Sakura chose this moment to arrive, out of breath.

"I barely had time to change," she said scratching her long strawberry blonde hair, "I was supposed to have off but there was an emergency at the hospital. Hey…" She stepped closer to Naruto and he got up so he could hug her, "how are you?" She held his shoulders as they pulled away, looking up into his eyes – she wasn't a short girl but he still had a good five or six inches on her – and searching them for any hint concerning his mental health.

"I'm fine," he made a little smile.

Immediately she lightened up and smiled back. The reason for this was that she hadn't seen Naruto smile in months. She pulled away and said hi to all the others as well, exchanging her usual banter with Ino in the process. She sat next to Sasuke and Naruto sat down as well. Naruto made the introductions. Sakura nodded and smiled warmly at his new friend. She wasn't too surprise because he had texted her earlier to warn her.

"It's so nice to meet you," she said, "Naruto hadn't made a new friend in a while."

Sasuke made a small smile and nodded at her; it was clear he was making efforts to be polite. Sakura glanced past him at Naruto and winked.

"And he's really cute too," she teased.

"Sakura, what the hell," Ino leaned forward on the table and glared at her, "you're making him uncomfortable."

"It was just a joke Ino, damn you can be such a bitch sometimes I swear…"

Next and last to arrive was Suigetsu. He was a unique looking guy with silver dyed hair which reminded Naruto of manga characters. He slapped Kiba's shoulder before taking place next to him, and in front of Sakura.

"Hey guys what's up? Naruto, hadn't seen you in a while," he gave a slight nod.

"Hey," Naruto smiled back. He could tell Shikamaru and Chouji were watching him. Just like Kiba and Sakura, they were close friends and they were probably pleasantly surprised to see him smiling. "Suigetsu this is Sasuke… and hey I already know you two have something in common."

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well, Sasuke," Naruto turned to look at him, "this is the friend I told you about who's in a sparring club…"

"Yup," the silver-haired guy said proudly as he took off his coat, "meetings are every Wednesday and Saturday. I skipped tonight's so I could meet with you guys. Why, you wanna join?"

Sasuke looked up at him, thoughtful, "Maybe. I'll think about it. I haven't practiced in a while though."

"Doesn't matter," Suigetsu shrugged, "it'll come back quickly enough right?"

"I suppose," Sasuke gave a slight nod then he became quiet again.

Actually he didn't speak much for the rest of the evening. No one noticed that he was wearing Naruto's t-shirt, or if they did they didn't comment on it. Also if they noticed the bruise on his cheek, which had thankfully faded by now, they didn't say. Everyone drank some wine and ate steak since it was the restaurant's specialty. Well the girls ate salad, and so did Sasuke. Naruto asked him if he was vegetarian.

"Except for sea food yeah, pretty much."

The conversations surrounding them were pleasant and light. Sakura and Ino repeatedly tried to start conversations with Sasuke but without much success. The raven gave short, vague answers or just stayed silent if he could.

"Don't be so shy pretty boy," Suigetsu teased at some point, before drinking some wine.

Sasuke perked up at this, locking dark gray eyes with Suigetsu's violet ones across the table, "I'm not shy, for your information. And don't call people you barely know stupid things like that."

"Oh, burn!" Kiba laughed, slapping Suigetsu's shoulder, "Don't take him too seriously though," he addressed Sasuke, "he's just a flaming homo, likes to tease guys. Does it to me all the time."

"You know you like it handsome," Suigetsu said.

"My mom thinks you're gonna turn me gay," the other replied.

"Well your mom's on to something."

"You're insane."

Sasuke relaxed when he saw that this conversation was nowhere near going back to him. He put his half-eaten plate away and leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"You okay?" Naruto asked him in a low voice.

Dark eyes slowly looked sideways at him through raven bangs, and then his lips twitched into a little smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

Naruto remembered something and he turned to address Chouji, interrupting his discussion with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Sorry," he said, "I just wanted to ask you something. Are they looking for anyone to work at your restaurant right now? Sasuke's looking for a job since he's new around here and all…"

"Oh, um," he thought, "yeah I think so. You could be a waiter."

"I don't have any experience though, would that be a problem?" Sasuke tilted his head slightly.

Chouji was about to answer but Ino beat him to it, "Not at all! I know his boss, he's totally gay," she chuckled, "and you're totally his type, so he'll hire you for sure."

"Or he'll ask you out," Chouji said apologetically. "Or both."

"Don't discourage him you idiot," Ino slapped Chouji's hand playfully, and smiled at Sasuke, "you should give it a try."

"I will," he said, "is your boss gonna be there tomorrow?"

"He should be, yeah, you can come tomorrow evening," Chouji smiled warmly. "I'll put in a good word for you."

"Thanks Chouji that's really nice of you," Naruto said sincerely.

"Hey, hey, you guys," Sakura suddenly said, and she threw her arm past Sasuke to touch Naruto's tan arm resting on the table. He turned to look at her. She smiled, "I'm throwing a party at my new apartment Friday night. I really want you to be there, and you too Sasuke if you want," she pulled her hand back and looked from Naruto to the other male.

Naruto nodded, "Sure, we'll go, right Sasuke?"

"We'll see," he shrugged, looking down, "maybe I'll have a job by then so…"

"Yeah," Sakura said, "but you can come at whatever time you want. Party will be on all night. I'll text you my new address later Naruto."

"So you finally moved out of your parents' place huh?" He smiled, "What else happened while I was gone?"

"Nothing really," she laughed.

"Kiba broke up with Karin. Thank god," Suigetsu rubbed his temple, "man, I'd never have introduced you if I'd known you would actually go out with her. That girl is such a pain."

"You say that but she's your best friend," Kiba nudged him.

"I didn't even know you guys were going out in the first place," Naruto crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"I didn't want to bother you with stuff like that," Kiba brushed it off, "besides we weren't really going out…"

"You were fuck buddies?" Ino raised a brow at him, and shook her head slightly. "I can't believe you Kiba. You never change."

The waitress brought the bills after that, separate bill for everyone, and they proceeded to pay, most of them using credit cards. Sasuke used his bank card and Naruto couldn't help but worry about him. How much could the guy have left in his bank account? But he didn't want to embarrass him in front of the others so he stayed quiet.

The conversations continued a bit afterwards but then the friends took their leave, walking in the parking to their respective cars. Sakura made everyone promise they would show up to her party, and Sasuke and Chouji confirmed again that they would see each other the next evening, at the restaurant. Naruto knew where it was located so he would drive Sasuke there.

Later, in the car, Sasuke was shivering as he chose some music. Silversun pickups. Pretty great band. It made Naruto smile, as he reached to put the heat at max.

"Thanks for asking your friend for a job. I don't know if I can pull it off though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… being a waiter. I don't know if I can pull that off. But I'll try."

"I'm pretty sure there won't be any problems." Naruto smiled, and decided to tease him a little, "So Sakura and Ino seemed to like you."

Sasuke did not seem amused though. He slowly looked up at Naruto and said, "You do know I'm gay right? I thought I made it pretty obvious."

"Relax! I know! I was just messing with you. But really… you've never tried it with a girl?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not interested."

"How do you know until you try?"

"I just _know_," he was annoyed as he leaned back in the seat and looked out the window at the city's night life surrounding them.

"Okay, okay," Naruto raised a hand in surrender. "I was just curious. So did you have a lot of boyfriends?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"No. Why all these questions?"

"Just curious to know more about you… You're not in a really good mood are you?" Naruto said worriedly, "Is it because of my friends? You didn't like them?"

"They're fine," he sighed, "I'm sorry, but I did warn you."

"Right… so hey did you really wanna buy a cat? Cause I've been thinking," he lowered the music as he waited at a red light, "I've always wanted one, but… Hinata was allergic so we couldn't…. We can go tomorrow, I think there's a pet shop near Chouji's restaurant."

"That'd be pretty cool," Sasuke made a small smile as he glanced at him sideways.

Naruto smiled back, "Great."

If Sasuke's good mood was back then he was happy. He wondered why that was. He just didn't like seeing the nineteen year old sulking.

"We should go shopping too."

"Mm… Naruto?"

"What?"

Sasuke seemed a little thoughtful, "I'm… sorry… I mean… I feel bad for barging in your life."

"No it's cool, I'm the one who offered…"

"Yeah but I don't want you to feel forced to help me."

"No it's really okay!" Naruto insisted almost fervently, "I thought we got along well and I really wanted to have you as a roommate, so don't worry about it."

Sasuke gave a slight nod and the rest of the ride home was quiet.

…

Later, in Naruto's bedroom, Sasuke was writing an introduction letter while the blonde sat on his bed drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Sasuke asked at some point, turning around in the computer chair.

"You," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Am I creepy?"

"No," he chuckled, and placed his arms on the back of the chair. "Maybe a little. But eventually you'll just get tired of drawing me."

"I don't think so," Naruto argued, folding his legs under him and closing his sketch book.

"Of course you will."

"Suppose there's a song… a melody you really love to play, do you think you could ever get tired of it?"

"Well… at some point I'm gonna want to try other things."

"Then I'll draw you in different positions."

"Naruto," Sasuke smiled and placed his chin on top of his arms, "stop you'll make me horny."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"It's okay. I think it's really flattering that I inspire you. It's kinda weird 'cause you're straight though."

Naruto blushed lightly and scratched his hair, glancing away, "I… I told you, I find you… beautiful just from an artist's point of view. Don't you find girls beautiful sometimes?"

The raven seemed thoughtful and a little bit amused by the conversation as he tilted his head slightly, staring at Naruto through long raven bangs, "Not really… I mean I can tell when a girl's hot. I can tell when you straight guys probably fall easily for a certain girl or not… Like, Ino's hot. Sakura's not bad I guess."

"When you looked at the picture downstairs you said Hinata was beautiful," Naruto reminded with a little smile.

"True. I guess I just… found the picture beautiful, you know? The two of you… Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I'm… you know, I'm getting better at talking about it, so," he shrugged.

"Okay."

Nonetheless, Naruto changed the subject, "It's funny how you said Ino's hot and Sakura's not bad… For me it's the other way around. I like Sakura better. I used to love her back in high school…"

"Really? So you guys dated then?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "for like thirty seconds. We were kinda dysfunctional; she was a straight A student and I was... always… doing pranks, and skipping class, smoking on school grounds, name it."

"Did you smoke weed?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "with Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Mm… You guys still smoke weed sometimes?"

"Yeah for sure… just in parties though."

"Then I might come to that party Friday."

Naruto's smile widened, "I'd like you to come."

"Okay… I think I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm done with this anyway," Sasuke looked back at the computer and proceeded to close it.

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine…" he walked up to the door and before leaving glanced behind his shoulder with intense dark eyes, "Naruto, thanks for everything."

"Yeah sure no problem," he brushed it off.

Watching Sasuke leave his room the feeling that he had done something as spontaneous as bring a new friend home was really sinking in, even more so than before. But it wasn't a bad feeling. He actually felt better knowing that there was someone else here with him in the house, and that someone would be there when he would wake up in the morning.


	5. Ups and downs

**Chapter 5**

**Ups and downs**

Sunday was a crazy shopping day. At noon they went to buy loads of food from the nearest grocery store, so they could refill the fridge and Naruto's kitchen completely. It turned out their tastes were pretty different but it was okay, they would figure it out. They weren't really strong on cooking anyway so they could just grab individual meals and snacks to their liking whenever they were hungry.

Then later they went to get clothes for Sasuke at the mall; some skinny jeans, black t-shirts, button down shirt, a few tank tops and underwear as well as a few accessories. Sasuke insisted on paying with his card, until it stopped working.

He bit his lip, "I thought I had more than that." He took out his credit card instead but Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed him lightly.

"Don't be stupid." Naruto paid cash and the cashier made no comment.

Naruto wanted to scold him for emptying his bank account like that but he didn't. He knew Sasuke didn't want him to spend money for him. But it couldn't be helped, for the time being. They grabbed some food after that in the restaurants area of the mall; sushi for Sasuke and ramen for Naruto. They ate in silence. Sasuke was sulking a little.

"Look I don't mind paying for you all right? I know you'll pay me back as soon as you can, I trust you," he said on a light tone.

"I hope this restaurant thing works out," Sasuke said simply.

Next stop was the pet shop. Sasuke kept looking at one of the kitten; it was female, three months old, completely black, with yellow eyes and undeniably adorable.

"Looks like it's this one huh?" Naruto smiled.

"I like her," Sasuke said in a low, almost shy voice. Naruto laughed.

"You're cute. Okay let's ask someone for help…"

He got a hold of one of the employees and he gladly removed the small animal from the cage to let Sasuke and Naruto hold her in turn. The kitty seemed traumatized but that was probably normal. She seemed to relax more when Sasuke was holding her though.

"It's my first time buying a cat so I'm gonna need a bunch of stuff…" Naruto talked with the guy while Sasuke held the tiny black animal. Naruto was smiling fondly at the adorable sight.

The employee advised him for the food, litter, a few toys and of course a small cage to carry the animal. So Naruto bought everything, paying with his credit card and cursing himself for spending even more money. He really would have to ask Jiraya for a raise… and if he said no then some pocket money maybe. It was okay, Jiraya loved him and couldn't resist him.

Sasuke was carrying the cage and Naruto the rest of the bags as they walked out of the store.

"How should we name her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, you should name her."

"I'll think of something…"

They put the animal in the car with the rest of the stuff. Sasuke told Naruto that he should wait in the car while he went to Chouji's restaurant.

"We shouldn't leave her alone."

"You'll be fine?" Naruto asked.

They could see the restaurant from here, it was just a block away, and not worth Naruto losing his parking spot. Sasuke nodded and grabbed his resume with the introduction letter that he had previously placed in an envelope. He made a little smile, and Naruto wasn't sure if it was to encourage him or Sasuke himself. Then he clutched his jacket tightly as he walked away in the cold evening air.

Naruto climbed in his car and started it so he could turn on the heat and listen to some music on the meantime. He also really hoped it would work out. Chouji was a nice guy with a big heart and he would look out for Sasuke even if he barely knew him, Naruto knew this much.

He put the cage on his knees and looked at the little frightened animal through it.

"I wonder how Sasuke's gonna name you. He seems to really like you."

He smiled fondly as he thought of Sasuke holding the kitten. Now that would make for a really cute drawing. Damn, he was creeping himself out with this obsession. But he couldn't help it. Maybe when he started working again the next day it would be better. He would have assignments to work on at least, meetings with authors, maybe even a manga project, that'd be pretty sweet. He liked working in collaboration with mangaka. It was simple enough, he just had to listen to their descriptions and draw according to their vision. Naruto was usually pretty good at knowing what people wanted, and what would please them most.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Sasuke came back. He was a bit startled when the passenger door opened. The raven sighed contentedly when he closed the door, reveling in the warmth of the car. He softly took the cage from Naruto to look at the animal.

"I got the job."

"Well that was fast," Naruto laughed as he put the car in gear and glanced through the rear view mirror. "That's great though. What did he say?"

"He…" Sasuke chuckled, "I think what Ino said is probably true, cause he barely looked at my resume and he just smiled, kinda checked me out and said I'll try you out! How does that sound? I start Tuesday afternoon. He said he'd give me the training personally."

"Well that's still pretty great right? At least he's giving you a chance."

"Yeah… I think I want to name her Keiko."

"Keiko," Naruto smiled. Meant adored one. "I like it."

"I can't believe you bought a cat. I kinda feel bad for making you spend even more money though."

"It's cool it was my decision too," Naruto shrugged as he drove down the busy commercial street, "I don't think I told you, but my therapist actually suggested that I should get a pet. Well he wanted me to get a dog but…"

"Ugh I'm glad you didn't. Dogs are so annoying."

Naruto burst out laughing, "Promise me, please, promise me you'll never say that to Kiba."

"Oh right, you did tell me he was obsessed with dogs…"

"He is."

They exchanged a smile. Naruto then kept his eyes on the road and drove home without further conversation. But he didn't feel awkward anymore around Sasuke, even when they weren't talking. Now it felt as though they had known each other for a long time, which was strange, since it wasn't the case at all, far from it, but oh well…

When they got home they released the cat in the living room and put all the things – litter, bowls with food and water, and some toys – in one corner, near the window. Unsurprisingly the small animal was terrified and hid behind the couch for now.

"Poor baby," Naruto said and Sasuke smiled.

"We should just give it some time."

"Yeah."

After that Naruto proceeded to empty the drawer set that had been of use to Hinata in the past, in her home office. He removed all the folders and put them in a box for the time being. He promised himself to give those to Hinata's father as soon as possible. Well, at least now Sasuke could put his clothes in the drawers.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke spoke softly when Naruto was finished.

"Yeah?"

"I found this website yesterday; you can donate like, baby stuff to poor families… And I thought maybe you'd like to do that… It's just, I saw how sad you looked every time you open that door and I just think it sucks. Maybe you'd feel better if…" he hesitated, "I'm sorry. You can like, punch me in the face right now if you want."

Naruto laughed softly, "I'm not gonna punch you in the face. That's actually a really great idea. Why don't you show me that website?"

Sasuke nodded, and they went to the master bedroom. They spent some time on the computer, and Naruto decided he would bring the baby things to this organization shortly. He thanked Sasuke for his good advise and consideration… Naruto didn't tell him this, but the truth was, he had been trying to take everything step by step. During his depression following Hinata's death it hadn't been easy to deal with everything. First he had progressively gotten rid of all her things, giving most of them to her father.

But he felt better now, thanks to Sasuke. He was nowhere near forgetting Hinata – he would never forget her, she would always be a part of him – but he was able to smile and laugh again, which was great. Hinata wouldn't want him to be unhappy.

It wasn't time to sleep yet, so Naruto asked Sasuke if he felt like playing video games.

"Sure, what games do you have?"

"You can see for yourself…" Naruto smiled enthusiastically as they made their way downstairs and to the living room.

They sat on one of the black leather couches, bringing it close to the large television. Sasuke looked through his collection of video games.

He ended up choosing a classic, Super Smash Bros. At this game, Naruto liked to just press any damn button until it did some bad ass moves and knocked out the other player. It did work sometimes.

They were at it for an hour; actually, they simply didn't see time pass by. Naruto kept nudging Sasuke in the ribs to tease him when he was being a sore loser. But actually Sasuke won more often, the difference was that Naruto didn't really care.

"It's not fair how can you win when you just do whatever…?" Sasuke was sulking.

"I'm lucky," Naruto grinned.

"You're an idiot."

The small cat eventually came out of her hideout to go eat some food. The two young men stopped playing to look at their new pet.

"You think she's gonna like us?" Sasuke asked and Naruto burst out laughing.

Without thinking he ruffled his silky black locks almost tenderly, "Of course."

"Stop it," Sasuke smacked his arm lightly, annoyed.

"But your hair is so soft," to tease him, Naruto continued caressing his hair anyway. The controller fell to the floor but he didn't bother picking it up. Instead he leaned closer as Sasuke was struggling.

"What the…"

"I just wanna touch it one more time…"

"No…!"

Sasuke got up but Naruto was immediately after him and he had no idea what he was doing, but teasing and torturing Sasuke was just too tempting. So instead of trying to touch his hair, suddenly he poked and tickled his sides and Sasuke was so startled that he actually stumbled and fell to the floor. Naruto burst out laughing and fell on top of him also, pinning him down. He tickled his sides while the skinny male under him struggled and tried to take a hold of Naruto's wrists to stop him. He managed to do so after a while and they were both breathing a little hard as they looked at each other.

"What the fuck, seriously…"

"I'm gonna stop, I promise, you're hurting me," Naruto whined as indeed Sasuke was holding his wrists so damn tightly.

He let go but Naruto grinned and started tickling his sides again. Sasuke was extremely ticklish, it was too funny. His t-shirt was lifted slightly now and Naruto was poking at the pale, skinny hips directly.

"Son of a…" Sasuke angrily grabbed his shoulders and managed to flip them over. Now he was pinning the older male down. "What about you? Huh? Are you ticklish?"

Naruto laughed as he tried to grab Sasuke's wrists to stop him. The roles were reversed but whatever. He was having fun. He wasn't really ticklish actually, he was just playing along. Naruto flipped over their positions again and they were simply struggling and being very immature and childish.

And then the door opened and none other than Naruto's godfather Jiraya barged into the house.

"Naruto! I brought you something that will make you feel better! Figured you'd be lonely on a Sunday evening oh… Guess I was wrong. Hi."

He stopped and stared at the odd scene that was Naruto on top of Sasuke in the living room and cleared his throat. Naruto jumped to his feet and laughed nervously, scratching his blonde hair.

"Hey, Jiraya, what's up, you could call before coming over you know?" Knocking would also be nice…

The older man grinned, "Sorry! I wasn't aware you had company… Oh," his smile faded and he looked confused, "you're a guy."

Sasuke got up and muttered, "Last time I checked."

"Sasuke, Jiraya, Jiraya, Sasuke…" Naruto fell on the sofa chair, embarrassed. Jiraya was bound to say some weird stuff. He _always_ did.

The white-haired man put a plastic bag full of porn movies on the coffee table and Naruto face palmed. Lately Jiraya tried to cheer him up by encouraging him to watch porn. Well, whenever Naruto was depressed, Jiraya's solution was always porn. Even when Naruto was a kid.

"Is that the guy you told me about over the phone?" Jiraya inquired as he openly checked Sasuke out. The raven, standing a few feet away awkwardly, frowned. Naruto was so embarrassed.

"Yeah…"

"The one you didn't have sex with?"

Naruto grunted, "Jiraya…"

Sasuke raised a brow but said nothing. The little cat, Keiko, Naruto reminded himself, jumped on the coffee table suddenly and sniffed the plastic bag.

"Since when do you have a cat?"

"Today… Jiraya… Why did you come unannounced I mean it's late, I'm going back to work tomorrow morning remember?"

"You can come in late," he shrugged, crossing his arms, and looking around, "oh, I didn't even know that couch turned into a bed. So your friend is sleeping over?"

"Jiraya… look you can stay a little if you want, since you came all the way here… but I don't want to watch your stupid porn. Let's go to the dining room I'll make some tea…"

Ignoring him completely, his godfather stepped closer to Sasuke and looked him up and down _again._ Sasuke was understandably shifting nervously from one foot to the other, and stepping back as he looked down letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"Jiraya what the fuck are you doing?" Naruto sighed.

"I have to admit he's cute," he turned to give his verdict, "but since when do you like guys?"

"Could you please… stop talking?"

"Okay, okay I get it… So where's that tea? Actually I'd prefer sake."

"Hell no."

"Fine," the older man sighed and turned to Sasuke again, "You. Please don't turn my son gay."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with freaked out, questioning eyes, probably wondering if this man was crazy.

"You're not even my father what the hell are you saying," Naruto got up and walked toward the kitchen. Jiraya followed him.

"Well that's cold! I consider you my son you know!"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes, "more like grandson."

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"Whatever you say…" Naruto put some water to boil as they continued arguing.

"Sixty's the new forty."

"Where the hell do you even come up with this stuff?"

Naruto glanced toward the living room. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Keiko. Maybe they were upstairs; Jiraya had probably scared them both away. He sighed.

"Look please don't say anymore weird stuff to Sasuke all right? You embarrassed me enough as it is."

Jiraya scratched his white hair, "Sorry… But hey I'm happy for you… if he makes you happy. You were smiling and laughing and I was really surprised! Hadn't seen you looking this happy in a while."

"We're just friends though…"

"Nah it's okay you can be honest with me. You're having a phase maybe? You can talk to Kakashi about it."

Kakashi was his therapist, and a friend of Jiraya's. Naruto nodded as he opened his cupboard to look at what selection of tea he had.

"I'll tell him. But I'm not having a phase we're just friends stop saying that. Is green tea fine?"

"Yeah. And you don't have to deny it! I know I always say gays are stupid but that doesn't mean I'm homophobic! I'll accept you just the way you are…"

"That's nice Jiraya but like I said…"

"Did you guys do it yet? Tell me you topped at least, please tell me you didn't…"

"Will you _shut up_? We didn't…"

"Did I interrupt you guys earlier? Were you gonna…? Oh God I'm so sorry…"

"No we were just…" Naruto frowned, "um, fighting, I guess."

"Yeah right," he burst out laughing.

"It's true! I used to do stuff like that with Kiba all the time."

"Yeah but that was ten years ago. I was worried that you two were gay for each other back then actually. But then you got with Sakura so it was all good. You should think about seeing Sakura again."

"Shut up, please."

After a moment of silence Jiraya finally became more serious, "So how are you really?"

"I'm… better," he said sincerely. "Can't wait to get back to work tomorrow."

Naruto felt like it would take his mind off things even more, and now that he wasn't so depressed and actually felt like drawing again well it was perfect.

"Great, cause work was piling up you know?" Jiraya slapped his back a little too hard but the young man was used to it.

"Well I'll do all that I can to help out. I already did the assignment we talked about on the phone. Oh and… do you think I could have a raise?" Naruto looked at his godfather with hopeful, big blue eyes.

Jiraya leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, "I don't think so, I'm sorry… The company's not doing _that_ great and it wouldn't be fair… You know if people found out they would accuse me of giving you special treatment."

"Some pocket money then?" He made even bigger, almost desperate eyes. Jiraya couldn't resist.

"Fine. What for? Just curious."

"I'm broke," Naruto sighed, "my credit card's practically maxed out."

"I see. Just come see me at my office tomorrow I'll make you a check."

"Thanks so much. You know I'll pay you back."

"I know," Jiraya smiled fondly as he ruffled Naruto's blonde locks. "Why are you making three?" He glanced at the tea mugs.

"I'm making one for Sasuke."

"So I don't understand," Jiraya frowned, "you met this guy during your vacation… What is he doing here? Was he also in a vacation? Does he live in Tokyo?"

Naruto spoke in a little voice, averting his eyes, "He's gonna be staying here for a little while."

"Oh… well you look like you don't want to talk about it. But Kakashi's a good therapist right? You should talk to him tomorrow."

"I already told you I will. And please don't make such a big deal about it," Naruto kept his eyes on his cup of tea. "He's just here as a roommate, temporarily."

"All right, I believe you. Let's talk about something else. Did I tell you I have a new girlfriend?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Let me just bring this to Sasuke and then you can tell me all about it."

He picked up one of the mugs and made his way to the staircase, while Jiraya took his and went to sit in the dining room. Naruto walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to spill any of the hot beverage.

He found Sasuke in his bedroom, on the bed curled up on his side with the little black purring creature pressed against his chest. Sasuke was caressing her between her ears lazily with two pale fingers. He looked up and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey."

"Hey," Naruto smiled back and he put the cup of tea down on the night table. "I made tea."

"Cool," he chuckled, "thanks."

"This is so cute," Naruto motioned vaguely at the scene before him, "I wish I could draw you right now."

"You always want to draw me."

"I know. Hey I thought you wanted a cat so you could both be antisocial and ignore each other and be happy about it?" Naruto teased him, remembering his exact words.

Sasuke was still smiling; he seemed surprised that Naruto remembered this at all. He didn't reply. There was no need to.

"All right I gotta go listen to Jiraya ramble on about his new girlfriend who's probably closer to our age than his unfortunately."

"Have fun with that."

"Sorry about earlier by the way. He can be… a moron."

"It's okay," his smile faded a little but his eyes were still amused as they looked at Naruto. He wanted to draw him so badly, damn.

"You know you can join us if you want."

"I'll pass." Clearly Sasuke wanted to continue cuddling with the new love of his life. Naruto, still smiling, nodded and exited the small room.

The rest of his evening was spent drinking tea with Jiraya and listen to him rant about his new girl, who was indeed very young for him; thirty two. Apparently she was amazing, beautiful, perfect, cute, hot, sexy and every other compliment Jiraya could think of. Naruto was laughing lightly and shaking his head the whole time.

He finally said, "I just hope you don't marry her this time. Those divorces… they're gonna ruin you completely, you know?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I also have a new secretary!"

"What the other was getting too old for you?" Naruto rolled his eyes before taking a sip of tea.

"No," Jiraya said defensively, "well, maybe, but… Anyway, I'll introduce you to her tomorrow! If you're not in a gay phase and you really are doing better than you should really date her! She's twenty two, and she's so cute! You'll see, I bet you'll like her."

"I don't want to date anyone Jiraya," he said quietly, "it's too soon, way too soon."

"Okay, sorry, forget I said anything."

They changed subjects after that, talking about work mostly. Jiraya ended the conversation by telling him about his new favorite porn actress, whom Naruto couldn't possibly care less about. But this was Jiraya, he was used to it.

When he got ready to leave a few moments later Naruto went to grab the plastic bag with the porn movies.

"Don't forget this!" he exclaimed and gave it to his godfather, who smiled as he grabbed it.

"Thanks! See you tomorrow! And really, you can come in late if you want. I'll expect you at around noon, how does that sound?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded, realizing just how late it was getting.

"Good night, I'm glad you're doing better," Jiraya put his hand on his shoulder briefly.

"Thanks, 'night."

After he left Naruto shivered and hurriedly closed the door. He flicked off all the lights downstairs and climbed up the stairs, before walking over to his bedroom.

Sasuke was on his laptop, and Keiko was sitting on the bed. The little animal looked at Naruto with big, intrigued yellow eyes.

"Hey…" Naruto approached but the kitten kind of got scared it seemed. She jumped off the bed and ran away. "I think she doesn't like me."

Sasuke chuckled, his full pale lips stretching into a beautiful smile as he looked up at Naruto… almost fondly it seemed.

"Give it some time."

"She seems to like you already though, no fair. And I paid for the ungrateful little thing too!"

"You're so stupid," Sasuke looked back at the laptop, a small smile lingering on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Naruto looked over his shoulder. He realized he was on ebay, looking at some used violins for sale. "Don't you want a new one though?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive that is?" Sasuke's smile disappeared and he looked sad as he turned his head slightly and glanced up at Naruto.

He realized they were really close so he pulled away. "I already told you I'd pay for it…"

"I'm not gonna let you buy me a freaking violin, especially not a new one."

Naruto leaned back onto the desk looking down at the raven, "And you think the used ones are gonna be any good?"

"Some of them seem fine I mean…" he whispered more to himself as he scrolled down the page, "there's this one, 200 dollars US…"

Naruto turned to look and nodded even though he wasn't knowledgeable so he couldn't tell by the description if it indeed looked fine or not. He removed himself from the desk, sighing, and went to sit on his bed.

"I really don't mind buying you a new one, you know? If you just give me a month or two I'll be perfectly able to afford it…"

"You're way too nice." Sasuke turned around, and searched Naruto's deep blue eyes for a long moment, "You shouldn't… I mean, people could take advantage of that."

"I'm only like this with people who aren't like that," Naruto argued, tilting his head. A few blonde strands fell into his eyes and he flicked them aside in annoyance.

"You… I mean, how could you know if I'm like that or not?"

"I can tell."

"You don't know much about me though."

"Then tell me," Naruto shrugged, and he climbed on the bed to sit cross legged against the pillows, "actually I've been meaning to ask you… How come you don't have any… books, or movies, music albums… posters or I don't know pictures? I mean your crazy roommates back there… all they destroyed was some clothes and your violin right?"

Sasuke licked his lips and looked down. For a moment Naruto regretted his words, wondering if he'd been bringing up a touchy subject too soon. But Sasuke didn't seem that fragile. Indeed it turned out he wasn't too troubled. When he looked up he was thoughtful. Suddenly he took out his thin, worn black leather wallet from his back pocket and opened it. He took out a few small pictures and handed them to Naruto.

"That's all I have."

He looked at them while holding them respectfully. Well there were only two; a normal sized one, folded in four to fit in the wallet, of a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Sasuke, his mother, he supposed, and the other one was a small graduation picture of a guy who again, looked a lot like Sasuke.

"My mother and my older brother Itachi," he said when Naruto gave them back. He placed them back in his wallet and then dropped it on the desk. He sighed and turned around in the chair again, facing Naruto as he spoke in a low voice, "I used to have tons of books. I was really into the horror, or thriller genre. Same for movies – plus some ninja ones," he admitted with a little smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"Gotta love those."

"Yeah… I had um…" he looked down, "so much music… rock alternative and symphonic metal, mostly. Some classical, some instrumental… all the Apocalyptica albums… I saw you had some in your IPod too…"

"Yeah they're amazing." Naruto was eager to hear more, to know more about Sasuke, so he waited.

Still looking downward he continued speaking softly, "I'm a runaway kid, Naruto," he finally admitted, "I ran away from… him, my uncle…"

"You mean, after he did that to you," Naruto looked at Sasuke's chest even though the scar was covered by his t-shirt right now.

"Yeah…"

"But you must've been at the hospital for a while…" That big a wound must have been pretty extreme… he thought. He waited expectantly for Sasuke to continue but he was hesitating.

He ran pale shaky fingers through his long raven locks in frustration, "It's complicated…"

Naruto suddenly understood something. "You never told anyone about this."

"N-No… I haven't."

"You can tell me if you want. Or if you're not comfortable I can get you an appointment with my therapist instead. He's really good."

Sasuke hugged the back of the chair, "I can tell you if you want."

"I'll listen."

He took a deep breath, "Well Madara… raped me."

Naruto's eyes widened a little, he hadn't expected this.

"Twice," he continued in a shaky voice, "once before…" he touched his chest, "this, and then after…"

"But… when he did that… you said it wasn't an accident so…"

"It was attempted murder," Sasuke nodded, "but he told everyone it was an accident. To this day I… have no idea how he pulled it off. Hell maybe he told them I did that to myself, I don't even know. But he was a pretty convincing guy. He was very elegant, charming, people loved him. He didn't even go to jail or anything at first. And he arranged a hospital bed and everything to be installed in his house so I woke up there. I had a private doctor at home the whole deal. But I was fucking scared that he'd try to kill me again."

"But I don't get it," Naruto was so confused, "why did he try to do that in the first place?"

"Maybe I should start with the beginning, huh?" Sasuke chuckled weakly. He placed his arms on top of the chair and hid his face partly. "I went to live with him when I was thirteen. My parents… died in a car crash so… Madara took us in, Itachi and I. Um… Itachi was eighteen so he had finished high school and he left to go study in the States. Madara raped me for the first time when I turned sixteen. It was pretty fucked up… I was kinda traumatized after that."

"I can imagine…" Naruto swallowed hard.

Sasuke slowly looked up and locked eyes with him. Then he glanced away again.

"Yeah. But it was weird… we never talked about it. Madara pretended like nothing happened. So I thought maybe it was a one time thing and it'd passed. The sparring thing… I liked it but I hated being near him. He insisted though… It wasn't so bad 'cause I was getting better every time. When some of his friends came over they were impressed with my skills. I was becoming even better than him," Sasuke chuckled dryly. "He wasn't too happy about that. Everything was about dominating with him."

When he hesitated Naruto asked, "And then what happened?"

"Well… when I was seventeen he tried to rape me again, but I was stronger so I resisted. I was struggling too much he wasn't able to do anything and we just ended up hurting one another and… He said he wanted to fight for it, with the real swords."

"Fight for it?"

"Yeah… if he won, he got to fuck me, and if I won, he'd leave me alone. I figured I had nothing to lose, since… fight or no fight… he was gonna try anyway. And I thought I could beat him." He scratched his nose, and then ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he continued, "So we fought. He was getting exhausted, and frustrated. I'm… I'm really patient when I fight… I wait for the other to get exhausted, and then I get more aggressive… So I did that… he almost lost… he was about to drop the fucking sword I could tell. But then he cheated. He kicked my leg and I fell, and he… slashed me. That's how it happened. I saw it in his eyes," he frowned, narrowed his dark eyes and shook his head slightly. "He wanted to kill me in that moment. But apparently he changed his mind. I don't know. I passed out. Next thing I remember, I woke up in the hospital room, set up in Madara's house. I was still pretty weak. They gave me some morphine, the whole deal. Some really sweet girl from school brought me all my homework. So I was able to study and show up for the exams."

"And you still got the highest grades," Naruto said in disbelief.

"I'm smart like that," Sasuke chuckled.

"But… it doesn't even make sense," Naruto tugged at his own hair, trying to understand, "you… why didn't you tell anyone about what happened to you? About your uncle? I mean what the hell?"

"Ever since my parents died, and Itachi left me alone with that man… I became really introverted. When he raped me it didn't help," he closed his eyes and seemed to shudder at the memory. Naruto wanted nothing more than to comfort him but he sat still and waited for the rest of the story. "I kinda… put walls around myself, or whatever you wanna call it. I never talked to anyone. I was even… I could say I was disrespectful. Madara always spoke to the headmaster and the teachers to tell them I had a special condition or whatever. They let me sit in the back, and they let me work alone, even when it was team projects or whatever. They never asked me questions. Some days went by when I never even opened my mouth to talk, you know?"

"That's fucked up…"

"Yeah I was that _weird_ kid you know? Every school has one, maybe… that was me. Some girls thought I was cute or whatever but they still stayed away. Like, Naruto, I'm telling you, except for my parents, and my brother maybe, you're probably the person I talked the most with in my entire life, and I've only known you for a couple days."

"That's hard to believe."

"But it's true. So you can imagine I was used to keeping stuff to myself. When Madara did… what he did… I didn't know what to do."

When Sasuke stopped talking Naruto frowned, "But you said he raped you twice?"

"Yeah. Right after the exams. I was still weakened from the injury. I couldn't defend myself. I just waited for it to be finished," his voice became weak and strangled, "it was so horrible like you have no idea." He shuddered, breathing hard, "It was the longest fucking moment of my life. I can still _feel_ it when I think about it, even after all this time. I'm sorry I…" he frowned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the tears he had gathered on his hand somewhat disbelievingly. Perhaps, Naruto thought, he hadn't cried in a long time.

"So you ran away after that? I can imagine…"

"Yeah…" he whispered. "I just took my violin and clothes in a backpack and that's it."

"But, Sasuke, if that guy is still out there…"

He shook his head, his bangs hid his face but Naruto could still see that he was crying. He kept rubbing his fingers under his eyes frantically.

"N-No he… a few months later I saw it in the news; he got arrested… Apparently he raped some other guys… Maybe he was frustrated 'cause I was gone, or maybe he was already doing it before, I have no idea. But yeah he got caught; he's in jail for life I think. That's what I saw in the news anyway, back then."

"Thank God…"

"Yeah, he got what he deserved," Sasuke sniffed, and then sighed shakily as he continued rubbing his eyes. "But I feel guilty sometimes when I think that... maybe he did that to those other boys cause of me. Cause I didn't tell..."

"You'll hurt yourself," Naruto said worriedly. He jumped to his feet and stepped closer to Sasuke. He hesitated but took his slender pale wrists and pulled them away from his face.

Naruto lifted him up and held him tight, pushing the chair away. Sasuke slowly calmed down, but his skinny body was still racked by occasional sobs as warm tears fell on Naruto's shoulders.

"I feel so… lame I mean… this is so stupid like, why the hell am I crying it's been such a long time," he tried to chuckle but it sounded more like a sob. Naruto squeezed him tight, comfortingly.

"Hey," he said quietly, "don't worry about it. Just let it out."

This actually made Sasuke chuckle, for real this time, he pulled away slowly, only to fall back in the computer chair. He wiped his reddened eyes one last time and looked up at Naruto.

"It's kinda fucked up that I told you all this… Oh hey…" Sasuke looked away as they heard a small mewl. Keiko jumped on Sasuke's legs and Naruto smiled at the sight. He returned to sit on the bed.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said in a low voice as he caressed the little black hairy ball curling up on his thighs. "I got checked after that, and I was clean. I didn't do anything with anyone else cause the whole thing kinda…" He sighed.

"What, you were… disgusted by sex or something?"

"I guess… but, a couple weeks ago, when Sasori…"

Naruto gasped quietly. Damn, he had forgotten about the Sasori thing.

"I mean I get paranoid sometimes," Sasuke frowned, still looking at the little cat on his lap, "I really don't know where that guy's dick's been so…"

Naruto cleared his throat, "Yeah you should get checked… I can take you to a clinic if you want. In fact we could go tomorrow morning. I'm only going to work at noon."

"It's okay," Sasuke said a bit shyly, "I can go by myself you've done more than enough."

"No I'll go with you. I know how it is…"

Finally he looked up, flipping his bangs swiftly and their eyes met. "You've done it before?"

"Yeah," he explained, "in between Sakura and Hinata there was a random girl, at a party… We did it without a condom she said it was fine and we were drunk so… But the next day I got paranoid so I know exactly how you feel."

"You wanna go tomorrow morning?" he asked in a little voice.

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you…" Sasuke seemed relieved as he glanced away. Relieved and scared at the same time.

Naruto wondered, if he was so paranoid, then why hadn't he gotten checked before? Then he remembered, back then, he had been scared to go alone… and when Kiba had offered to go with him then it had been okay. Maybe for Sasuke it was the same, and he had been a little scared to go alone. Naruto really hoped he was okay.

"Maybe we should go to sleep then," Sasuke got up and Keiko made a sound of protest before running away.

"Yeah, good night Sasuke, try not to worry about it too much 'kay?"

"Yeah okay… thanks."


	6. Another night thinking of you

Chapter 6

Another night thinking of you

Naruto got a lot done on Monday. First thing he brought Sasuke to the clinic so they could take blood samples for the test. He left his phone number and they reassured him, saying they would call him as soon as they had the results. Sasuke was nervous, and Naruto could tell he wished he had the results right away. Naruto rubbed his arm for both warmth and comfort as they stepped outside and went to the car.

With Sasuke's help that morning they had disassembled the baby crib and put it, along with the other things to donate, in the trunk. So they stopped by the organization, which according to their website was open at this hour. It turned out it was correct information, and the women working there thanked them warmly for the donation. Naruto was feeling better after doing this. At least he would help out some family in need out there.

After driving Sasuke back home, and officially giving him the double of the key, Naruto got ready to go to work. He wore nice black slacks with a blue button down shirt and loose black tie; casual but nice. He put on his dress shoes and jacket and he smiled fondly at Sasuke, who was playing with their new pet in the living room.

"I'll come back late," Naruto informed, "I've got an appointment this evening after work."

"With your therapist?" Sasuke got up and stepped closer in the hall.

"Yup."

"You're gonna talk about me?" He teased.

"Well amongst other things," Naruto said defensively, "don't give yourself too much importance." Of course he was gonna talk mostly about Sasuke but he didn't need to tell him that…

"Uh-huh," Sasuke raised a brow.

"Anyway are you gonna be fine?"

The male leaned against the nearest wall, sighing, as he turned his head to look at Naruto. He looked good in his new clothes; black skinny jeans, silver belt and black tank top. Also he had black arm warmers, and with his long, slightly messy jet black hair, and pale white skin which offered a contrast… He was just… yeah Naruto always felt like he was a work of art. He always felt like drawing him.

"It's killing me not being able to play music, you have no idea…"

"That's where you're wrong, I do know how you feel. You have to try to keep busy with something else."

"Like what, any suggestions? I only work tomorrow…"

Naruto shrugged, glancing around the slightly messy house, "You can use my kitchen all you want, if you feel like it you can cook… Um… I don't know you already know you can use my laptop, play video games… You can visit town a little if you want but be careful not to get lost. And make sure you lock the door."

He smiled, "I got it."

"See ya later."

"Yeah."

…

Naruto was in a good mood when he got to work. He said hi to some colleagues with a smile, and they seemed surprised. Of course, due to the circumstances, he could understand their shock. It was a little bit annoying, actually. But it would pass, and things would go back to normal.

First things first, he went to Jiraya's office. The owner was in a meeting but the new secretary told him he should be back shortly, so Naruto decided to wait. The new girl was pretty, but Naruto would expect nothing less of Jiraya. She was thin yet curvy, with long brown hair pulled up neatly in a ponytail, and big brown eyes circled with black.

"I'm Tenten," she introduced herself with a smile as she loomed over her desk to shake his hand.

"Naruto," he smiled back.

"What's that?" She asked glancing at the folder he was carrying.

He told her; the cover for a romance novel. When he showed her, and told her the name of the famous romance author, she squealed and he had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. Of course she was a fan; typical. She was cute though as she looked dreamily at his drawing.

"It's so beautiful…"

Or maybe he just found her cute right now because he was a sucker for flattery.

"Thanks," he scratched his hair lightly and some long bangs fell into his eyes. He flicked them aside and then he took the drawing back to put it safely in the folder.

"You're so talented," she batted her eyelashes before sitting back down in her chair, crossing her ankles under the desk. Her feet were clad in pretty high heel shoes.

"Well it's my job…"

"I can't wait to see the final product."

"I'll probably get a copy for free," he chuckled, "so I'll be sure to lend it to you. To be honest," he lowered his voice, "it's not really my favorite type of book."

She giggled, "I guess it's more for girls huh?"

"Definitely. So do you like it working for Jiraya?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "he's a good boss and the salary's not bad for this position. But…" her smile faded as she looked down at her outfit; short black skirt and white blouse with a few buttons left open, "he requests these particular clothes, which I find weird…"

Naruto clenched his fists; sometimes Jiraya went too far. But he said nothing. He knew Jiraya meant no harm. He hadn't tried anything with any of his secretaries – he just liked eye candy, that old pervert.

Said old man arrived in the room soon after. They were in the section right in front of his office.

"I see you two already met then! That's great!" He smiled widely, "Naruto, glad to see you back at work. You already have something for me huh? The author will be pleased, come in my office…" He placed his hand on Naruto's back briefly as he led him to his office.

They discussed work for a long time, Jiraya giving him so many assignments that even with his enthusiasm and good mood, Naruto wasn't sure he could all do before the deadlines. Still, he promised he would do his best. As promised, his godfather also wrote him a check to help him out financially. Again, Naruto repeated himself, promising he would pay him back as soon as possible.

After this long meeting with his boss, Naruto went to his small office and got to work. Some colleagues came to talk to him and they made light talk, but nothing more. The hours went by quickly enough. Naruto only took a fifteen minutes break later in the afternoon to grab a drink in the vending machines.

At some point his cell buzzed and he flipped it open. It was a text from Sasuke: _I got lost lol. _

Oh no… Naruto chuckled to himself. Poor guy. He decided to call him; maybe he could give him directions. It didn't work, it went straight to the answering machine. So he shrugged and decided he would try later. Maybe Sasuke had just walked in a subway station or something.

…

The time came for Naruto's therapy session. The sky was already dark outside, and he shivered as he made his way to his car. He started it and put on the heat but before driving away he tried to call Sasuke for the third time – still no answer. He was starting to worry.

But then he felt silly. Maybe Sasuke had just turned off his phone or something. He was an adult after all, even though nineteen was still young… But he was an adult nonetheless, Naruto tried desperately to reassure himself, he would be fine. Sasuke was used to being on his own after all.

So brushing the thoughts away, as much as possible anyway, Naruto drove toward the building where Kakashi's office was. Naruto was always his last appointment of the day on Mondays.

As always, when he got to his office, Kakashi was doing his favorite activity; reading a hentai manga. One of those harem stories, in which some guy was loved by ten different yet all extremely sexy girls and in the end, he decided to date all of them and great, everyone was happy! Naruto gave a little knock on the slightly opened door. The receptionist had just told him to let himself in.

"Oh, Naruto, come in…"

The office was small but comfortable. Naruto sat on the couch. Kakashi was sitting behind his nice oak desk, and behind him was a large bay window with a pretty great view of the city since they were on the seventh floor of a building here.

"So how are you? How was your vacation?"

"Honestly," Naruto leaned back comfortably in the desk right after taking off his leather jacket. He also loosened his tie, "not that great. It was disappointing at first… but then something… unexpected happened."

Kakashi leaned forward on his desk, tilting his head slightly and narrowing his brown eyes, "Unexpected?"

Naruto almost laughed. Kakashi was one of those therapists who almost always used the same strategy; repeating the patient's words to make them talk. But that was okay. At least, sometimes, Kakashi could be incredibly insightful, and say some very helpful things – sometimes.

All in all, he had a strange appearance, and some people might not take him seriously. But the male couldn't care less apparently. In his mid-thirties, Kakashi had a quite youthful appearance. He wasn't ugly. He had strange hair though, almost gravity defying and prematurely gray. But his sometimes handsome, sometimes plain mocking smile and laughing brown eyes made up for that.

"Yeah, unexpected. I met someone."

"Oh, really? How was she?"

"A guy, Kakashi," Naruto informed, "I met a guy. He's a musician. His name's Sasuke… he's nineteen but he's really mature for his age. He's… gorgeous. Like, you know I'm not gay," Naruto licked his lips as he thought of Sasuke, "but you know, I can tell when a guy is… that good looking. So I used him as a model for live drawing."

"Was it naked live drawing?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that?" He raised a fine blonde eyebrow.

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi brushed it off, "so you're drawing again then?"

"Yeah, before meeting him, no matter what I tried to draw," he frowned, shifting slightly in the couch, "I was never satisfied…"

"You mentioned that in previous sessions," the gray-haired male nodded, "you said you could barely start and already you got frustrated and practically ripped the paper to shreds – your terms."

Kakashi was looking at his notes as he said this. Naruto chuckled.

"You actually wrote that stuff down huh?"

"And you just laughed."

"What?"

"You just laughed. That's an improvement, to say the least. I can tell you're no longer in a severe depressed state, that's for sure. Would you say it's thanks to this guy, and the fact that you're drawing again?"

"Definitely," Naruto nodded, "it helps. And I got rid of… the… y'know the baby stuff," he glanced away and scratched his hair. Maybe he was doing better but it was still difficult to talk about this. "I donated it to an organism. All that's left now is give the rest of… I mean there're still some folders… that I need to bring to… Mister Hyuga so yeah."

"You still have trouble saying her name," Kakashi pointed out.

"I guess…" he said in a low voice.

"But you're doing considerable progress," he made a little smile, "I'm glad."

"Yeah… I even went to work today and I did really nice jobs on some assignments if I do say so myself…"

"That's great. So what else would you like to talk about for today's session. I haven't really prepared anything."

"Kakashi, you never prepare anything."

"I guess you have a point. Should we talk about this… Sasuke person?"

"Yes," he took a deep breath. Here goes nothing… "I actually brought him… here with me. He wanted to come to Tokyo really badly so I'm helping him out. The guy's had it really rough, like you have no idea. He told me pretty much everything…"

"Really? But you haven't known each other very long."

"Exactly! I was surprised too… But you know what started it all?" He laughed lightly as he remembered their first night together, "I told him what you told me once. You know, that sometimes it's good to confide in a stranger, or someone you don't know that well, as long as they're willing to listen… That it can be an even better therapy than to talk to a friend."

"I said that?" Kakashi tilted his head and Naruto face palmed. "Never mind. Okay, so you guys talked to each other a lot then? Not just him, but you too?"

"Yeah I mean… I told him about… Hinata, so…"

Kakashi made a small smile and wrote something down. Naruto rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the couch and crossed his arms.

"Are you actually writing down, like, he can say her name now. Great progress, or some shit like that?"

"Let me do my job Naruto. So what else can you tell me about him? How did you befriend him so quickly?"

Naruto parted his lips but no sound came out. He just remembered something. Sasuke still hadn't called him back, huh? He took out his cell. Indeed, nothing.

"Can I just make a quick phone call?"

Kakashi shrugged, "You're paying for this session."

Jiraya was paying, actually. But Naruto didn't care. One quick phone call, that was all he needed… If only Sasuke could answer.

He didn't.

"Damn it…" Now he was really starting to worry.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, forget it. Let's just continue…"

"You were gonna tell me more about Sasuke?"

"Yeah, um, well, I think we became friends quickly because… of our art. I know it sounds weird but… we really bonded over that. I could tell I had his respect when I drew him as he played violin… It was just so intense you know?" Naruto would have smiled while remembering those moments but he was too worried and his heart wasn't into it. He wished Sasuke would call him back or even just text him, to tell him he was okay.

"That's great. So he's in town now? You're gonna continue seeing him?"

"Actually he's living with me for a while."

Kakashi's brown eyes widened a bit at hearing this. He shifted in his chair, uncrossed and crossed his legs again.

"Wow that's…" he frowned, looked down at his sheet then at Naruto again, "that's a big step, and fast, I mean… I'm a bit worried about you. Are you sure you can trust him?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. He already got a job, he's starting tomorrow. He's gonna pay me back, not that he owes me a lot, just the plane ticket really." He didn't mention the clothes. He didn't want to go into too many details here.

But there _was_ something else he wanted to discuss. And Kakashi's next question encouraged him, actually.

"How exactly do you feel about him?" The therapist rested his elbows on the desk, and placed his chin in his linked hands lightly.

Naruto glanced away, "I… I don't really know. I have this weird obsession to always draw him. Like, he's so beautiful, I don't know how to explain…"

"Have you been questioning your sexual preferences upon meeting him?" Kakashi narrowed his brown eyes a little.

Naruto kept averting his eyes, and a light blush colored his cheeks. Yes, he had… Maybe. He wasn't sure. At the same time, Sasuke's beauty was just… troubling him, right? That didn't mean he was into men all of a sudden.

"It would be nice if you shared your thoughts with me, but I can wait," Kakashi said, slightly amused, after a moment of silence.

"I… don't think so," he said hesitantly, "but there was this one time… last Thursday night actually…"

"What happened last Thursday night?"

"We went out dancing. And we danced together… I was just trying to help out," Naruto hurriedly explained, running his fingers through his hair and rolling up his sleeves at his elbows. He felt hot all of a sudden, just like whenever he remembered that particular moment. "Cause he was kinda drunk and helpless and so many guys were trying to grab him so I just decided to dance with him to help out… Am I making sense?"

"Yeah I understand… but did you enjoy it?"

"Y-Yeah…" he felt his cheeks heating up, "I kinda did."

"I see. You can tell me more details if you want don't be embarrassed."

"Nothing happened," Naruto quickly said, "we just danced that's it."

"And he's living with you? And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah actually it feels nice to have a roommate."

"I can imagine. You never lived alone before, after all."

"No and last month was… hard. Oh… we even got a cat yesterday," Naruto suddenly remembered, chuckling. He still wasn't used to the idea that he had a pet at home.

"Let me ask you something. With… Sasuke… are you touching each other a lot? I don't mean anything perverted by that. It could just be nudging, hugging, touching each other's arms, shoulders…"

"Yeah, I guess we are," he had to admit.

Kakashi seemed concerned. "Listen Naruto, I care about you, you know that. Not just as a patient, but also as Jiraiya's friend… I'm glad to see you smiling and laughing and I can tell you're doing better, but…" He sighed quietly, and locked eyes with deep blue, "I don't want you to… try to replace what you had. I want you to mourn properly, and then move on… If you just replace the things you lost… by finding new affection and comfort…"

"I'm not… replacing anything," Naruto frowned, suddenly feeling angry, "What are you talking about? H-Hinata can never be replaced. Or the family we were gonna have." He leaned forward without realizing, and spoke loudly, "And yeah I hugged him but what was I supposed to do? He was telling me about the shit that happened to him in his past… I mean the guy was raped… and, and, almost murdered, Kakashi! You have no idea… I was just trying to comfort him… Honestly I think he needs therapy more than I do…"

"I'm really sorry, Naruto," Kakashi said very quietly, "I didn't mean to upset you. And about your friend, well if he needs help I'd be more than willing to add him to the list of my patients, of course."

Naruto calmed himself considerably. "I'm sorry about yelling. Yeah I'll… I'll ask him. But he seems really strong. It's impressive, really. Honestly, it's an inspiration to stay strong myself."

"Don't sell yourself short there," the older male said with a soft smile, "you're very strong too, Naruto."

"Thanks, Kakashi, I appreciate, but I don't know…" He sighed and closed his eyes, "I think you were a little bit right… that's why I got angry. Well I'm not… replacing. But… it's nice to have someone around. It's less painful, the memories are less painful when he's around. The house isn't depressingly empty, you know? And also I feel like Sasuke needs me. So all those things… I think… I don't know," he sighed again, rubbing his temple.

"The only thing that worries me is that you're putting a lot of trust in this guy. But he's very young. I just don't want you to be devastated if he randomly decides to go back home, or if he goes partying and finds new roommates…"

Naruto frowned, thinking about the fact that Sasuke still hadn't called back, or even sent a text. What if he was gone? No, he wouldn't… Sasuke was thankful for the opportunity Naruto was giving him. He wouldn't just leave… It didn't make any sense. So what if something bad had happened to him today?

But maybe he had just lost his phone. Or maybe the battery was dead. Yes, there was probably a perfectly rational explanation. Naruto looked up.

"I think I'll be fine," Naruto said calmly, he was pretty much improvising here, "the progress I made these past few days, even if it was thanks to him, I still have it no matter what. So even if he leaves or whatever, which I doubt he will but yeah I'd be fine; I'd still have my motivation to draw, I think."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Kakashi nodded slowly. "Just one question… so from what I understand, correct me if I'm wrong, Sasuke is gay?" Naruto nodded. "Does he have feelings for you?"

Naruto froze. Did Sasuke have feelings for him? He hadn't even… considered that. Did that make him selfish? Shit… what if Sasuke was falling for him? That wouldn't be good. Then Naruto would hurt him. But no… he was thinking too much into this. They had only known each other for a few days. And Sasuke didn't seem like the type to get involved in any relationships at all. Just last night he had revealed that he hadn't even had sex with anyone, well except for the unfortunate incidents of course.

"I think," Naruto eventually said, "he has a lot of private issues to deal with. I don't think he's ready to think about a boyfriend anyway. And even if he was, I made it clear enough that I'm straight so I don't think there would be a problem."

"I see."

"Can we… I know there's a lot of time left but can we stop here for today?" Naruto pleaded.

"Um, like I said before, you're the one paying for these sessions…"

"You've helped me a lot already," Naruto said sincerely, "I'll definitely think about all the things you told me. Maybe next week we can have an hour and a half session to make up for today. I just really need to go home right now."

"Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah I just…" he checked his phone, still nothing. "I gotta go. Thanks so much…"

The transactions were done automatically; Jiraiya transferred the money to his friend Kakashi and Naruto didn't have to worry about a thing. So he thanked Kakashi again and left in a hurry. He really wanted to go home and see if Sasuke was all right. Maybe he had just fallen asleep or something. Maybe his phone was downstairs and Sasuke was upstairs and he couldn't hear it. Naruto tried to reassure himself like that as he drove back home in the cold night.

But the door was locked, the lights off and Sasuke wasn't there. Naruto looked through the entire house. No Sasuke. The cat mewled indignantly because there was no food left in her bowl, so Naruto fed her. He tried to calm down but it just wasn't working anymore. He had no idea where Sasuke was…

Naruto fell in the sofa as he watched Keiko eat hungrily. He should be hungry too, actually, he hadn't eaten anything since morning. But he was tensed and anxious so he had no appetite. As he glanced out the window through the wooden blinds at the night, he thought, if it turned out Sasuke was just fine, then he would yell at him for fucking texting him that 'he was lost lol' and then nothing. It was freaking late now. Where the hell could he be? And if he was lost couldn't he just ask for directions?

Maybe something bad had happened. It was possible. The beautiful young male seemed like the kind of guy who attracted the wrong people sometimes, as in, dangerous and/or perverted dudes. Naruto's heart sank at the thought. He ran his tan fingers through messy long blonde locks as he dialed Sakura on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura, how are you?"

"Oh hi Naruto! I'm good yourself?"

"I'm worried about Sasuke," he cut straight to the chase, "he went to visit the city today but he's still not back and he won't answer his cell. I'm worried something bad happened… Do you think I should start calling hospitals or something?"

"Um, no, Naruto, I don't think so. He probably just went in a bar? He'll probably come back at 3 am and then you'll regret taking a troublesome teen in your house," she teased on a light tone.

"I don't know Sakura, I don't think he'd do that. But maybe you're right, I guess…" he sighed. He was still worried…

"If something did happen, well the hospital won't have his folder ready yet. It's a bit complicated when it's a new patient. So they won't be able to tell you… Just wait tomorrow, maybe? If he's still not back then you can call. You gave him a spare key?"

"Yeah…"

"Ah, then it's all good! You can even lock the door and go to sleep, don't worry too much. I'm sure tomorrow morning he'll be there!"

"I guess… thanks Sakura." He didn't really feel reassured but he was grateful that she was trying.

"Oh by the way, I wanted to ask, do you know if he's seeing anyone right now?"

He chuckled, "No he's single, but…"

"Oh! Cause I thought he seemed like a really cool guy, definitely the mysterious type but I don't dislike that. He's really hot! I know he's kinda young, I mean he's nineteen right? And I'm twenty three… Do you know when he turns twenty?"

"Sakura… he's gay, so…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That's such a shame! All the cutest ones are gay."

Naruto laughed lightly, "You're funny sometimes Sakura."

"Oh shut up. I'm really disappointed right now. Anyway, I need to study, exams tomorrow and all…"

"Must be hard dealing with an internship and school at the same time."

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do. I wanna be a doctor, so… but I do have the day off Saturday! You're gonna come to my birthday on Friday right?"

"Sure. You still want me to bring Sasuke even though he's not straight?" Naruto teased.

"Maybe if I make him drink a lot?" She asked hopefully.

"Please don't," he chuckled.

"Okay, fine, jeez, buzz kill. Anyway, don't worry too much; I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, I'll let you study. I'll see you on Friday."

"Great! Good night Naruto."

"Night," he said before hanging up.

He was hopeful for a moment but no, he had no missed calls or texts. Sighing, he looked at Keiko. The little black cat was intrigued by the television cables apparently.

"No, no, no," Naruto got up and picked up the kitten, "don't do that you. What a little monster."

She mewled and protested so he had to let her go, and then she scrambled away. Ungrateful little thing, really. Naruto chuckled; it seemed this cat just liked Sasuke. He made his way to the bookshelves and looked at the framed picture of Hinata and him, as he often did. He missed her so much. Sometimes he felt like she would enter the room any moment, and come give him a little massage to relax him, or kiss his cheek. She was always smiling, always laughing softly. They had been so happy… sure they'd had fights, but they were rare, and never lasted long. He had been so sure to spend the rest of his life with her.

But somehow, tonight, as he looked at the picture, it wasn't so painful anymore. He was a little bit… resigned, and sad, melancholic maybe. Maybe this feeling was the next step in the mourning process or whatever psychological term it was called. Naruto didn't know, and he didn't really care. Maybe he would ask Kakashi next Monday.

His heart clenched tightly in his chest as he looked at the door, and then the empty sofa bed. He was still worried about Sasuke, of course, despite Sakura's reassuring words. It wouldn't go away until he knew that he was safe. Since he couldn't sleep anyway, Naruto decided to try to keep busy. He wasn't in the mood for a movie or video games or anything like that, so instead he did something that he only rarely did of his own free will usually; he cleaned up the house.

This time the activity included cleaning the litter. It wasn't exactly the most fun thing in the world. Maybe he'd make Sasuke do it, since he liked the stupid little animal so much. Naruto continued cleaning and tidying and he even washed the dishes. He brought the box with the Hyuga company related folders in the hall, telling himself he would bring it to Hinata's father as soon as possible. He wondered if Neji – Hinata's cousin, but he had been more like a brother to her really, because he had been raised by her father as well – still lived there. Probably, unless he had moved out while he was gone just like Sakura. But that was very unlikely. Naruto missed him. They had been just like family, during those five years…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Naruto almost jumped to his feet. He hadn't realized just how tensed he was. He hurried to open, and his eyes widened as he took in the sight. He shivered violently in the cold night air but he didn't care. There was a car he vaguely recognized in the street, in front of his house, and on the porch Suigetsu was standing with Sasuke, half-conscious, clinging to him. Suigetsu had his arm around his thin waist to hold him up. Sasuke had his jacket on but it was unzipped, Naruto also noticed it was dirty. His hair was all messy, his lips and cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes blurry as they opened slowly.

"This yours?" Suigetsu laughed, grabbing Sasuke's waist and throwing him in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered weakly as he clung to him instead, more tightly so then he had to Suigetsu. Naruto, filled by his worry for him held him so tight that he was most likely almost suffocating him.

"What happened? Where did you find him?"

"In a gay bar!" Suigetsu laughed rubbing his arms for warmth. He was just wearing a black hoodie over a tight purple top and pale gray skinny jeans.

"Come in," Naruto said and he stepped aside in the hall, still holding Sasuke.

"Naruto I feel sick."

"Yeah be careful," Suigetsu warned before closing the door, "he keeps throwing up. I told him he shouldn't mix Smirnoff and rum shooters."

"God fucking damn it…" Naruto was pissed at Sasuke and worried at the same time now.

The blonde kept his arm around the slightly smaller male, and try to lead him to the bathroom on the first floor, but Sasuke stumbled and almost fell.

"Yeah he keeps falling too." Suigetsu pointed out.

Frustrated Naruto decided to just carry him over his shoulder.

"D-Don't I'm gonna fucking throw up…"

"Wait for the bathroom at least," Naruto hissed.

"I know… but…"

Naruto hurriedly put him down on the cold bathroom floor. Sasuke held the toilet seat – he was extremely pale. He looked up at Naruto pleadingly.

"Go away…"

"Fine."

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the living room. He plopped down onto the wooden chair while Suigetsu took place in the black leather sofa. The two young men faced each other.

"Don't be too hard on him," Suigetsu said.

"Why? He got drunk like an idiot. He didn't even answer my phone calls. And here I was worrying that he'd gotten beaten up in an alley or something…"

"Oh that reminds me, I forgot his bag in my car…"

"His bag?"

"Yeah…" Suigetsu got up and ran to the door, fingering the car keys in his pocket.

Naruto waited for him to come back. If Sasuke was throwing up he was being strangely quiet because he couldn't hear anything. Keiko was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was on the second floor. The little thing seemed skillful enough to climb up and down the stairs already.

Suigetsu came back in, shivering as he closed the door and slipped off his shoes again. He had a plastic bag in his hand, from an electronic store it seemed. He put it on the coffee table.

"He bought this earlier today I guess…" Suigetsu said.

Intrigued, Naruto looked inside…

It was a phone charger.

He felt like laughing; right, it kind of made sense didn't it? Sasuke's phone was most likely dead. He hadn't brought any charger. Either it was burned with the rest of his stuff or still somewhere in the mess that was his old apartment… they would never know.

"I can't believe I was so worried," Naruto sighed.

"Look like I said," Suigetsu crossed his legs casually, "don't be so hard on him. When I bumped into him at the bar he wasn't drunk at all. He'd just bought something so they let him stay inside. I'm the one who encouraged him to keep drinking. Then we got a bunch of shooters on the house. The bartender was really into Sasuke. I only drank one cause I was driving, and Sasuke drank all the others cause the bartender was encouraging him and some older dudes were looking at him and cheering and ugh… They were all over him I swear… you should thank me for keeping an eye on him."

"Thank you," Naruto said sincerely, "but I don't understand why he was in a place like that…"

"He told me he got lost and explored as much of the city as he could… he ended up finding a gay bar and he wanted to check it out. Probably wanted to try to ask someone for directions too. But he was kinda helpless," Suigetsu laughed. "I mean, okay, his phone was dead and he didn't know your number by heart, and he didn't remember your address," Naruto face palmed and Suigetsu laughed some more, "So what was he supposed to tell people? When he saw me he was relieved and he asked me for help. I went out after work to have some fun though so I didn't want to leave just yet. I told him if he drank and hung out with me a bit then I would help him afterwards. So that's what happened tonight. It's my entire fault," Suigetsu pointed at his chest.

"I can't believe he didn't even remember my address. Hey how come they even let him in the bar? He's still under age."

"I asked the same thing; he's got a fake id," Suigetsu chuckled, "it's pretty well done too."

"Wow, just great…"

Suigetsu got up and stretched his arms, before slapping Naruto's shoulder, "So hey like I said don't be hard on him, it's my fault. I could tell he didn't want to stay and keep drinking I practically forced him. It was the condition for me to help him out. I'm just that evil."

Naruto got up too, "What happened though?" He wasn't mad anymore, just worried again, and for different reasons. Was there something going on between Suigetsu and Sasuke now?

"Nothing," Suigetsu shrugged, "what do you mean what happened?"

"I don't know I saw him drunk once and he can get…" Naruto swallowed, "Clingy."

"Yeah he was clinging to me a bit," Suigetsu laughed, "wasn't complaining. He's cute, I like him."

"Right…"

"But nothing happened. I'm not the kind of guy who takes advantage of people like that, don't worry."

Naruto let out a relieved breath. "Thanks for helping him out Suigetsu, really. Thank god you found him right?"

"Yeah… I guess he was lucky I felt like going out tonight. I'm gonna be so fucking tired in class tomorrow… Aw man I'm probably gonna sleep through it." He yawned.

Naruto made a little smile, "You gonna be okay to drive?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks for caring though."

He put on his sneakers and zipped up his hoodie. After smiling at Naruto one last time and waving his hand he was gone.

Suddenly worried Naruto went to the bathroom. He sighed; sure enough Sasuke was passed out on the floor. There was nothing in the toilet. Maybe Sasuke hadn't been throwing up after all; just sleeping on the floor. Because he did that, fucking adorable little drunk idiot that he was.

"Can't believe you're making me carry you again," Naruto muttered to himself as he scooped him up in his arms.

Sasuke's head rolled onto his shoulder. His hair smelled good. Naruto brushed the thought away as he made his way back to the living room. At least he wasn't too heavy. He dropped him on the sofa bed. Sasuke didn't wake up.

Naruto sat next to him and proceeded to take off the dirty black jacket. He had to turn him on his side to take off one sleeve, and then repeat the actions to take it off completely… He was surprised when Sasuke didn't wake up.

"Stupid passed out drunk," Naruto whispered.

After throwing the jacket on the floor he removed the arm warmers and threw them away too. Unaware of his actions, he let his tan fingers trail lightly across Sasuke's slender, pale arm. Curious, Naruto then lifted up the black tank top all the way to his chest. In the back of his mind, he was happy to see that the bruises were healing. This time he trailed his fingers across his side, looking up at Sasuke's face for any sign of reaction. There was none.

"Are you dead or something?" he chuckled. Sasuke was usually so ticklish. Apparently he was sleeping really soundly. But of course he wasn't dead; his breathing was actually a little loud and rasped.

This observation worried Naruto a little so he went to open the window just a bit, to give him some fresh air. He came back to his spot on the bed, close to Sasuke's waist. So next he proceeded to take off the black skinny jeans. He held his breath as he slid then down his legs, although he didn't really know why. He enjoyed the feeling of the smooth, creamy skin. How could this guy's skin be so fucking soft? It was insane.

Naruto removed his jeans, and also shoes and socks in the process, and then he placed his legs under the sheets, which he brought up to his chest. He couldn't resist caressing the slightly messy raven hair, although briefly, before finally turning off the light and exiting the room.

* * *

Aw no action... yet. Lol be patient. Soon I promise ;-)

Thanks for the reviews guys^^


	7. Untameable

Chapter 7

Untameable

Naruto woke up with a start as he heard a loud thump in the hallway. He checked his alarm clock; it was just 6:00 am. Kicking the sheets he swung his legs out of the large bed and flicked on the lamp on the wooden bedside table. He found his comfy black sweat pants and threw them on.

As he opened the door his fears were confirmed. Sasuke had clearly fallen down in the hallway.

"Why do you always end up on the floor?"

He received a grunt as a reply. Naruto turned on the hallway light and looked at him, worried. Sasuke was so pale, so skinny, his long raven locks so messy as they hid his face. He was trembling, curling onto his side, wearing only his black boxer briefs and tank top, which was lifted and revealed his bony hips. His arm was across his waist and his other hand was pressed on his forehead and he seemed in a lot of pain.

"Hangover's being a bitch?"

"You have no idea…" Sasuke cracked his eyes open and looked at him through his messy bangs, "I don't want to know what was in those shooters…"

"Rum, according to Suigetsu," Naruto answered anyway. Oh well, he was still a bit pissed at the raven for making him worry. So he figured he could torture him a little.

It seemed to work. Sasuke moaned weakly as he crawled his way to the bathroom. Naruto followed him, and he took pity in him as he threw up in the toilet. He brushed the sides of Sasuke's face with his fingers to gather his hair, and held it back as the trembling, skinny body was racked with spasms. Nothing much was coming out, Naruto suspected Sasuke had been throwing up a lot already, and there was nothing left in his system. He just still felt sick because he was hungover. Tenderly he caressed the messy dark locks as he sat a little behind Sasuke.

He was coughing, and coughing and it seemed so painful. Naruto rubbed his back a little; he didn't know what to do.

"Don't drink so much next time," he said softly, "even if people encourage you."

"Ugh… they practically forced it down my throat… fucking Suigetsu… fucking bartender dude… and the others… it's all so blurry now…"

His body was still trembling but the spasms stopped at least. He flushed the toilet and got up on shaky legs. He went to lean across the sink counter as he turned on the tap water.

"I'm really sorry for waking you. You should go back to sleep." He closed his reddened eyes as he brought some water to his lips with a trembling pale hand.

Naruto suddenly, and strangely, wanted nothing more than to hug him from behind. He wanted to wrap his strong arms around this tiny waist and hold on tight, to comfort him. Weird… Maybe he was just tired, and he had been dreaming about Hinata, too. Unfortunately his subconscious liked to remind him all too often of what he had lost. What did dreaming with Hinata have to do with this though? Perhaps the urge to be so affectionate with someone… Maybe Kakashi was right with all his talk about 'replacing' and his need for affection. Or maybe Naruto was thinking too much into this.

He shook his thoughts away and yawned.

"Yeah, I guess I should. I've got another big day at work. And hey, you do remember it's your first day at Chouji's restaurant right?"

"Of course," Sasuke turned off the water but he was still leaning on the counter. He picked up his toothbrush and the toothpaste. Naruto sighed.

"And one last thing, next time you text me that you're lost, please don't do it right before your cell dies and I can't even reach you."

"It didn't die right after but," he said weakly, "I was in the subway so it wasn't working. I thought I still had some time and I'd be able to call you later."

"Apparently not."

"I'm sorry I was an idiot…"

"Yes you were."

"Go back to sleep Naruto I already said I was sorry okay?"

Why couldn't he just leave the bathroom and go back to sleep like he said? Instead he stepped closer.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke whispered. He had put the toothbrush down. Apparently he was waiting for Naruto to leave.

But he wasn't leaving. He wanted to… He really wanted to hold him, so tight. He didn't really know why…

Before he knew it Naruto had slid his arms around Sasuke's waist and he was indeed holding him. And the slightly smaller male held him back too, his cold, pale arms sliding across Naruto's smooth and warm backside. They stayed like this for a long time.

"Naruto?"

"I just…" he finally pulled away. Sasuke's arms slid down his sides limply and he went back to leaning against the sink. He looked a bit sad as he searched Naruto's eyes.

"I was just really worried about you, yesterday," the blonde finished. "I thought something happened to you."

Sasuke didn't react at first. Then his lips twitched into a small smile and he looked down, almost shyly.

"Well, except for Suigetsu being kind of a jerk, nothing happened. And I actually bought a charger yesterday so it should be fine. If I didn't lose it…"

"No," Naruto chuckled, "you didn't, it's downstairs."

"Good."

"You should go back to sleep soon."

"You too."

Naruto nodded and finally left the bathroom. He yawned and scratched his messy blonde hair before crawling back into his comfortable bed. Every time he slept in this bed he missed his girlfriend so much… but it wasn't so bad now. Every day it got a little, just a little better. Well, it was said that time healed all wounds, after all.

He slept for maybe a grand total of five minutes before he was woken up by the sound of the shower this time. He cursed and shifted more comfortably in the large bed, spreading his legs and then curling on his side again before tossing and turning… Damn he hated being woken up like that in the morning. Maybe getting such a troublesome roommate hadn't been a good idea after all.

With Hinata the house had always been so quiet. She had always been so considerate, making sure not to wake him up unnecessarily. He really needed to stop thinking about Hinata all the time. But it wasn't that easy. He supposed it would take time.

He closed his eyes and tried really hard to go back to sleep.

It didn't work. And eventually he thought, damn, Sasuke had been in the shower since forever. Well maybe not forever but still, he checked at the alarm clock and he read 6:50.

"What the hell?" he muttered, "If he randomly passed out again I swear…"

Well he didn't really know what he would do, but he would do something. Probably just yell at him. Again he removed himself from the sheets reluctantly and threw on his sweat pants. He made his way to the bathroom; the door wasn't locked.

"Sasuke? No you can't be serious… I mean really? In the bath tub?"

And while the shower was on at that. Yes, he seemed to be passed out in there. But as Naruto gripped the curtain he was a little bit shy to pull it. Well, he _had_ seen him naked before. Okay, he decided he could at least pull it a little.

So he did and reached down to shake Sasuke's shoulder. The stream of warm water was splashing across his chest and stomach as Sasuke was just sleeping there, his head leaning back against the tiled wall and turned to the side.

"What the…" Naruto muttered as he shook his shoulder almost aggressively, "Sasuke wake up damn it!"

But instead, due to Naruto's actions he slid down in the tub, his legs folding and his body rolling on the side, one arm thrown next to his face.

Sasuke was swallowing water like this though. Inevitably he woke up in the most unpleasant way, as he started coughing uncontrollably. Naruto sighed; well, his fault for passing out in the shower like an idiot. Someone was paying for all that hot water. Speaking of which, maybe it was about time Naruto turned it off. Now he felt guilty for not doing it before. It was kind of his fault too if Sasuke was choking right now.

So he quickly moved to the other side of the bath tub and turned off the tap completely. Sasuke was still coughing.

"You okay?" Naruto said softly as he hesitantly touched his back.

When Sasuke calmed down and was able to breathe properly again, he placed his wet hair behind his pierced ears and turned his head to look at Naruto.

He whispered, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Naruto was worried at first but then he wanted to smack himself across the face. Sasuke was gonna be just fine. They were just tired and being over dramatic. Besides, he realized something…

"Sasuke you didn't eat breakfast yesterday…" Naruto recalled out loud. It was true; Sasuke hadn't eaten anything because he was going to the clinic to get tested. "But did you eat something after that during the day at least?"

While he was talking Sasuke had moved and was now sitting in the middle of the tub, hugging his knees. He shook his head slightly.

"No…"

"Well there you have it. No wonder you're so sick. You got drunk with absolutely nothing in your stomach. You're such an idiot."

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face," he muttered.

"You deserve it." Naruto got up and threw a clean towel on Sasuke. "Now dry yourself and go to bed. Do you want me to wake you before I go to work?"

"No I'll put my alarm…"

"Your cell phone's dead."

"Oh, right," he got up slowly, his legs still trembling a little as he hid himself with the towel. He managed to wrap it around his hips but every movement seemed like an effort.

"I'll wake you at like, nine…" he sighed, "and I'll force you to eat something too. If you go to work like this you'll fucking die."

"I'll be fine I just need to sleep…" he stepped over the tub and onto the tiled floor but he stumbled and Naruto had to catch him.

"You doing it on purpose?" he said, half-amused, half-troubled, really, because he smelled good, and his skin was so warm, and wet, and soft…

"No you're the one that got in my way," Sasuke pushed him away and walked down the hallway. Naruto followed him, watching in disbelief as he walked down the stairs.

"Don't fall..."

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"You should be grateful! I can't believe you're talking to me like that."

"I am grateful," he whispered, leaning against the wall in the middle of the stairs. His dark eyes were sad as they locked with Naruto's, "I'm just… kinda ashamed right now. I'm being a shitty roommate. I kept you up last night didn't I? And now this morning I'm waking you early making so much noise like that…"

"It's okay," Naruto shrugged, "just don't make yourself sick like that again, please?"

He nodded, and sniffed a bit before scratching his messy wet hair. Blue eyes trailed on the pale, slender, yet toned body and the towel hanging low on those hips… Naruto shook his head.

"I'll come back to wake you at nine," he said before walking away.

…

But he couldn't sleep so instead Naruto went downstairs and to his office. Keiko apparently decided she felt like following him there. But when she randomly started biting his feet playfully Naruto put her outside and closed the door. She mewled for a few seconds then stopped. Naruto rolled his eyes; what an annoying little thing, adorable or not. He decided he really didn't care if Sasuke wanted to keep her, once he found a place of his own.

Naruto had come here because the light was much better, and most of his drawing material was already down here anyway. He would draw by memory… The image of Sasuke, just now, in the stairs, with just the towel, and his hair so messy yet so cute, dripping on his skin… Naruto was crept out by his own behavior.

But yeah instead of sleeping like he should he drew his new roommate _again_. He would soon have a real collection of drawings of Sasuke. Maybe he could try to sell them to Sakura or Ino – or any other girl for that matter – and make some money out of it at least. His silly thoughts made him smile.

There was no clock in this room and he didn't have his phone with him right now. So he had no way of knowing the time. He decided to just finish the drawing, certain it wasn't that late.

But when he walked out of the office a few moments later he was surprised as he passed the kitchen, and saw on the microwave that it was already 9:30. Damn, he would be late for work. Oh well, it wasn't the end of the world. In fact, it didn't really matter, as long as he finished his assignments in due time. And inspired as he was lately, Naruto was certain he could accomplish anything.

He went to peek at Sasuke's sleeping form on the sofa bed. Keiko at his feet. Cute, Naruto thought. He decided to let him sleep for now, while he went to take a quick shower. When he was done with that, he went to put on some stylish, fit dark blue jeans with a white button down shirt and a black blazer which he left open. He replaced his hair in front of the mirror, placing his bangs on the side and running his fingers through the rest in the hopes that it would dry nicely. Actually he liked having longer hair, it was a bit easier to style and it looked less crazy and spiky.

As he returned downstairs he went directly to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He wasn't a very good cook but even he could at least make eggs. He remembered Sasuke telling him he was a vegetarian except for sea food. What about eggs? Could he eat those? Oh well, if he said he couldn't then Naruto would force it down his throat. He didn't want the raven to randomly pass out on his first day at work.

Okay so he wasn't very good at making eggs after all. It was all scrambled and destroyed as he put it in the plate and the thing was he hadn't meant for it to be like that, but oh well. He also put a slightly toasted slice of bread in the plate and some cherry tomatoes. He recalled Sasuke telling him he loved those back at the grocery store on Sunday morning. Then he brought the plate to the living room. Now Sasuke wouldn't be able to tell him that he wasn't nice after this. Breakfast in bed, really, Naruto was reaching whole new nicety levels.

He sat on the mattress and shook Sasuke's shoulder. At least this time the raven didn't risk choking on water or anything. He just frowned and opened blurry dark eyes slowly.

"You… made me breakfast?" He chuckled and sat up, keeping the sheet above his waist with his hand, "that's so sweet."

"I know right. You better eat it."

"I'll… try," he said sincerely, "I hope I'm not sick again."

Naruto hoped so too. He said nothing and just watched as Sasuke picked up the plate. He started with the tomatoes and then chuckled nervously as he glanced at Naruto.

"Why are you watching me?"

"I wanna make sure you're eating."

"Fine…"

Sasuke ate slowly; it was clear he didn't have much appetite and still felt a bit sick. But at least he was trying. That was good enough for Naruto.

"I don't think I can eat all of it," Sasuke said in a little voice after eating half the toast and just a few tiny bites of egg.

"All right," the blonde said softly as he took back the plate, "it's okay. You should take it easy, after all. You want some coffee?"

"No…"

"Do you want some tea?" He tried again.

…Yeah okay."

Naruto smiled, "I can't be mad at you. Even hungover you're cute how can you pull that off?" He ruffled his hair before leaving the room.

He stopped in the hallway when he realized he had just called him cute. What the hell was wrong with him? Sasuke was his friend but… like; he'd never call Kiba or Shikamaru cute. He promised himself never to do it again.

Back in the kitchen he put some water to boil and ate his own breakfast. He was starving. He kept glancing out the window at the pale sunlight, lost in his thoughts. Keiko started pacing the room and mewling indignantly. Oh, so that thing was hungry again, huh?

"Sasuke! Come and feed your damn cat!"

He walked in the kitchen shortly after, wearing gray skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Without a word he went to pick up the kitten food.

"You don't like her do you?" he said without looking at Naruto.

"Why should I?" He chuckled, "She doesn't like me either."

"I told you to give it some time. You'll see, she'll fall in love with you soon."

"How do you know that?"

"Intuition."

"Wow."

Naruto followed him to the next room, where all the stuff for their pet was. He picked up a blue and black pillow from the sofa behind him and threw it at Sasuke. In the process of feeding the little animal he didn't see it coming and was hit in the face. He then grabbed it and glared at Naruto.

Of course Sasuke threw it back at him. It kind of started a war. While their pet was eating as though she'd been starved for three weeks, Sasuke and the older male were throwing the pillow back and forth just like immature kids. But they got closer and eventually a repeat of their tickling/struggling episode started. Naruto didn't really know how they ended up like this, but he was on the floor on top of Sasuke and pinning him there while the raven struggled.

"I'm so stronger than you it's not even fair, you poor thing."

"Shut the fuck up and give me a break I'm hungover remember? Not feeling so well here."

Naruto pulled away. But it turned out he had been tricked. Sasuke took the chance to reverse their positions, pinning Naruto down and smirking.

"You lose," he said in his deep, low voice.

"You cheated."

"I didn't know there were rules."

"What the hell are we doing anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged, released his wrist only to smack his cheek lightly, before jumping to his feet, "Don't ask me," he said casually.

He proceeded to go put back the bag of cat food in the kitchen before Keiko could devour it completely, packaging included. As he got up Naruto was glaring.

"Did you just smack me?"

Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's angry blue eyes. The water started boiling but they ignored it. The raven ran away when Naruto approached. He wouldn't get away with this.

Sasuke ended up running away to the drawing office, and Naruto was right after him. But then he realized the drawing he had just done of Sasuke was exposed in there. Sure enough, before he could stop him, the raven was looking down at the sketch book, looking fascinated and freaked out all at once. He was about to turn the pages when Naruto grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"I wanna see…" With his other arm Sasuke held onto the desk.

"No…" Naruto grabbed his waist instead, trying to pull him close only so that he could bring him away from this room. "This is my office all right? You're not supposed to come in here…"

"This is starting to freak me out," Sasuke was struggling and Naruto let him go, worried.

"What…?"

"Seriously," dark eyes locked with Naruto's and he indeed looked scared all of a sudden. He stepped away, "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Naruto suddenly understood his fears. He knew his life story, after all. Maybe not in details but he knew enough.

"I can stop if you want," he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. He stepped closer but Sasuke stepped back again. "Sasuke," he sighed, "I'm not gonna do anything to you, I'm straight remember?"

He seemed to relax a little at this, to remember who he had in front of him. Naruto made a little sad smile.

"I know it can seem creepy. I really just like to draw you, that's it, but like I said I can stop if you want."

"No…" he closed his eyes and only reopened them after a few seconds, "I'm sorry I have… a headache right now, and I'm tired, I'm just… freaking out for no reason. You don't have to stop I don't even know why I reacted like that."

"No it's fine I understand."

Sasuke cleared his throat lightly but didn't speak. Naruto shifted from one leg to the other and bit his lip.

"Anyway I gotta go to work. You're gonna be okay? You know how to get to the restaurant?"

"Yeah I'll look it up properly this time, to know where I'm going," he chuckled dryly and scratched his hair, looking down, "and I'll charge my cell phone so…"

"Good."

Naruto walked toward the entryway, making sure he had all his stuff for work. Sasuke went to unplug the kettle, then followed him quietly.

"Hey I'm… sorry about freaking out," he motioned toward the office. "I don't even know…"

"I already told you it's okay."

But Sasuke's eyes were frantically searching his. The big, almost black irises were so expressive, Naruto found himself thinking, he could never get tired of looking at them. Besides, Sasuke had long eyelashes for a guy, and perfect, fine eyebrows. All of him was simply beautiful – to Naruto it was obvious why he liked drawing him. But maybe he would try not to do it for a while; perhaps it would be for the best.

Right now, though, Sasuke's eyes seemed to simply be asking, are we good? Naruto made a little smile and ruffled his hair.

"Do your best at work."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said in a low voice as he watched Naruto leave.

…

Naruto worked well, he was effective and didn't even take a lunch break. He finished two projects that day, and as he went to give them to his boss Tenten was all smiles, accepting them since Jiraya was out, while flirting with him a little. Naruto wondered if she had heard what happened to him from other employees, or if she simply didn't know. In any case, she definitely liked him already, which frightened him a little. He wasn't ready to start dating again.

A colleague artist named Sai came to talk to him for a while after that. He leaned against the wall of the small office while Naruto sat at his desk, looking up at his friend casually.

"You weren't here yesterday were you?"

"No I had a fever so I called in sick," the pale, short-haired male informed. "So how was your vacation? You seem better."

"I am," Naruto nodded, smiling as he crossed his arms. "It was fine, I guess I needed it."

"I really need to get back to work right now," he said apologetically, "but do you want to go out for dinner tonight? My treat; I really want to talk to you."

"Uh, okay…"

This was a bit out of the blue. Sai was a friend from work but nothing more. They had never seen each other outside of the office before. But Naruto accepted anyway. He figured Sasuke would work the whole evening at the restaurant so he might as well go with Sai. Besides if he was paying then all the more reason.

…

Leaving their cars in the parking of the company, the two young men simply walked across the street, and then a few blocks to a fancy sea food restaurant. Since it was so close to work, they had both been there a few times before, and knew it was good.

It turned out the evening was a little bit awkward. The reason why Sai had wanted to talk to him was that he had lost his boyfriend recently. Naruto didn't know if Sai expected them to bond over this, or if he just needed someone to talk to. In any case, the blonde listened intently, and he felt sorry for Sai.

They ate without much appetite, understandably, considering the heavy subject at hand. Sai mentioned his boyfriend had been older, and had aids. Naruto's thoughts immediately went out to Sasuke. He couldn't wait for the raven to get his results from the blood test at the clinic. What if he had it too? What if he died way too young just like Sai's boyfriend? His heart clenched in his chest and a lump formed in his throat. He swallowed painfully and drank some water as he continued listening to Sai.

"I was with him two years, so it's been hard to readjust."

"I know what you mean, believe me…"

"He really changed me," Sai ran his fingers through short black hair, "he showed me how to express my feelings properly, and that was big for me. Sometimes I feel like, I don't even know how I'm gonna live without him."

Naruto made a slight shrug, "I guess we just have to keep trying, and hope to… I don't know, feel better, move on… But hey if you need to talk to a professional I can give you my therapist's number. Tell him you're my friend he'll definitely make room for you in his schedule."

"I'll think about it, thanks," Sai took out his cell and Naruto did likewise, so he was able to tell him the Kakashi's office number.

He smiled inwardly; he was doing advertising for Kakashi, it seemed.

"He can be a little weird, like if you enter his office and he's reading some weird stuff don't panic. He's really good at what he does, once the session starts and it's all that matters right?"

"What do you mean weird stuff?" Sai raised a brow.

"Like, you know those hentai manga…"

"Oh, I read those too. Well I mean, the yaoi ones."

"Oh, I never read that. Is it any good?"

"Most of them are really silly," Sai admitted with a little amused smile. "Insert lame excuse for smut, if you know what I mean. I wouldn't recommend it especially if you're straight."

"Right…"

The conversation became awkward again. They were finished eating and didn't really know what to tell each other. Now that he was apparently done talking about emotional stuff, Sai wasn't talking much at all anymore. Sometimes he just stared at Naruto intently, as though expecting him to pop out some deep, meaningful philosophical statement all of a sudden. Naruto shifted in his seat uneasily. The truth was, he didn't know Sai that well outside of work so he didn't know what to talk about.

He received a text message from Sasuke and frowned as he checked his cell. It said, _I got fired, fml._

Naruto looked up at Sai and told him he was just gonna make a quick phone call.

"Sure no problem," Sai said.

Naruto dialed but Sasuke didn't pick up the phone. Annoyed Naruto just texted him instead, _Are you okay? What happened?_

"Sorry," he told Sai and they resumed their – or lack of – conversation.

They got the bill soon after and Sai paid as promised. He reassured Naruto, telling him that it was his pleasure and that he had enjoyed talking to him. They stepped outside of the restaurant, and as they walked back to their cars Sai was quiet again.

"Well thanks so much," Naruto smiled before reaching his orange Mitsubishi eclipse.

Not too far, Sai stopped next to his own black car and smiled back, "No problem, we should do this again some time, maybe go out for drinks."

"Yeah…" he answered though a bit hesitantly. Going out for drinks with Sai? He wasn't sure if that was a good idea. He pictured himself sitting on bar stool quietly next to the short-haired male while sipping at drinks and searching his mind thoroughly for something non-awkward to say.

Anyway, Naruto was just eager to get home to Sasuke now, so he hurried up. How could Sasuke be fired so quickly? It didn't make any sense… The young male was so charming and smart. Then Naruto remembered Sasuke wasn't so charming when surrounded by strangers. He bit his lip as he drove through the cold night, wondering just what had happened exactly.

So he got to his house, simply stepping inside since the door was already unlocked. The television was on and a horror movie was playing, while Sasuke sat in the black sofa chair, Keiko purring in his lap. Naruto went to sit on the couch right next to him.

"Hey…"

Sasuke didn't look at him. He leaned forward and without a word picked up his worn leather wallet on the coffee table. He took out some bills and shoved them at Naruto.

"What the hell? That's a lot of money. You couldn't have made that just…"

Sasuke cut him harshly, "Just shut up and take it."

"No…" Naruto protested.

But Sasuke simply dropped the bills and they fell on Naruto's lap. He had no choice but to pick them up.

"You're being so childish right now; just tell me what the hell happened."

"Don't ask," Sasuke muttered still averting his eyes. He wasn't paying any attention to the people being slaughtered on screen either. His pale hand caressed the black fur of the small animal absentmindedly.

Naruto looked at him properly. He looked tired, and he was still pale. Maybe he still felt sick.

"Did you throw up again? Were you sick at work?"

"Hearing problem?" He hissed, "I said, don't ask."

"Sasuke don't you think you owe me an explanation?" He was getting angry at his childish behavior now. He put the money down on the coffee table and crossed his arms, frowning, "I went through the trouble of asking Chouji for the job and…"

Finally the raven stared at him, "You think I don't know that? You think I don't feel like shit right now?"

Naruto sighed, "If you just tell me what happened, maybe at least I can understand."

"I fucked up okay?" Sasuke raised his voice and Keiko jumped off his lap, frightened. "I wasn't all nice and smiling waiter with customers, I couldn't pull it off I knew it from the start but I figured I'd try anyway…" He swallowed and looked down, "I don't know what else to say."

"It's okay, I guess you can try to find something else. It's not for everyone," Naruto's voice softened, "In fact I don't think I could pull it off either. Well for different reasons maybe; I'd probably confuse the orders and spill drinks and food everywhere."

The raven said nothing. Naruto sighed again.

"But how the hell did you make so much money? And why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I owe you. You paid for most of my clothes. I'm living in your house without paying any rent or groceries. I use your shower, your laptop, I use everything and I just feel like an asshole. So just shut up and take the damn cash."

"I wanna know where it comes from," he insisted, "I mean for all I know you stole it."

"Okay I know we don't know each other that well but really, Naruto?" He turned to look at him with cold dark eyes, "I'm not a thief and you know it."

"I was just trying to make you spill, we both know that too," he replied, unfazed.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip slightly and sighed shakily, "You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you. After being… rude to some customers the owner saw me in his office. He fired me but he said if I needed cash I could maybe help him with something else. So that's it."

"But wait, I don't under…"

"Are you an idiot?" He lowered his voice, "I gave him a hand job..."

Naruto's heart sank low, this was what he feared. He pressed a hand to his temple before running his fingers through his hair messing it up slightly in the process.

"Sasuke… you shouldn't have done that. I can't accept this money…"

In a little voice, and suddenly looking so vulnerable, the raven said, "Please take it. It's not that big a deal."

His dark eyes were suddenly so big, so pleading, and full of contained tears. Naruto understood; Sasuke felt so bad for owing him money and losing the job on the first day that he had probably done that for him only. Just like when he had accepted Deidara's money. But Naruto needed to set things straight here, so to speak. He moved closer so that he could grab Sasuke's shoulder and stare him right in the eye.

"Fine I'll take it but you have to promise me something. You'll never do that again. I don't care how much money you owe me. _Never_ do that again, you got it?"

"…F-Fine I'm… I'm sorry I…" he looked down and his raven bangs hid his eyes. Naruto sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time and pulled away.

He fell down in the couch again, "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'll figure it out."

"I'll ask if there's a part time job for you at my work tomorrow."

"You don't have to…"

"Oh Sasuke stop being so emo. What happened today… it's not the end of the world okay? Give yourself some time."

He looked at Naruto, and chuckled lightly, "I know. I got one of the used violins online today. Now I just gotta wait for it to be shipped here. I hope it's gonna be okay…"

"How did you pay for it?"

"My credit card," he said as if it were obvious. Well it was, but at the same time…

"You shouldn't use your credit card if you've got no money in your bank account Sasuke you won't be able to pay it back."

He rolled his eyes, "Damn. Did you study finance?"

"Sasuke…"

"Playing music is pretty much the only thing I can do. If you don't want me to go around giving hand jobs than shut up and let me do my thing. I can play in subway stations like I did back home, and maybe find a job as a back up musician… Whatever comes up."

Naruto said nothing. He was a little bit angry at Sasuke right now. Really, he could've tried to be nicer to the customers at the restaurant to keep the job for a little while. And he didn't have to threaten Naruto like that. He felt horrified enough that he'd felt forced to do it earlier this evening.

So Naruto got up and without a word went upstairs and to his bedroom. He didn't talk to Sasuke again that night.


	8. Dare

Chapter 8

Dare

On Wednesday, after work, Naruto stopped by the Hyuga residence. He had called earlier to announce his visit. Only Neji was home. That was perfectly fine with Naruto; he had always been a little bit uneasy with Mister Hyuga. Right now, Neji informed him that the man was accompanying his now only daughter Hanabi to a nice dinner to meet her boyfriend for the first time. Poor guy. Naruto had been there.

So Naruto and Neji sat in the nicely decorated living room. The house was quiet as they drank beer together. Neji had always considered Hinata as a little sister. He had been just as devastated as Naruto by her untimely death – maybe even more. The two young men had grown closer throughout the whole tragedy. At the funeral, they had stood side by side, letting their tears fall with no shame.

Now they shared a beer together and there was no need for words. Naruto had already explained his reason for the visit, and the box full of folders was still in the hall. Neji had said he would take care of it later.

"How have you been?" Neji asked.

"A little bit better, you?"

"Okay I guess."

Naruto nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"I heard you had a roommate."

"Who told you that?"

"Kiba… I was… actually chatting online with him the other day and he told me. I think it's great," Neji said before taking a sip of beer. "I don't think I could live alone, not after what happened."

Again, Naruto just nodded. He drank some of his beer too. He suddenly felt the urge to get drunk, in order to forget all his problems. Not here, and not alone with Neji of course. But maybe Friday at Sakura's place, he thought. He wondered if Sasuke would tag along or not. They hadn't talked to each other that morning. Naruto had just let him sleep and gone to work.

"We kind of got into a fight already," he chuckled, "and it's just been a few days, so… We'll see. It's just temporary anyway."

"But that's normal. You need to adjust in the beginning."

"I guess you're right."

They drank some more beer quietly. It wasn't awkward, like it had been with Sai. They were just keeping each other company. But still, Naruto found himself wanting to go home.

So after finishing his drink he thanked the long-haired guy and after some more words that were meant to be comforting, and wishes for all the best, he took his leave.

It was freezing tonight. Winter was approaching fast. Naruto put the heat at max in his car and worried about Sasuke a little. What if that idiot had gone out and gotten lost again? He drove a bit faster without really noticing. He listened to Silversun pickups on his iPod and it only made him think more of the raven.

It turned out he was safe and sound, standing in the living room and playing with Keiko using a shoe lace, apparently. The little animal seemed ecstatic. Naruto cleared his throat as he entered the room. He noticed Sasuke was clad in a black tank top with a pair of his own sweat pants. They were a bit too big for him and hung low on his skinny hips.

Sasuke followed his glance and dropped the shoe lace.

"I'm sorry. I just felt like staying inside and…"

"I guess we only got you jeans huh?" Naruto's voice was soft and caring. He didn't want to fight with Sasuke anymore. Right now, he was just glad he was safe.

"I can take them off if you want."

Naruto chuckled, but didn't comment on how bad that sounded. "No it's fine. Did you eat?"

The raven's pale cheeks were suddenly covered with a light pink blush and Naruto wondered what was up with him. He found out soon enough.

"I… made something. It's in the fridge. I have no idea if it's gonna be edible."

"You were waiting for me?" Sasuke nodded. Now Naruto felt guilty for spending time with Neji. "You didn't have to!" He chuckled trying to lighten the mood some more.

Both males made their way to the kitchen and Naruto opened the fridge, taking out the bowl with an aluminum foil covering it. He revealed what was inside; rice with various vegetables, shrimps and peanut butter and soy sauce.

"I mean it's pretty basic," Sasuke said apologetically, "I've never really cooked before so I didn't think I could make anything too complicated."

"It's fine! Why were you worried?" Naruto laughed softly as he took out two plates. "You're talking to a guy who almost always eats instant ramen."

Lately, anyway… Before that Hinata had cooked really nice meals for him almost every evening. She had been such a sweetie. But actually, this was really sweet of Sasuke, too. Maybe it was his way of apologizing for their argument last night.

They split the meal in two and heated it in the microwave. After that they went to sit at the dining room's mahogany table in front of each other and started eating in silence.

"How was work?" Sasuke asked a bit awkwardly.

Naruto shrugged, "It was fine. There's this guy, Sai, he's sort of obsessed with me now apparently. He lost his boyfriend recently and yesterday he told me the whole story and I listened… and again today he came to talk to me… But I gave him my therapist's number. I mean I'm no professional… By the way I wanted to ask you if you wanted to see him too?"

Sasuke put down his chopsticks and he looked downward, "Why do you think I need therapy?"

He rolled his blue eyes and glanced out the window at the dark sky briefly, "Please don't be like that. It's your choice okay? I was just suggesting."

"I think I'll pass."

"Fine."

The rest of the meal was quiet and Naruto found it really regrettable that things were awkward between them now. But like Neji had said, maybe they just needed to adjust to each other.

Naruto spent the rest of the evening alone in his bedroom, playing a game on his laptop to try to take his mind off things. For all he knew Sasuke was playing video games downstairs, or watching a movie or just playing with Keiko again. Naruto wanted to go see him but at the same time he felt like maybe he needed some space.

Still, despite all this tension between them, there was this comforting feeling inside his heart, that he wasn't completely alone. So he was grateful for Sasuke's presence, no matter what.

**…**

Unfortunately, at the company, there was no need for a new part time employee at the moment. After discussing it with Jiraya, the latter had said that he was sorry, but there was nothing he could do.

"No openings right now," he shrugged, "but I'll tell you as soon as I have something. Oh but I do have something for you today…" and he handed Naruto a paycheck.

"But…" he frowned.

"I talked things over with my accountant," Jiraya leaned back in his seat and shrugged again, "even though your vacation wasn't planned you get paid anyway since you were in therapy and diagnosed with a depression."

"Oh…" He couldn't say no, this would be a great help right now actually.

"No need to thank me," the old man teased.

"Thank you," Naruto hurriedly said, making them both laugh.

Then Jiraya leaned forward on the desk and spoke in a lower voice, "So what do you think of my new secretary? She's cute isn't she?"

"You shouldn't force her to wear such a short skirt."

"Ah! It's okay, I told her she could say no if she wanted to, but that I preferred this outfit."

"I can't believe you, you're such a creep. That's like, close to sexual harassment you know?"

"Oh give me a break. You noticed so you're just as much of a pervert as I am!"

"No I just… Forget it."

"You should take her out on a date this weekend! I can tell she likes you."

Naruto just glared.

"Still too soon? Okay, okay, forget I said that."

The phone beeped and Tenten announced that Jiraya needed to take a very important phone call right now. So Naruto waved his hand briefly and left the office.

The rest of the day went by as usual, during breaks Naruto exchanged smiles with Tenten, chatted a little with Sai, who announced that he had taken an appointment with Hatake Kakashi as suggested, and finally Naruto had a meeting with a mangaka who he was assigned to work with that evening. All in all it went well but it was tiring, and Naruto was a bit exhausted when he got home late.

Sasuke was playing some video game in the living room, sitting on the floor and resting his back against the sofa chair. Naruto stood next to him and looked at the screen briefly, until Sasuke paused his game.

"Hey."

"Hey," Naruto said back, "what did you do today?"

Sasuke wore his black skinny jeans with matching button down shirt, so he supposed he had gone out perhaps.

"I took my resume to a couple stores… No one seemed to be really looking for staff right now though. And I'm still not sure I can pull off the whole customer service thing, so I don't even know what's the point…"

Naruto sighed and he approached the black sofa, throwing his leg on the other side of Sasuke so he could sit behind him. Sasuke looked behind his shoulder, sending him a questioning glance. But the blonde ignored him and started massaging the back of Sasuke's neck. He secretly enjoyed the feel of his smooth pale skin and silky black hair.

Sasuke looked back in front of him but his eyes were half closed. He automatically relaxed and Naruto smiled.

"You looked like you needed to relax. I know it's tough looking for a job, believe me, I've been there," he said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah for sure. In high school I was a brat and Jiraya got sick and tired of giving me money just so I could spend it on weed and beer and other crap. So he cut me off and I had to look for a part-time job."

"Did you find one?"

"A couple. I worked in a convenience store for a while. When I got the night shift my friends came chilling with me inside and the boss saw that on the cameras… he didn't like it."

"So you got fired?" Sasuke asked in a little voice. Naruto continued massaging his shoulders but the dressy shirt was in the way.

"Yeah. You can take that off if you want."

He wasn't sure how Sasuke would react. But he surprised him by just taking it off obediently and throwing it aside. Keiko came walking by and decided to use the shirt as a bed.

"She's gonna put hair all over it," Naruto pointed out as he massaged the now bare pale shoulders. Sasuke was so tensed.

"At least it's black," Sasuke chuckled.

"Mm… so anyway I also worked in a fast food restaurant. Making sandwiches. But I was too messy and clumsy and all over the place… Mostly I was high during my work shifts and it showed."

Sasuke actually laughed at this. Naruto was smiling as he never stopped massaging him. Now he was beginning to really relax as he leaned into Naruto's touch.

"So I guess all I'm saying is… it's not easy. Don't worry about it if you don't find a job right away."

"When I get the violin…" Sasuke spoke softly, and slowly, "and if it sounds half-decent, I'll play for you again."

"I'd like that."

"Will you draw me?"

Naruto stopped his movements briefly, only to start again. Without thinking he ran his tan fingers through the silky black locks slowly. Sasuke seemed to find it felt good because he leaned in his touch even more.

"I thought... maybe I should stop doing that."

"I already said I was sorry for freaking out for no reason," Sasuke's voice was close to a whisper now, "I don't want you to stop."

"Then I'll draw you when you play for me, just like the first time." Naruto's fingers slid from his hair and he massaged his shoulders again.

"I was so surprised…"

"You were?" Naruto smiled. He remembered now just how much he liked talking with Sasuke. His voice was so deep and soft, almost soothing, when they weren't arguing.

"Yeah. I was like, what the hell is he doing? Then I figured you were some weirdo, and you really just hired me to play music so you could get some inspiration or whatever…"

"You figured…? But you mean, before that, you thought…?"

"That you wanted me to blow you or something, but that you were just too shy to say it."

"How could you think I wanted that?" Naruto asked half-teasing, pretending to be offended.

Sasuke chuckled, "Most guys want that. You were attractive for a change so I didn't mind. No one had ever asked me to just play music for them before. You're kinda weird."

"I guess I am."

"But when I saw your drawing, I was even more surprised. I was like, holy shit, that guy has real talent. And it was so well done… Fuck I still regret losing that drawing."

"I'll make you another one, I promised didn't I?"

"Won't be the same."

Naruto laughed softly and suddenly lowered his arms to slide them under Sasuke's arms and wrap them around his chest. In a swift movement he pulled him up and sat him on his lap.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Capturing you."

"Okay…"

Almost entranced Naruto slid one hand to Sasuke's side and caressed the still slightly bruised skin, thinking at the back of his mind, that it shouldn't be possible to have soft skin like that.

"It's almost completely healed."

Sasuke was tensed again, and holding his breath. Naruto suddenly realized what he was doing and he pulled his arms back, releasing him. Sasuke got up slowly. To lighten the mood, maybe, he suggested that they played some video games together. Naruto accepted eagerly and sat on the floor next to him.

They played for a while, and Sasuke eventually got cold and put his shirt back on. Naruto was secretly relieved. It had been kind of disturbing, although he didn't really know why. Okay, so maybe he had a strange attraction to the nineteen year old guy, but he didn't want to think too much into it.

At some point they took a break to get some snacks and drinks. Setting the items down on the coffee table Naruto stretched and sat in the couch. Sasuke did likewise.

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it," the blonde said casually. He started eating some chips and made no gesture to pick up the controller again. Instead he just glanced sideways at the raven.

His black button down shirt was still undone and his long bangs were a bit messy as they framed his face… He looked… disturbingly sexy. As always.

"I told you about…" Sasuke touched the scar on his chest, "all this stuff… But you never did tell me about you…"

"What did you want to know?"

"I don't know, your parents…"

"Oh, that, um… they died when I was a baby so I don't remember them. I just have a few pictures."

"What happened?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto stopped eating and sighed. He shrugged slightly, "They were attacked by a street gang or something. Gunshots and all, before their car was stolen. I don't even know the details. Just, Jiraya told me that. It hit the news and everything, and the criminals were arrested soon after. They were young and stupid you know, from what I gathered… It just really sucks that it had to happen to my parents – I heard they were really amazing people."

Sasuke swallowed and stayed silent. He clearly didn't know what the hell to say after hearing such a thing. Understandable. Naruto cleared his throat.

"I grew up at a local orphanage for a few years, before Jiraya moved back to Japan, but I already told you that."

"Mm… how was it, at the orphanage?"

"Lonely. I had one friend I think, I mean I was so young so I barely remember. But he was adopted and then I remember feeling really lonely again."

"How come you didn't have many friends?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"I was a monster."

"That's hard to believe."

"No it's true. I was always yelling and screaming and picking fights with other kids, so yeah."

"Oh…"

"I take it you weren't like that as a kid?"

"I was really quiet," Sasuke made a little smile as he glanced away.

"Looks like we wouldn't have gotten along very well, heh."

Sasuke slid his hands in his pockets, "What about now you think we can get along?"

"Don't we already?"

"…I'm a fucked up guy Naruto," he sighed.

"You're not that bad."

Sasuke averted his eyes. He eventually got up in silence and went to stand next to the bookshelves. He scanned through some books – all the thriller genre, Naruto noted – and eventually picked one.

"Is it okay if I borrow this?"

"No. You can't." Sasuke made a little smile. He knew that he was kidding. Still, Naruto said, "Of course."

Sasuke just nodded and then went to lie down on the sofa bed in the corner of the room.

"Sasuke?" he called and the raven turned his head. "You coming to the party tomorrow?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course I want you to!" He smiled.

"Then I'll come."

**…**

So Friday evening arrived, and the two young men were getting ready in the bathroom. Well, Sasuke, very sexy in his tight black leather pants and a simple v-neck black tee, was drying his hair while Naruto just leaned in the doorframe watching. He used to watch Hinata do this all the time. It just sort of intrigued him. When it came to his own hair, Naruto was helpless.

He looked at himself in the mirror, next to Sasuke. He wore black jeans, white tank top and dark blue button down shirt left open. It was close to the color of his eyes so it looked good. His hair fell around his face with the ends naturally spiky. He thought it looked good. Today at work Tenten had teased him and told him he should get a haircut, and Naruto had teased her back pretending to be all offended – only part of it was fake, but she didn't know that.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" He didn't interrupt his movements. He was drying his bangs making sure to place them on the side. He had an adorable concentrated look on his face, and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"You think I should cut my hair?"

This time Sasuke stopped. He looked at him through the mirror, and then turned to look at him for real, thoughtful.

Then he just said, "No, looks good like that." And he started drying his hair again.

"Tenten said I look like a teenager."

"Who the fuck is Tenten?"

"The receptionist…"

"Who asked her anyway? You don't look like a teenager."

"First time you saw me, how old did you think I was?"

"Like twenty two, maybe."

He nodded thoughtfully. Sasuke finished drying his hair and put the blow dryer away. Instead he picked up his recently purchased eyeliner. Apparently it was important enough for him to spend his scarce money. He flipped his bangs aside and leaned closer to the mirror. His full pale lips parted as he was applying it and Naruto smiled again.

"Why do you use makeup that's so girly."

"I don't care. And it's not girly. Think about it. It's decorating your body, right? Kinda like piercings or tattoos or hair dye except less permanent. Guy or girl it doesn't matter. Anyway," he said as he finished and blinked a few times, pulling away from the mirror, "if you think _that_'s girly, you haven't seen a lot of Asian male pop stars…"

"Good point. Girly or not it looks good."

Sasuke's dark eyes seemed even more beautiful, the slightly almond shape was accentuated by the black circling them. Sasuke seemed surprised by this. Then he just glanced at the mirror again, ran his fingers through his sleek hair one last time before exiting the bathroom. Naruto followed him and decided to tease him some more, using his best sassy gay voice.

"You ready bitch?"

Surprisingly Sasuke played along. "Honey, I'm always ready." And he turned around and winked.

They went downstairs and Sasuke threw on his jacket. A smile lingered on his lips. Naruto said nothing because he felt good - he did whenever he managed to make Sasuke smile - but also he wasn't dumb enough not to get the innuendo so he didn't really know how he should feel about that.

In the hall Naruto slipped in his shoes and grabbed his keys, and watched as Sasuke did the same.

One of his black sneakers was missing a shoe lace, of course, because he'd wanted to use it as a toy for the stupid yet adorable little cat. And of course now the shoe lace was pretty much destroyed. Naruto couldn't believe it.

"You have one pair of shoes and you ruin them just because of a cat."

"I wanted something she could play with," he said defensively.

Wow...

They hurried to the orange car outside because it was raining lightly. It wasn't that cold though, for once. Naruto drove quietly while Sasuke was busy playing dj with his iPod.

"Do you have any party music, you know, to put us in the mood?"

"I think so…" Naruto shrugged. He wasn't even sure.

Sasuke eventually found something with a nice, catchy beat. It did make Naruto feel like dancing and drinking, actually. It reminded him of that one night at the club with Sasuke, back in Kyoto… What a night it had been. Their dance, that moment they had shared… he shivered slightly as he could still feel the excitement he had felt back then.

"So what are those parties usually like?"

"Kinda boring," Naruto admitted. "Well sometimes it gets crazy. Depends if people are drunk or not."

"Are you gonna drink?"

"Yeah."

"So we're sleeping over?"

"Unless you want to stay sober and drive."

"I… have my license but I never drove a manual before."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Naruto exclaimed, smiling, "I'll teach you!"

"That'd be pretty great," Sasuke smiled back. He leaned his arm across the window frame and looked outside. The city lights made his hair seem a nice bluish black.

"Is it your natural hair color?"

"What? Yeah."

"It tints blue how's that even possible?"

"Says the guy with natural pale blonde hair."

"How did you know it was natural?"

"Your eyebrows are pale. Besides you'd have darker roots if it wasn't."

Trust a gay man to be so observant. Naruto chuckled and tried to keep his eyes on the road for the rest of the drive – wouldn't want to have an accident just because they were too busy staring at each other's hair. Now they really were acting like girls.

He drove past Sakura's address and cursed when he couldn't find any available parking spot. With Sasuke they tried to figure it out, and they ended up in a parallel street. They needed to walk a few minutes to get there.

"Let's trade jackets," Naruto said already taking his off.

Sasuke just stared, "Why?"

"Cause!" He insisted, handing him his jacket, "Mine has a hood. You spent so much time doing your hair and it's raining! I feel bad for you."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head slightly, "You're so fucking silly sometimes. It's kinda adorable you know." Nonetheless, he took off his jacket and they traded.

So they walked outside in the cold night, Naruto with his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes half closed as his hair dripped in his face.

"Now I feel bad for you," Sasuke nudged him.

They finally crossed the street where Sakura lived and entered the apartment building. Naruto shook his hair a bit and ran his fingers in it.

"Stupid rain, okay…" he took out his cell and checked out Sakura's text again. "Number 207…" he entered the digits and he talked with Sakura in the interphone. She immediately opened the door for them.

They made their way to her apartment and Sakura welcomed them. It had a large living room area, with a small kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom, and that was it. But yeah at least the living room was big so the party was pretty much being held there. Kiba and Suigetsu were sitting on the couch and drinking beer. Shikamaru and Chouji were playing video games that they had brought themselves, Naruto guessed, because Sakura didn't have stuff like that. Gaara was there too which pleased Naruto.

"Hey," he slapped the red-head's shoulder in a friendly way. Gaara made a small smile.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" He asked in his usual low and calm voice.

"Well you probably heard already but I got a new roommate… Sasuke, this is Gaara a really good friend of mine since middle school…"

The red-head's smile faded a little as they shook hands politely. Actually, both guys weren't really good at meeting new people, Naruto mused, so this wasn't very promising.

"Anyway, what about you, what's up?"

"Still very busy with work," Gaara informed, "I actually just came here to see you. I'm not gonna drink because I need to work tomorrow."

"That's too bad," Naruto shrugged, "but hey it's work right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, startling the three guys a bit, "Who wants a drink? Not you Gaara I know, but what about you Naruto? Sasuke? Anything you'd like?"

"Sure," the blonde smiled and he followed her to the small kitchen.

Sasuke followed too and Gaara just stood behind a bit awkwardly.

"Gaara we've got an extra controller if you're interested." Chouji called out to be nice, probably. The two didn't know each other that well.

"No thanks."

"Hi Naruto by the way!" Shikamaru exclaimed without moving from his spot on the floor next to his best friend and several bags of chips.

"Hi!" He chuckled.

Kiba and Suigetsu came to join them in the kitchen. They took out some more beer from the fridge. Sakura though was preparing something a little fancier. She mixed some strong liquor with orange juice and grenadine syrup. She made three drinks, one for her, and the two others for the boys. Naruto thanked her before tasting it.

"Oh this is so good!" His blue eyes widened, pleasantly surprised.

"Tequila sunrise," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke made a face though.

"You don't like it?" Sakura asked.

"It's too sweet…" he said apologetically.

"Oh but that's okay I'll fix it!" She smiled and simply added some more tequila in Sasuke's glass. It was too full now so he hurried and took a few sips.

"Better," he nodded.

"Careful not to get too drunk," Suigetsu teased him. His violet eyes were amused and quite pleased as he looked the skinny, tall raven-haired boy up and down. Naruto observed all this and wasn't sure he liked it. But Sasuke was staring right back and not in the same way.

"No one's forcing me to this time so I should be fine," he said coldly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked casually.

"Nothing gorgeous don't worry about it," Suigetsu touched the other male's shoulder almost flirtatiously before walking back toward the living room, swaying his skinny jeans clad hips. Kiba shrugged and glanced at Naruto.

"So what's up? I texted you this week you never texted back."

"Ah yeah I was really busy with work," Naruto scratched his hair. He drank some more of his drink and smiled at Sakura again, "I really love this."

"You're welcome," she shrugged and batted her eyelashes a little. She was pretty in heels and short black dress, flattering her slender frame. Her long strawberry blonde hair was parted on the side and fell on her shoulders freely.

"You look good," Naruto told her sincerely.

"You too," she touched the dark blue button down shirt lightly, "but your hair's wet," she lifted her arm, reaching up to ruffle his hair playfully, "do you want a towel or something?"

"Nah it'll just dry…" he ran his own fingers through it by reflex and touched Sakura's hand inadvertently. They both chuckled lightly and glanced away.

Then Naruto noticed Sasuke had been staring. As soon as he noticed though Sasuke looked down, almost closing his eyes as he brought his glass to his lips, chugging down quite a good amount of it. Naruto was the one staring now so he shook his head slightly and looked toward the living room.

"So who else is coming?"

"I was nice enough to invite Ino," Sakura sighed, "but she ditched. Two friends from my internship are supposed to come later."

"Girls?"

"One guy and one girl actually. The guy's name is Lee, and he can be a little bit… too enthusiastic sometimes. Like, almost hyperactive. But he's okay. He told me not to let him drink though so I'll have to be careful," she chuckled, "and anyway the girl's name is Shizune. She's a little bit older, she's so sweet. A really nice girl. I'm sure you'll like her."

"They both sound fun, I can't wait to meet them," he smiled.

Naruto noticed Sasuke had grabbed the bottle of tequila, and he had poured some more in his glass. When he saw that Naruto was looking he muttered, "It was still too sweet."

"You shouldn't even be drinking," Sakura teased him gently, "right? You're not twenty yet."

"I've been drinking for two years now, I think I can handle it," Sasuke said quietly.

"Not really though," Naruto teased, nudging his side, "you get crazy when you drink so try to be careful."

"Crazy huh?" Sakura's green eyes had a glint in them, "I'd really like to see that."

"I don't get crazy," Sasuke said defensively.

He really was completely different with other people. With Naruto, he had admitted right away that he was a clingy, over affectionate and talkative drunk. Apparently with others Sasuke was extremely secretive. Naruto wondered if he planned on getting drunk or not, anyway. Maybe it would be better if he didn't.

As for Naruto himself, he did feel like drinking, at least a little. So with Sakura they continued talking, and willingly refilled each other's glass.

On the meantime Sasuke went to the living room and sat alone in a lounge chair. As he looked in his direction Naruto really noticed for the first time the beautiful decoration, with the paintings on the turquoise walls, and the plants and flowers everywhere. He complimented Sakura on it and she was simply beaming.

"Sometimes I can't believe just how much you changed!" She slapped his arm playfully, "I swear, I don't even recognize you. When we dated you were such a…"

"A brat? A moron? An annoying little shit?" Naruto laughed. He couldn't really deny it.

"Well… you changed. I guess… she… changed you, huh?"

He sipped his drink quietly for a moment, looking down. He didn't have so much trouble talking about Hinata anymore and he intended to prove it to his close friend.

So he pleasantly said, "I think she changed me and I changed by myself too. I got older," he shrugged, "but I'm still the same deep down, right?"

She nodded, smiling, "Right."

"You changed too you know? You used to have a really short temper. I mean sure maybe you're still a bit like that, we can't change who we are completely. But we're both more mature, just like the rest of our friends."

They glanced in the direction of the living room. Shikamaru and Chouji were still stuffing themselves with potato chips and playing some guns and explosions video games which they had of course brought from their own apartment. It made Naruto wonder why they had even bothered coming. Kiba was chugging down beer, apparently having a contest with Suigetsu.

"Well," Sakura chuckled.

Naruto continued for her, "The two of us are more mature anyway."

"Right."

Gaara came to the kitchen to join the conversation. Mostly he just asked Naruto how was work, and they talked about their respective jobs a bit. Then he asked how living with a new roommate was working for him.

"It's really great, the house feels less empty you know," Naruto shrugged. "And Sasuke's great I mean," he looked at the raven, still sitting isolated from the others and simply drinking, "he's kinda shy when you don't know him…" More like antisocial but he didn't want to say it.

"I'm like that too so I understand," Gaara said calmly. "I'm sorry I have to say it but, he's really cute."

Naruto chuckled. Gaara was bisexual, not many people knew, but Naruto and Sakura were aware of that.

"I know right?" Sakura sighed dreamily, "He's not just cute he's…"

"Beautiful," the blonde finished for her as he turned around to pick up some bottles and refill his glass again.

"Yeah," Gaara and Sakura both said at once, then laughed.

Kiba and Suigetsu joined them because they wanted to grab some more beer. Gaara excused himself soon after. He said that he'd really just wanted to see Naruto and hang out a little, so now he was leaving.

"Take care man," Naruto smiled and wave his hand, and the red-head gave a slight nod before closing the door behind him.

Soon after Sakura's friends made their arrival. Lee was indeed a crazy guy. He was practically bouncing happily, and claiming that he loved parties and meeting new people. He shook everyone's hand. Shikamaru and Chouji whined because he was disturbing their game though. Lee didn't seem to notice. When he went to stand right in Sasuke's face and shake his hand, the raven seemed a little bit scared.

Naruto had been smiling and talking quietly with Sakura and Shizune, a really sweet girl indeed with short black hair and soft dark brown eyes. But he watched Sasuke in the corner of his eye and he decided to go to his rescue.

"…So what's your name? Mine's Lee! I'm in med school right now! What about you what do you do? You seem like a really cool guy! Do you work out? I personally try to go to the gym twice a day! What are you drinking? Can I have some…?"

Naruto took the guy's arm and pulled him away from a freaked out Sasuke forcefully.

"Hey, Lee, hi, um, why don't you go ask Sakura for one of those drinks?"

"Yeah! Yeah good idea I'll do that," he laughed and practically bounced his way to the kitchen. Naruto sighed; why had Sakura invited such a guy? He was kind of annoying…

Sasuke seemed to be sharing his thoughts. He looked past Naruto toward the kitchen. Lee was in there with Sakura and Shizune right now, rambling… He never stopped talking it seemed. Didn't he need to breathe?

"I wanted to go get another drink," Sasuke indicated his almost finished glass, "but now I think I'll just… wait… you know…"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah he's kinda… yeah."

"Yo, Naruto, don't just stand there man come sit here there's enough room!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed.

The blonde shrugged and went to sit next to Kiba. He was on the side closest to Sasuke so it wasn't so bad.

"You guys feel like playing some party game or something?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sure," Kiba said, putting an ankle up on a knee and drinking some more beer. "Shika, Chouji, you guys wanna play with us?"

"Yeah stop playing that stupid game," Naruto chuckled and threw a pillow at Shikamaru's head. His ponytail loosened a bit but he didn't even react.

"Maybe later," he said lazily.

"What about you pretty boy you in?" Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke.

"If you stop calling me that…"

"Deal. Truth or dare then? Cause no one ever knows a better party game than that anyway."

"True," Naruto nodded and took a sip of his drink. He glanced out the window; it was still raining. He didn't like November, such depressing weather. He then locked eyes with Sasuke only to glance away quickly.

"I start since I had the idea," Suigetsu leaned forward and he was still staring at the raven, "Sasuke truth or dare."

"Dare I guess," he finished his drink and put it on a nearby small coffee table.

"You have to kiss any person of your choice, but it has to be French kissing, not just a peck you know."

"Yeah I'm not doing that," he said and Naruto looked at him, intrigued. Sasuke was a bit flustered all of a sudden. He purposely let his bangs hide his face.

"Why not?" Kiba frowned.

"Idiot just wants me to kiss him," he stared at Suigetsu.

"Oh please," the silver-haired guy laughed, "don't flatter yourself. It's just the first dare I came up with. You have to do it now."

"He's right you know?" Kiba nodded, drinking some beer, "If you were a coward you should've just picked truth."

"Naruto give me your drink," Sasuke said firmly. The blonde wasn't sure but… it seemed he looked nervous.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just give me your stupid drink."

He got up and practically stole it from Naruto. His glass was almost full, and he had made it quite strong this time. Nonetheless, Sasuke chugged it all down at once, and then he put it down loudly on the coffee table, next to his other empty glass.

"I've actually... I know how weird it sounds but I've never kissed anyone before," he said in a low voice, looking briefly at Suigetsu.

"Oh," he said in understanding, "Now I get why you were so nervous. Sorry though you have to do it anyway!"

"See Chouji," Shikamaru randomly said, apparently he'd been following the conversation. "You're not the only one."

"Oh shut up Shika how's that supposed to make me feel any better he's like five years younger."

The three others ignored them. Sasuke still looked hesitant. Naruto didn't really know why but he felt nervous too. His heart decided to start beating faster for no valid reason.

"Just pick someone!" Suigetsu laughed.

"How come you never kissed anyone before you a virgin or something?" Kiba asked.

"No."

"Really?" Suigetsu nodded appreciatively, as if impressed, "Did it the rough way? No touching no kissing."

"You could say that," Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto knew the truth so he swallowed hard and glanced away. "Sasuke you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"What if I pick you is that okay?"

He had spoken in such a low, shaky voice that Naruto wasn't even sure… but yeah, as he turned to look at him, he just knew that he had really spoken those words. Naruto felt the blood rush to his face. He… kind of wanted to say yes, and no at the same time. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Why did he want it anyway? This was so weird…

"You pick whoever the fuck you want," Kiba shrugged, gesturing with his beer, "that's part of the game."

But Sasuke ignored Kiba completely, and since Naruto was hesitating, he just let out a short sigh and stepped closer to Suigetsu instead. "Fine I get it…"

"Wait," Naruto grabbed his pale slender arm before he knew what he was doing. Surprised dark eyes locked with his again. As for Suigetsu he looked utterly disappointed. But Naruto couldn't care less; he didn't want Sasuke to kiss Suigetsu, he wanted Sasuke to kiss _him_. For some reason.

Seeing this in his eyes perhaps, Sasuke made the slightest nod and leaned closer. Kiba was just weirded out, shifting on the couch to move away from them a little. Naruto soon forgot there was anyone else in the room though. As Sasuke leaned close he couldn't even hear the music from the video game, or the three med school students talking animatedly in the kitchen. No, right now, there was just the loud thumping of his heart, or was it Sasuke's?

A slightly trembling hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke bent over and leaned so close. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes lidded. Naruto looked from the pretty, black circled gray eyes to his full pale lips and he wasn't hesitating anymore. He really wanted this. Sasuke was so nervous, poor baby. So Naruto decided to take the lead. He placed his hand at Sasuke's small waist, caressing the hem of the black t-shirt lightly, and simultaneously erased the distance between their lips.

He nibbled at Sasuke's bottom lip a little, and it was even softer than he could have imagined. It tasted sweet, like the cocktails they had been drinking. But there was also something else, something unique, and undeniably delicious; just, Sasuke's taste… And he smelled so good too, his hair, his skin… So soft, so sweet, so perfect… right here in his arms, waiting for his breath to be taken away.

So Naruto asked for entrance with his tongue gently. The dare was French kissing, wasn't it? Sasuke allowed him and, slowly, starting teasing back with his own warm tongue. They entered this dance, and Sasuke followed his lead willingly. Sasuke tasted so, so good. Naruto wanted more. He suddenly grabbed Sasuke's leather clad hips with both hands, and pulled him onto his lap.

With a slight gasp, but without breaking the kiss Sasuke sat there and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. His fingers entangled in golden blonde locks. They were kissing, so passionately now, lips moving in synch, giving each other what they seemed to be desperately needing all of a sudden. Because of this stupid dare, they had the chance to do this, and now they couldn't stop.

They literally couldn't. Naruto's hands were gripping at Sasuke's thin hips tightly, touching the creamy, ever soft skin exposed between the pants and t-shirt. Sasuke was tilting his head, moaning just a little, making the cutest sound, as he entered Naruto's mouth with his tongue. His dominating side taking over, apparently, and Naruto smiled through the kiss, accepting this change of pace.

Time stopped; it probably lasted a couple of minutes at least. Naruto had no idea what he was doing, but it felt amazing. He realized what was really happening though, when Kiba's voice broke the moment.

He wasn't sitting beside them on the couch anymore, he was standing, holding his beer, freaked out, as he watched. And a single word escaped his lips, "Guys…"

They immediately pulled away, but their arms stayed wrapped around each other. They just pulled away and they were panting as dark eyes stared into blue. They stayed just a few seconds like this before Sasuke got up on trembling legs. His knees were clearly weak as he stood next to Naruto, his cheeks an adorable shade of pink. He glanced away, licked his lips, and then ignored all the staring and went directly to the bathroom.

"He was hard," Suigetsu said in Kiba's ear, laughing, but everyone could hear him. "This is too fucking good."

Sakura was nearby, she had been staring too; just like everybody else apparently. Sakura seemed close to fainting as she looked at the bathroom's closed door. She pressed her hand to her neck, caressing her own skin lightly as her breathing seemed to pick up. Lee and Shizune were just standing there awkwardly. No one was talking. Even Chouji and Shika had interrupted their game to watch in disbelief.

Naruto didn't know what to think. So he decided to go get a drink. Yeah, a drink sounded like a good idea right now.

"Should we keep playing or…?" Kiba trailed off as he watched Naruto walk quickly to the kitchen.

If the others answered him Naruto had no idea what they said. From the kitchen he glanced at the bathroom, and shook his head in disbelief. Yeah, Sasuke had been hard toward the end of the kiss; he had felt it just a little maybe, but he wasn't sure… His own dick had started getting hard too, but then with all the staring it had turned him off at once. He wondered if Sasuke was actually jerking off in there, or if he was just trying to calm down.

Naruto's lips felt dry all of a sudden. He made himself another delicious drink and almost drank it all in one go. He kind of wanted to get at least a little drunk now; as if it could excuse what he had done… with a guy. Blame it on the alcohol, right? Naruto wasn't gay. In fact he found Sakura really hot tonight. Shizune was cute but she was a bit too old maybe.

And he kept on trying to convince himself like that for a little while.

He drank and drank and then made himself yet another drink. Sasuke was still in the bathroom. The others were all in the living room and it seemed they were continuing the party game.

"Can anyone dare me to do a hundred push ups?" Lee exclaimed loudly, "Cause I really want to prove you guys that I can do it!"

"I can do that too," Naruto heard Kiba replied.

"On one hand?" Lee said.

"Okay maybe not."

Naruto chuckled and he went to join them. He was a bit embarrassed but the alcohol helped. He felt light-headed now. Maybe he could tell them that he had just done this because he was drunk, and well because of the dare.

"So, Naruto, how are ya feeling?" Suigetsu rubbed his back a little, teasingly.

"Don't touch me," he said, annoyed, as he pushed Suigetsu's arm away. He drank some more. He couldn't get enough, he really wanted to stop feeling so embarrassed and weird and all.

"How does it feel knowing he's jerking off thinking about you in there? That hot kiss?" Suigetsu continued teasing him.

"Shut up."

"Yeah don't say stuff like that," Kiba said in, for once, a serious voice. Maybe he thought that his buddy was going a bit too far.

"Ha, finished my beer," Suigetsu said, "you want another one too Kiba?"

"Yup."

The two went to the kitchen. Sakura, Shizune and Shikamaru were now sitting on the couch, and Chouji was sitting in the lounge chair Sasuke had previously occupied. The television was now on a music channel, and some catchy dance tune filled the room.

While Suigetsu and Kiba returned with their beer, they both stared, along with Naruto, and pretty much everyone else, as Sasuke got out of the bathroom. He actually looked calm and composed, relaxed, even. His thumbs hung in his belt loops, his pants hanging low revealing some skin at his hips. His hair was a bit messy, and his cheeks were perhaps just a bit flushed, but if anything it made him look even sexier.

"You _so_ jerked off in there," Suigetsu smiled teasingly.

"So what?" Sasuke shrugged casually. And at that moment, Naruto thought he was kind of cool. How could he pull off looking so casual in a moment like this?

And what he did next was even cooler. As everyone stared he went to place himself right in front of Suigetsu. He stole his beer, just like that, and brought it to his lips. He proceeded to drink all of it, quickly, yet graciously, somehow. Not a drip fell on his chin. When he was done he licked his lips and put it down on the desk behind Suigetsu. Everyone was staring wide eyed, Naruto included.

"Why'd you do that?" Suigetsu asked, amused. He seemed a little troubled by Sasuke's closeness.

He ignored his question, "It's my turn, right? Truth or dare, Suigetsu?"

"Dare," Suigetsu was trying to act as cool as Sasuke but he just wasn't pulling it off.

Sasuke shoved one hand in his pocket casually as he turned around shifting his weight on one leg. Naruto caught himself staring at his tight little ass in those leather pants. Damn he couldn't look away from him. In fact right now, everyone in the room couldn't stop staring.

"Sakura."

"Yes!" Her voice was high pitched and she got up, as if ready to do anything Sasuke could possibly ask of her.

"You have thongs?"

"Y-Yeah…" she chuckled and played with a strand of hair nervously.

Lee asked, "What's that?"

"Could you go get one?" Sasuke asked.

She brought her fingers to her lips and giggled lightly. She walked over to Sasuke and took his hand. She led him to her bedroom.

"Come on I'll show you what I have."

As they left Naruto eyed Suigetsu. He seemed a bit flustered.

"What the hell is he up to?"

"Probably wants you to wear it for the rest of the party," Kiba slapped his back and teased, "that's actually kinda funny."

"I'll be cold though," Suigetsu leaned against the desk, "will you warm me up?"

"Fuck no," Kiba pushed his arm playfully.

"So Naruto?" Suigetsu looked up at the tall blonde, changing the subject. "You bisexual?"

"I'm not… what the…? It was just a stupid dare."

"Yo, Naruto," Shikamaru said across the room as he shared a bag of chips with Chouji, "I'm not sure you'd say that if you'd seen _how_ you kissed him."

Shizune laughed softly and said, "You guys should stop teasing him like that."

"But what's a thong?" Lee suddenly asked. His fellow med student just stared at him.

Sakura and Sasuke were coming back. The light-haired girl was holding a lace bright pink thong in her hand. She stared at Suigetsu.

"Consider this a gift, you get to keep it after."

"What's the dare anyway?" Suigetsu took it.

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura, can you turn down the heat completely in your apartment please?"

She laughed evilly, "Sure." And she went to do just that.

"But I'll be so cold!" Suigetsu whined.

"Yeah that's the point," Sasuke said. "You have to wear it for the rest of the party."

"When's the party considered finished anyway?"

"When everyone's either gone or asleep," Sasuke gave a light shrug.

"Fine," Suigetsu walked away and disappeared in the bathroom.

With her crazy heels, Sakura was almost as tall as Sasuke. She stared him right in the eye and smiled flirtatiously.

"Want another drink?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. They locked eyes for a moment, blue eyes were so troubled, confused… Naruto glanced away and drank some of his own drink. He heard Sasuke sigh.

"Yeah. Make it strong."

One thing was for sure, this party wasn't anywhere near boring. Or finished.

TBC


	9. Something more

**Chapter 9**

**Something more**

Some catchy dance song was on, it was late, and outside it was still raining. The heat was off in the small apartment, and it was getting cold, especially for Suigetsu since he wore only a pink lacy thong. He was sitting on the couch awkwardly hugging himself and bending over to cover his junk even if just a little. Poor guy.

Naruto was a little bit drunk. Not too much, but he felt light headed. It was a nice feeling. He could tell Sasuke was pretty much in the same situation. He was currently in the kitchen talking with Sakura and Shizune. Well Sakura was doing the talking. She was telling Sasuke all about her internship, actually, talking about some patients, and he listened. He had his back turned to the counter, arms eased back on it, hips sticking out a little, looking ever so sexy. Naruto tore his gaze from him reluctantly.

"You're not listening to me are you?" Kiba stared at him, tilting his head slightly before taking a sip of beer. In his other hand he held his cell phone.

"Sorry," Naruto also brought his glass to his lips. He couldn't really taste what he was drinking anymore. He just wanted to keep at it, unwilling to lose the feeling.

"I asked you if you think I should invite Karin. Look." He showed him his cell phone screen and it took Naruto's blue eyes some time to focus. It read, _Hey Kiba, I really wanna see you tonight._ And that was it.

"I don't know man I don't even know her I think I saw her once, maybe… Why don't you ask Suigetsu he's her friend isn't he?"

They both looked at Suigetsu. Lee had suddenly wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The hyperactive med student was apparently giving him some advice.

"If you're cold, we should do some exercises together!"

"Uh don't take this the wrong way but... you're not my type."

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked enthusiastically, "I was talking about push ups!"

"Push ups huh?" Suigetsu tried to push him away. "Why don't you do just that. Without me."

"We have to do it together so we can challenge each other!"

"I'm wearing a freaking thong I don't want everyone staring at my naked ass!"

Sitting in the corner Chouji and Shikamaru laughed at this. These two weren't even drinking. Naruto wondered why they had come to the party in the first place. Maybe to have a different setting to play their video games.

Kiba finally rescued Suigetsu from Lee. He went to push them apart, and sat in between them on the couch. He smiled teasingly at Suigetsu.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I'm fucking freezing."

"Should I invite Karin?" He asked, showing him his cell like he had done with Naruto.

"Fuck no! I don't want her to see me like this. She'll never let me live it down."

"You should invite her," Naruto suddenly said, "not enough girls at this party."

"Too true!" Chouji exclaimed.

"There's Shizune and my love Sakura! Why don't you go talk with them?"

Chouji looked confused; as if talking to girls was an abstract concept he couldn't quite grasp. As for Naruto he was staring at Lee.

"Your 'love' Sakura?"

He had spoken loudly and apparently Sakura had caught that from the kitchen. "Don't listen to him Naruto! He's just joking."

"I am not!" Lee got up and smiled proudly, touching his chest, "I love Sakura. She'll come around some day, she'll be mine, you'll see."

"Lee will you stop that please!" Sakura yelled. Then, in a lower voice, "So embarassing…"

Meanwhile Kiba was texting.

"No! Don't invite her!" Suigetsu exclaimed and he tried to steal the phone from Kiba. "Don't!"

The brunet got up, smiling, to get away from his friend and continue texting. Suigetsu got up as well and kept trying to steal it.

Naruto mocked him. "Everyone's staring at your naked ass now you know?"

"Let them stare it's better than Karin."

"Too late!" Kiba smiled, "Already sent it!"

"So who's Karin?" Shikamaru asked but no one answered him.

Naruto glanced at the two girls and Sasuke in the kitchen once more. This time the raven met his eyes. He then bit his lip slightly and glanced away, before using some bottles of liquor to make himself yet another drink. Sasuke was definitely getting drunk. And Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about that – not to mention he was getting quite drunk himself. This was one weird party.

He could still remember those perfect lips on his, so soft, so skilled even if it had been his very first kiss… Sasuke was amazing. The nineteen year old was making him question his sexual preferences – that was how sexy he was.

Actually Sasuke made two drinks. He then walked past Naruto without even looking at him and brought one of the drinks to Suigetsu. The silver-haired male looked up questioningly.

Sasuke smirked as he glanced down at the tight pink lace thong that barely covered, well, yeah. Sasuke bumped their glasses and took a sip.

"I felt bad," Sasuke explained.

Suigetsu held the glass almost carefully as he tasted it. Then he made a little smile and took a few more sips.

"This is actually really good, thanks."

"You're welcome. We should keep playing. It kind of sucks if you're the only one who has to do something embarrassing."

"Right with you on that one," Suigetsu sighed as he sat on the couch and covered himself with a pillow. He drank the cocktail Sasuke had made eagerly.

Damn, Naruto thought, everyone was going to end up drunk at this crazy party. Sasuke sat in between Suigetsu and Lee therefore Kiba lost his spot. He just returned to stand next to Naruto against the opposite wall, next to the television. The music was still on, and the girls came to join them too.

"So it would be my turn then," Suigetsu said thoughtfully, and his violet eyes lingered on every guest at the party while he held his drink close to his lips. "Kiba."

"Dare," he immediately said.

Suigetsu chuckled, "No one picks truth anyway."

"What happens when you pick truth?" Lee inquired.

"I bet the girls would pick truth," Naruto smiled teasingly at Sakura, and she smiled and blushed lightly.

"Maybe," she gave a slight shrug and took a sip of her drink.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be the only one in my underwear," Suigetsu chuckled, "but Kiba, baby, take off your clothes."

"All right," he rolled his eyes, putting down his beer and cell phone, "should've seen that one coming."

Kiba was soon left in bright red boxer briefs. He tossed his clothes aside and looked at Naruto, hugging himself for warmth.

"Can we at least turn the heat back on?"

"I agree!" Suigetsu nodded fervently.

"Sasuke?" The owner of the apartment tilted her head.

"Sure," he chuckled, clearly feeling bad for the shivering male sitting next to him.

Sakura went to do as she was asked. As for Kiba he took his time to pick someone. Finally his choice was, "Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"Yeah, dare, whatever."

Kiba seemed to listen to the dance music playing for a few seconds, then he smiled and there was a glint in his hazel eyes. "You have to strip."

"What?" Naruto asked and he realized his voice sounded a bit drunk. "This is getting a bit repetitive."

"No come on! You strip, but you have to make a show out of it, to that music."

"Oh here!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, and she brought a dark wooden chair for Naruto, placing it right in front of him. "Do it on the chair! Come on!"

"Oh god…" Naruto chuckled before finishing his drink completely. He was drunk so he decided he could pull of something like this. He put the empty glass away and climbed on the chair while Sakura cheered for him.

The blond started by taking off his dark blue button down shirt, which he gave to Sakura. She laughed as she stepped away to admire him.

"Come on you have to dance!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

The funniest thing happened; the music actually switched to that Strip club remix song. Convenient.

"Nice!" Kiba slapped Naruto's ass just for fun as he went to stand next to the couch.

Yeah, there definitely was some strange bicurious vibe in the air tonight.

Naruto smiled and started moving his hips, careful not to fall off the chair. He took off his white undershirt slowly, and then he locked eyes with Sasuke. Those pretty onyx eyes were amused and intrigued. And when Naruto threw his shirt, Sasuke smiled as he caught it. Of course, he kept his eyes on Naruto the whole time. But so did everyone else.

He danced trying to imitate what he supposed a real stripper would do. Actually he had no idea. But he ran his fingers through his semi-long blonde locks then down his toned chest and abs before reaching the hem of his black jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and Sakura couldn't stop smiling and giggling.

"You're so good at this Naruto I'm gonna start thinking this isn't your first time!"

He laughed as he took off his pants and tossed them aside. Now in just his black boxers he danced a little more for Sakura and everyone else's amusement, then jumped down the chair. He laughed as Sakura touched his arm.

"You were liking it."

"I was," she admitted playfully, "I wish I had some bills I could put in there," she smacked his boxer band lightly.

Naruto pulled away from her and grabbed the chair so he could sit on it. Kiba nodded, impressed.

"Well, well, that was good, you pleased the ladies. And the gays," he motioned at Suigetsu and Sasuke.

Naruto said, "Sakura your turn."

"Truth," she shrugged.

"Okay, let me think of somethin… I don't know. Where's the craziest place you've had sex?"

Sakura thought. While she hesitated Kiba added, "Cool question. Craziest or weirdest place. Come on Sakura give us something here!"

"But," she laughed drunkenly and pointed at Naruto, "that was with you though."

"Really? We did it in a crazy place?"

"Oh burn he doesn't even remember!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. He looked at Sakura, "What place?"

"You really don't remember? The library…" She blushed and covered her lips with her hand.

From the other side of the room Shikamaru burst out laughing, "You guys did it in the school library?"

Sakura just nodded. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he laughed, "Holy shit, yeah I remember… Second floor; there was never anyone there. We started kissing and…"

"It sort of just happened," Sakura laughed, "Honestly that's the only thing that came to mind. I've never done it in a public place with my other exes."

"I can't believe you guys fucked in the library!" Kiba exclaimed, tapping the couch, "Man! That's so cool. I wish I'd done that. That bitch I was dating back then wanted to wait for prom."

"How does that make her a bitch?" Sakura's friend Shizune glared at him a little, as though personally offended.

"We didn't end up doing it at prom," Kiba explained.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Okay, um, Shika truth or dare."

"Truth I guess…"

"Man this is boring! And stupid." Suigetsu exclaimed. "I'm gonna go like, get a drink."

"Holy shit you already finished it," Sasuke laughed.

"You already finished yours too."

"Oh."

"Come on," Suigetsu smiled and grabbed Sasuke's arm as they both got up and went to the kitchen. Suigetsu kept the pillow on his junk to cover himself.

"If you could date any girl," Sakura said, "who would it be?"

"Any girl, like any girl in the whole world?" Chouji asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen too. He decided he also wanted another drink. And yeah there was no way he was leaving Sasuke alone with Suigetsu.

The raven, a little dazed and probably drunk, checked him out, not even trying to be subtle about it. Then again Naruto was wearing only boxers so fuck subtlety. Naruto was flattered and he smirked. Sasuke looked away, hiding his eyes behind his bangs as he proceeded to continue making the drink. He spilled some liquor on the already dirty counter without really noticing, and then he took a sip.

"Wait, wait," Suigetsu chuckled and knocked his glass with Sasuke's, "let's drink to, um…"

"Wait for Naruto," Sasuke smiled drunkenly as he leaned back against the fridge. His hips were sticking out a little as he did this and Naruto didn't think he was aware just to what extent he was attractive. Even Suigetsu couldn't help but stare at the skinny leather clad male.

Naruto tore his gaze from him though to make himself a strong drink. He didn't really care what he put in it exactly at this point. Anything was fine.

He raised his glass with the two others.

"Let's drink to…" Suigetsu said again, but it seemed he still hadn't come up with anything.

"Naruto," Sasuke bit his lip, "and his sexy ass." His voice was deep, low, soft, and so damn sexy that Naruto almost shuddered.

Suigetsu raised a brow but then he nodded appreciatively, glancing at Naruto too, "I have to say, you do have a really nice ass."

"Why thank you," the blonde took a sip and the two others did likewise. "I also think we should drink to Sasuke."

"And his sexiness," Suigetsu added.

"My _sexiness_?" Sasuke laughed. "That's all you can come up with?"

"Let's drink to his leather pants then. You're the only guy I know who can pull that off." Naruto suggested. Their glasses touched spilling a bit of liquor because they weren't careful.

"To Sakura's thong. Looks good on you," Sasuke teased the silver-haired male.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" And they drank again.

They decided to return to the living room after that. They asked Sakura what they missed.

"Shikamaru picked Megan Fox."

"Good choice Shika!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks."

The blonde girl chuckled, "Then Shika picked Lee, he chose dare, and Shika couldn't come up with anything, so Lee sort of dared himself…"

Shizune said, "That's why he's doing push ups in the corner right now…"

Naruto followed her glance and nodded, "Oh well."

There was a knock at the door and Sakura frowned. No one else was invited after all. But Kiba hurried to go open the door.

"Hey Karin what's up!" He exclaimed casually.

A female voice replied, "What are you doing walking around in your boxers?"

"Holy shit, holy shit," Suigetsu was muttering. "There's no way, no way I'm letting her see me like this…" He tossed his drink at Sasuke, who held the two glasses while raising a brow at Suigetsu.

There was no time to run to the bathroom where his clothes were, so Suigetsu picked up Naruto's jeans, which were on the floor, and put them on. They were a bit too long for him since he was shorter, but it wasn't that bad. Anyway, Naruto was so drunk that he didn't care. He just laughed.

"Yeah I remember you said that girl was always kinda a bitch to you huh?"

"Kinda a real fucking bitch like you have no idea yeah." He muttered. "Sorry but fuck your dare Sasuke."

"Whatever," Sasuke shrugged, and gave him back the drink.

"So you see," Kiba pointed toward Naruto when he reentered the living room, followed by his red-headed ex-girlfriend, "we were playing truth or dare, Naruto ended up in his boxers too." He saw that Suigetsu had put on some clothes but spared the comment, he was a good friend like that.

"Looks like this is a fun party," the girl took off her coat and followed Kiba closely as he proceeded to introduce her to the people she didn't know. When they stepped in front of Sasuke, she blushed madly.

"H-Hey what's up?" she lowered her voice and clearly she was trying to sound flirty and sexy or something. Naruto repressed the urge to burst out laughing in her face.

"Not his dick that's for sure," Suigetsu laughed and then Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore. They were so drunk… their level of maturity was dropping a little.

"Shut up you disgusting jerk!" Karin slapped Suigetsu's chest.

"Ow that hurt you bitch!"

"Good!" The fiery red-head replied. "Hey… why is that guy doing push ups?"

"He kind of dared himself," Kiba explained.

They watched as Lee was almost finished with his one hundred push ups. "Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred, one hundred and one, one hundred and two…"

"Yo dude you can stop now!" Chouji told him and Lee let himself fall to the floor.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot it was just one hundred…"

"It's your turn to play now Lee!" Sakura said. She leaned on the desk as she proceeded to take off her sexy high heels. Sexy maybe, but apparently they hurt her feet. She rubbed her heels a little and when she noticed Naruto was watching her, she smiled.

They kept exchanging glances and smiles and Naruto wondered if she was flirting with him. Probably… and was he flirting back? He didn't know. She looked good right now, in the little black dress and with her long natural strawberry blonde hair… She had been cute in high school, with her pink dyed hair and the uniform and all… But now she looked like a beautiful young woman. As she stared at him Naruto remembered he was in his underwear.

He chuckled lightly, shrugged and drank, almost finishing his strong cocktail of whatever he had mixed, he didn't even remember. In other words he was too drunk to care; if he provided her and whoever else with eye candy then good for them.

Suigetsu and Sasuke decided to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall side by side. Naruto did the same, sitting beside Sasuke. They weren't so close, but still, the proximity was troubling. Whenever he closed his blue eyes he remembered the feeling of Sasuke's skinny body in his arms, his thin hips, his dick becoming hard against his own crotch… What the hell, seriously? Why did that turn him on? He couldn't just develop a random bi-curious tendency at twenty four years old, could he? But yeah, he could still feel Sasuke's soft lips on his and it made him shiver in desire and lust… That kiss had been so intense.

Lee chose Chouji, who picked truth. Lee had no idea what to ask, it seemed he still couldn't understand the concept of the game. He ended up asking what his favorite sport was. Chouji said eating and Lee looked confused, but Shikamaru and the others were laughing. Chouji then chose Shizune, probably feeling sorry because she was a bit left out. She chose truth too. Suigetsu yelled, "Boring!" Making Sasuke laugh.

Chouji was all nervous, unable that he was to speak to a girl and all. Shikamaru whispered something in his ear. Chouji blushed, nodded, gathered his courage and asked, "What's your favorite sexual position?" Shizune blushed even more than Chouji. Apparently she was older than them but she acted like a shy teenage girl.

"These people are so fucking retarded," Suigetsu laughed and drank at the same time so he spilled some on his chin and neck. "Oh fuck…"

Sasuke laughed and leaned closer, "We can't waste perfectly good alcohol."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Suigetsu tilted his head.

Naruto was a bit jealous all of a sudden – especially when a very drunk Sasuke chuckled and leaned even closer, only to lick Suigetsu's neck and chin, lapping at the spilled alcohol. Suigetsu's smile faded a little and he looked at Sasuke with lidded violet eyes when he pulled away. Naruto frowned and finished his own drink, putting it away. Why was he so jealous? He didn't like that Sasuke had touched Suigetsu so intimately like that… And he didn't like the way Suigetsu was looking at Sasuke like he wanted to devour him. Naruto felt somewhat… possessive of Sasuke. It was weird… He brushed his thoughts away.

Apparently Sakura and Karin were still trying to make Shizune spill her answer.

"Come on woman," Karin replaced her black rimmed glasses, "stop being so stuck up. It's not even a big deal. My favorite position's missionary. What's yours?" she glanced over at Sakura.

"Doggy style," she made a slight shrug and blushed just a little.

"That's the best," Kiba commented.

"Could've guessed," Suigetsu spoke loudly, winking at his friend. That only made Kiba annoyed.

"I guess m-mine's missionary too," Shizune finally answered.

"There was that so hard," the red-head female sighed, "now it's your turn. And I need a drink Kiba, please!"

"Beer?"

"Sure."

"They still act like a couple," Naruto pointed out in a low voice.

Suigetsu took a break from staring at Sasuke to answer, "Yeah they're probably gonna get back together…"

Shizune announced that she didn't want to play because she didn't know anyone and she didn't have any good ideas anyway. And then Sakura claimed she was sick and tired of this game anyway.

"What! But I didn't even get the chance to play," Karin whined. "Well we should play a drinking game then. Get this party going a little I mean the only ones that are drunk are these three over there."

She pointed at Naruto, Sasuke and Suigetsu, of course. Suigetsu smiled at her and waved his hand. Naruto and Sasuke laughed for no apropriate reason.

The blonde noticed Sasuke's glass was empty too. Their eyes met.

"Feel like getting wasted?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. At this point there's no going back, really."

"I like your attitude," Suigetsu commented.

"Glass of water first," Naruto said more to himself as he got up to his feet.

Suigetsu stayed behind, for once. It seemed he had entered a banter with Karin. The others were trying to come up with drinking games ideas. Dance music was still playing loudly. Naruto hoped they wouldn't get yelled at by neighbors or anything.

As he rinsed his glass and filled it with water, and then did the same for Sasuke without a word, he realized that well, they were all alone together in the kitchen. It wasn't exactly intimate but it was better than nothing. Maybe they should talk… Naruto cleared his throat.

"I just don't want things to be awkward…"

"Won't be awkward," Sasuke shrugged. "Thank you." He took the glass of water and took a few sips.

"…Were you really jerking off in the bathroom earlier?"

"If you don't want things to be awkward you probably shouldn't be asking me that," Sasuke teased him, but then he looked down, "but yeah, if you must know…"

He cleared his throat again. He was suddenly embarrassed to be standing there in his boxers. But hey, he supposed it was no big deal. They were drunk, this was a stupid party, and besides, they'd slept together in the same bed, in just their underwear quite a few times, hadn't they?

But now they had kissed, quite intensely at that. Naruto didn't know what to think.

"I can't believe that was your first kiss."

"Why, was I good?" he smiled flirtatiously. Oh yeah, he was definitely drunk. Standing like that, leaning back against the counter and glancing sideways at Naruto… he was just so hot.

"Yeah, actually."

He chuckled, "Ha, but it's true, it was my first, believe it or not. Well I did tell you I've never been in a real relationship. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it too."

"So what should we drink now?" Naruto scratched his hair, looking at the remaining bottles. He wasn't ready to face his troubling feelings concerning that kiss, or simply Sasuke.

"This," Sasuke picked up the bottle of vodka, then realized it was empty, "oh," he laughed.

Naruto nudged him, "You're drunk."

Sasuke nudged him back, "So are you."

Suddenly more people entered the kitchen, in other words, Suigetsu, Sakura, Shizune, and even Shikamaru and Chouji. The small room was suddenly very crowded. Sasuke and Naruto realized at once they were standing really close, and pulled away. It turned out, it had been decided that they would play spin the bottle so everyone needed drinks.

Miraculously, there were a few beers left from Kiba and Suigetsu's pack. So Chouji and Shikamaru each picked one. Suigetsu wrapped his arms around both Naruto and Sasuke and smiled.

"What are we drinking guys?"

"The vodka's gone," Sasuke said sadly.

"Poor baby," Suigetsu ruffled his hair playfully, "but we can drink something else no?"

Sakura grabbed some pre-mixed Margarita from the fridge. The three guys all looked at the blonde girl expectantly.

"All right, all right, there's enough for everyone," she laughed.

She poured some in their glasses, and then served Shizune and herself.

"Let's go get some more kissing action," Suigetsu pulled away from the guys and walked, still shirtless, toward the other room. At least he had pants on. Naruto's pants. Damn it.

But it made the blonde feel better that Kiba was also still in just his bright red boxers. Everyone sat in a circle with their drinks, Naruto was in between Sakura and Sasuke, and next to the raven were Suigetsu, then Karin and Kiba. Next to the blonde girl were her two friends from med school – Lee was drinking water, not alcohol – then Shikamaru and Chouji.

"We spin it to decide who starts," Karin said and she did just that. She also explained, "So basically, if you don't want to kiss the person, you have to drink – not just a little sip, like, a lot. It's as simple as that." The empty beer bottle stopped in front of Kiba.

"All right," the brunet chuckled and spun it. Everyone held their breath as it stopped in front of Sakura.

"You better drink," she warned playfully.

"Oh come on! I say we go for it!"

"Drink," Sakura ordered a bit more seriously.

"Fine, fine," a little scared, Kiba brought his beer to his lips and chugged down a few long gulps.

Actually, about fifteen minutes went by without anyone kissing. Everyone just chose to drink instead. But that was okay. As Karin had said before, more people would get drunk, and it would get the party going. Some techno remix was playing, and it made Naruto feel like dancing. He was really feeling the alcohol in his system now.

At some point he went to the bathroom and came back, and he frowned as he saw that Sasuke was laughing and leaning against Suigetsu's shoulder. He remembered, back during his vacation, in that gay bar, when he had gone to the bathroom and come back to find Sasuke drunk and transformed. Weird, how that situation was similar. Sasuke suddenly seemed even drunker than before. Naruto noticed his glass was empty, so maybe this was why.

"I spun the bottle," Suigetsu explained drunkenly when Naruto sat, "and it stopped in front of Karin so I downed my glass completely cause I was so grossed out. I had to change the imaginary taste in my mouth."

"Shut up you jerk."

He ignored her, laughed and continued, "Sasuke finished his drink too to be you know, a good mate."

"Naruto I think I'm drunk," Sasuke laughed as he leaned on the blonde instead. "Hey aren't you cold? I can warm you up."

He clung to Naruto and the latter chuckled, "Yeah, you're drunk. Again."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay I didn't exactly stop you."

While Karin turned the bottle Suigetsu smiled at the two and reached out to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"He's so cute."

The bottle stopped on Kiba and… so went the second kiss of the night. The exes made out, shyly at first, then passionately and they had to be stopped by Suigetsu's teasing. They were exchanging heated glances.

Kiba spun the bottle, and the game went on with people just drinking again. Everyone was getting a bit drunk. Sometimes trips to the kitchen were made to refill their glasses. It was morning now, technically anyway.

The next people to kiss were Chouji and Shizune actually. They were a bit drunk, seemingly they were not very used to drinking. They decided to go for it. Suigetsu, Sasuke and Naruto, completely drunk out of their mind at this point, burst out laughing when the two just exchanged a quick peck on the lips. Wow… As for Shikamaru he laughed and slapped his best friend's back.

At some point Naruto spun the bottle and it stopped in front of… Sakura. At once Sasuke gripped onto his bare tan arm tighter. Naruto was aware of this yet he locked eyes with Sakura's beautiful, pale green ones. She was holding her breath, hopeful… It was so obvious. The blonde male was drunk so he just felt like laughing. Smiling, he leaned closer.

"Should we..?"

She smiled back and nodded.

Almost unconsciously, this was a way for Naruto to prove something to himself. Why would he want to kiss Sasuke, a guy, and not want to kiss Sakura? She was amongst the people he had loved most in his life, after all. Even if he was a teenager back then, it had still meant something. And now here they were… Why couldn't they just have some fun? Deep down, also, he wanted to know… if he would feel something. He had felt something with Sasuke, it was undeniable, and it confused him.

Sasuke's hands slid from his arm as he leaned even closer to Sakura and their lips met in a heated kiss. Perhaps the alcohol was helping, but it wasn't awkward at all even though they were exes who had dated six years ago. They were just young people kissing, having fun, nothing more. They smiled as they pulled away. Naruto didn't know if he had felt something or not. He didn't really care. It was just a kiss after all. Why was he being so silly and emotional before? Kissing wasn't a big deal.

But then he did feel something when he looked at Sasuke; jealousy. Because now the raven was clinging to Suigetsu instead. As Sakura spun the empty beer bottle Naruto's blue eyes trailed on the skinny, beautiful male all clad in black. His hair was messy, his face and lips a bit flushed as always when he drank so much… He looked vulnerable, and Suigetsu was the one holding him now. And Naruto had no idea why, for the life of him, but he was jealous. Ah, this was so confusing…

As people got more and more intoxicated, and either laughter and kisses or disgusted, playful teasing were shared, the game went on. Naruto didn't kiss anyone else. But inevitably, at some point the bottle stopped in front of Sasuke. And Naruto realized with a pang in his chest that Suigetsu was the one who had just spun it.

They didn't even hesitate. They practically jumped on each other and they kissed rather aggressively. Karin and Sakura were both staring in amazement – damn them closeted yaoi fan girls. Naruto was clenching his teeth and he had to look away. Kiba was laughing.

"Damn! That's what I'm talking about!"

Suigetsu had kissed Sasuke so intensely that when they pulled away, the raven's flushed bottom lip was bleeding a little.

"You crazy fucker I can't believe you actually bit me," he laughed drunkenly and brought his pale fingers to his lip.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Maybe that's enough, you guys…"

"Yeah," Naruto said. The two exchanged a long glance.

Sakura got up and started a movement. Everyone kind of got up and scattered, either to sleep or gather their things and leave. Shizune and Lee hugged Sakura and announced they were gonna take a cab. Shikamaru claimed the couch and Chouji proceeded to whine at him and try to pull him from there so he could take his place.

Naruto looked everywhere but Kiba and Karin were nowhere to be seen. The bathroom door was closed though. He chuckled, and looked at Sasuke and Suigetsu. These crazy bastards were still drinking. Naruto was drunk himself, but somehow he still had the ability to think logically. So he stole Sasuke's glass from him.

"H-Heyyy…" the raven stumbled and tried to steal it back clumsily, "Naru…to… give me…"

"You cute little thing," Suigetsu hugged Sasuke from behind, "you've had enough."

"Get off… me…" Sasuke struggled lazily.

Naruto took Suigetsu's arm and pulled them apart, "I thought you told me you weren't the type of guy to take advantage of him when he's drunk."

"But I'm drunk too though," he laughed, "so it doesn't count."

Yeah because that made sense. While they were arguing Sasuke managed to snatch his drink back. Naruto yelled at him, annoyed.

"Sasuke stop it!"

He just laughed and he wasn't even standing straight. He almost dropped the now empty glass too, but Naruto caught it. He went to put it away on the kitchen counter. Sakura was there too. She smiled at him, interrupting her cleaning up.

"You wanna sleep in my bedroom? I mean I have a double bed so I'd feel bad if you guys were all forced to sleep on the floor you know?"

"Yeah," he said.

She tilted her head and played with a strand of pale hair, "Okay. I'll go get changed, meet me there in five minutes… You can bring Sasuke too. Let's not leave him alone with that guy," she glanced at Suigetsu and Sasuke, who were struggling playfully. Naruto was filled by jealousy again and he nodded fervently.

"All right."

She nodded, smiling, and walked toward her bedroom. She closed the door. Naruto just leaned on the counter for a while, trying to make sense of his thoughts in his drunken haze. But he was so tired. He felt… He felt…

"Suigetsu! Stop it…" Sasuke was laughing drunkenly.

_So jealous…_

"But I wanna… kiss you again," Suigetsu was laughing too, struggling to keep Sasuke close.

_So confused…_

"N-No stop it…" Sasuke's voice was a little more serious now, and it made Naruto react at last.

He walked firmly toward the two and once more pushed them away from each other. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and whispered, "Come with me."

Suigetsu, annoying bastard, followed them to Sakura's bedroom. But Naruto managed to open the door, pull Sasuke inside with him and close it again before Suigetsu could do anything.

"Come on," he pounded on the door, "not cool guys where am I supposed to sleep?"

Naruto locked the door. For a moment he just looked down at Sasuke. They were so close that Naruto's lips were almost touching his nose.

"Naruto?" he whispered questioningly.

The blonde wanted nothing more than to tilt his head just a little and capture those lips in a heated kiss, but then he remembered where they were as Sakura cleared her throat, amused.

She was standing next to her large pink bed. She wore black lace panties and matching bra, and she was smiling. She looked a bit drunk too but still, Naruto could tell she was the most sober of them three right now.

"So, guys, what do you wanna do?"

She sat on her bed. She was very slender despite the feminine curves, and undeniably pretty and yes, sexy. Naruto was attracted to her and it made him even more confused now. Was it possible to be attracted to both a guy and a girl, and at the same time at that?

As if to confuse him even more, Sakura chuckled and said, "Hey, Naruto, before tonight, I gotta say, I would never have thought, I mean, I had no idea you were bi."

"Neither did I," he said and she laughed.

As for Sasuke he pulled away from him a little, and bumped into Sakura's dresser. Unfazed, he leaned against it and tilted his head, "So you're bi now."

"Apparently. I don't fucking know."

"Maybe you're just drunk," Sasuke chuckled. "Maybe we won't even remember this tomorrow."

"Maybe you won't, but I will," Naruto replied, "I'm not _that_ drunk."

"You drank a lot though, I was watching you," Sakura said softly. "Why don't you come sit here. You seem a little tired."

"I know I drank a lot," Naruto said and he obeyed, sitting next to Sakura on the bed, "but I don't know, I guess I'm resistant to it."

She nodded, and then she crawled back in the bed. She sat cross-legged against her fuschia pillows. The lamp on the bedside table provided a warm light in the bedroom. Sakura looked past Naruto at the raven.

"Come here," she said in a low voice, "I want you guys… to kiss each other again, I mean if you want… That was so fucking hot."

Sasuke slowly stepped closer to the bed, his eyes looking at Naruto only. Sakura spoke again, "Wait, Sasuke, why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

After all, both Naruto and Sakura were in their underwear. Sasuke chuckled and proceeded to take off his tight t-shirt and black leather pants as the two others watched. Naruto's heart started racing as he took in the sight of Sasuke's beautiful body. He could never get tired of watching him. And his hands craved the touch of this pale skin he knew to be so smooth and soft.

Sakura hardly repressed a small squeal as Sasuke climbed on the bed, placing his thighs on both sides of Naruto. Playfully he placed his palm on Naruto's toned chest and pushed him down onto the mattress. Naruto licked his lips and held his breath as the raven loomed above him.

His dark eyes were lidded. His eyeliner was a little bit smudged. They were so close, and right now Naruto could see all the details of his beautiful face. He raised his hands and placed Sasuke's bangs behind his ears. Some strands fell but it didn't matter. The next instant their eyes were closed and their lips pressed together tightly.

"You taste so good," Sasuke whispered against his lips, pulling away slightly.

Naruto ran his hands through soft black hair and pulled him into another heated kiss. Their tongues teased each other as they fought for dominance. The breathless kiss lasted a long time, and both guys were just in their boxers, so inevitably they were extremely turned on. Their thin, warm bodies flushed like this, they couldn't help but become hard. Sasuke was shaking from the effort as he held himself up, kissing Naruto so intensely.

He smiled fondly through the kiss as he caressed Sasuke's shaking arms with his hands. They pulled away slightly for air.

"Just lean on me," he whispered and Sasuke nodded.

He leaned across Naruto's body, their erections rubbing slightly and both boys moaned through the sweet kiss they exchanged. They could hear Sakura move closer to them on the bed.

"You guys are so hot… So who's the better kisser Naruto, me or Sasuke?"

The boys pulled away and chuckled shyly. They were so drunk that the situation didn't even seem weird. Especially Sasuke, he was clearly out of it. Sakura didn't realize just how much, but Naruto knew because he was starting to know him. And Sasuke definitely wasn't his normal self. As Naruto hesitated, not knowing what to answer – they were both really good kissers, but right now, if he had to choose, he would say Sasuke without hesitating – Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura and smiled teasingly.

"It's not like I've had that much practice you know."

"So you've never kissed a girl then. Do you want to try it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and in the dark gray eyes he could see that he wanted nothing more than to kiss _him_ again, not her. But Naruto didn't want Sakura's feelings to be hurt. They were at her party, in her bedroom, and they were drunk, and apparently they were possibly going to have a threesome. Sasuke might as well kiss her at least once. This was what his drunken brain came up with anyway. Besides, he was a little less jealous, because he knew Sasuke was gay and this was just about experimenting, not possible dating. God he really didn't want Sasuke and Suigetsu to start dating… He had no idea why but he just didn't want that.

As those thoughts meddled through his drunken mind he caressed Sasuke's soft arm and nodded slightly, as though giving him permission. Sasuke swallowed as he slowly turned his eyes to Sakura again. They kissed. Naruto watched. It was nothing passionate. Sasuke didn't seem really into it, more like it felt weird to him. Sakura was liking it though. She was clearly turned on as she threw her arms desperately around Sasuke's neck. She moved closer to him and her tongue escaped her lips to lick Sasuke's darkened ones.

Naruto decided he minded after all so he pulled Sasuke's arm, moving him away from Sakura in the process. Again, not to hurt Sakura's feelings, he just smiled teasingly at her.

"Save some of that for me…"

Sakura smiled and shifted in the bed so that she could kiss him instead. Naruto sat up and they made out for a moment, in a sitting embrace as Sakura placed his arms around her waist. Naruto almost instinctively took off her bra, and threw it away.

But he came to the realization that… he'd been a lot more turned on when kissing Sasuke. He was actually… going soft now. But then Sasuke's hot lips came close to his neck and he shivered. He could feel Sasuke's breath in his blonde hair, and against his ear. The skinny, toned body pressed itself against Naruto's back and Sasuke started kissing his neck passionately, surely leaving marks.

Naruto continued kissing Sakura, and kept his arms around her more for support than anything. But he found it difficult to concentrate on the kiss, when all he could think about was Sasuke. He wanted to turn around and hold him tight. He wanted to push him onto the bed and make love to him.

It didn't help that Sasuke's pale hands started caressing his body, and going downward… They suddenly crept under his boxers and touched his dick. Naruto _had_ to pull away from the kiss. He couldn't think about anything else, or do anything else. Sasuke's hand was...

At the same time Sasuke whispered in his ear, "You're so hard... for me..."

It wasn't a question but it was at the same time. And it meant everything, and they both knew it. Sakura hadn't heard the whisper. She just admired the sight for a moment.

"I wanna do something…" Sasuke whispered again before licking his ear. Naruto turned his head because he just couldn't help it. He needed to kiss Sasuke; needed his lips, his taste, so sweet… He wanted it badly.

But Sasuke smirked and pulled away playfully.

"So Sakura, not that I want you to feel left out but… is it okay if I do a little something first?"

"Anything you want," Sakura breathed, she was clearly, extremely turned on.

Sasuke nodded and licked his lips, locking eyes with Naruto. He was painfully hard now, just looking into those intense dark eyes sent him into a craze. Suddenly Sasuke chuckled and pushed him back on the bed just like he had done before. This time Naruto's head landed in the pink pillows. Sasuke didn't lose any time in sliding his boxers down his legs and throwing them aside, next to Sakura's bra on the floor.

The raven started kissing Naruto's stomach, licking and nibbling at the tan, toned abs.

Sakura was watching. At some point she leaned closer and kissed Naruto again The combined pleasures were pretty great – it was his first time having a threesome – but at the same time he wished it was just the two of them, just Sasuke and him.

Naruto had to pull away from Sakura's kiss because he moaned uncontrollably when Sasuke started giving him a really intense blow job.

"Fuck…" he breathed out. He reached out with his hand to touch Sasuke's silky hair. "Oh my god..."

Sakura laughed softly at the hot scene before her. She settled for kissing Naruto's neck. He barely noticed. He was focused only in Sasuke's hot mouth sucking his dick. How could he not? This was amazing.

Raven bangs hid his beautiful face partly as he moved up and down, his flushed lips clenched around his cock tightly. His tongue slid around the tip every time he went up, before going almost all the way down again. Sasuke could fit a lot in his mouth, and Naruto was big. This was the best fucking blow job of his life. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He could only moan and grunt and repress his screams because, fuck, he wasn't sure he could handle it.

The fact remained; Naruto hadn't pleasured himself in a long time. With the tragedy, it had been so rough, everything – he didn't want to think about this right now, but it was there – well there had been no time for such things. So right now he was about to come for the first time in weeks. Actually he didn't even remember how long it had been. He warned Sasuke, he warned him and he tugged at his hair, wanting him to stop.

But Sasuke was unstoppable. He continued until Naruto came with a loud moan he couldn't possibly repress. Sasuke swallowed it all and licked him clean thoroughly, almost tenderly. Then he licked his lips over and over, smirking, as he looked up and met Naruto's eyes. He looked so sexy, that little bastard as he placed one last kiss on Naruto's sensitive and softening cock. Naruto felt relaxed and turned on again at the same time.

Ignoring Sakura completely for now he sat up and slid his arms around Sasuke's body. He pulled him close and held him, tightly, fiercely. That had been so great… he didn't even know what to say.

He settled for, "Holy shit," which he whispered right in his ear, lips brushing his piercings, "that was perfect. You're so amazing, Sasuke."

"I know," he teased, pulling away.

Naruto just laughed. As Sasuke pushed him away playfully, he fell back in Sakura's arms. She wasn't angry; she was really pleased with the show. But before he knew it Sakura was kissing him again, his lips, his jaw, his neck, and she was so incredibly horny. Apparently she had decided it was her turn.

Before they knew it Sasuke was leaving the room.

"Sasuke wait," Naruto pulled away from Sakura. But he was already gone.

"Let him go," Sakura whispered in his ear heatedly, "I don't think he wants to stay."

She kissed his chest. Naruto closed his eyes and couldn't help but remember the feeling of Sasuke's hot mouth on his cock. And holding him after... Why was he gone? Naruto wanted to spend the whole night holding him. He wanted more. Even though he was drunk, and tired, this feeling couldn't be mistaken. It was there, inside of him, warm, tingling, exciting, terrifying all at once. It filled him, and his heart started beating faster, and he felt like he was going to burst. He had only just met Sasuke. This was crazy. But he couldn't deny it. He wanted something more with this person.

His eyes snapped open. Sakura had just laughed softly, for whatever reason. But her feminine voice reminded him all too well of who he was with right now. She kissed his stomach then looked up, locking green eyes with blue.

"You have condoms?" she sounded confident. But Naruto shook his head. And even if he did have condoms, he didn't want to have sex with her.

"Shit," she sighed. She pulled away slowly and sat next to him, looking sad and disappointed, "and I'm not on the pill right now. I stopped when I broke up with my ex… fuck."

"Let's just go to sleep," Naruto said.

"Yeah," she nodded, letting herself fall on the bed.

Sakura reached out to flick off the lamp. The room was filled in darkness. Outside the rain had stopped. The window was slightly open and a cool breeze refreshed their heated bodies. Soon they pulled up the sheets.

"Well I think it's confirmed, your new roommate is definitely gay," she eventually said, throwing her arm above her head as she glanced at him.

"Well yeah…" he wasn't really sure what she meant by that.

She explained, "He didn't like kissing me. He just wanted you, it was so obvious. Isn't it gonna be awkward between you two now?"

"I don't know…" he closed his eyes. He was so sleepy, he wasn't sure he could stay awake very long. "Maybe he won't even remember, he was so drunk… I hope he's not too sick tomorrow."

"Did he drink water?"

"I made him drink some earlier, yeah," Naruto said.

"Hmm… I'm sure he'll be fine. If not I'll take care of him," she chuckled, "I'm gonna be a doctor soon remember?"

"I don't think there's any... medicine for hangovers. If you ever find one you'll be rich though."

"Good point…" There was a moment of silence. Then she changed the subject completely, "So you're bi."

Why did girls always wanted to talk so much? He hesitated, he felt so sleepy but he couldn't sleep with her talking like that. He wasn't like Sasuke, with the ability to fall asleep in the blink of an eye. Damn lucky guy… come to think of it, was he sleeping on the floor again? Probably, not that he had a choice in this apartment. Maybe he would go find him later, if Sakura fell asleep. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of Sasuke sleeping on the floor with possibly Suigetsu…

"Or not?" Sakura insisted, she wanted to know.

"It's just Sasuke though," he finally said. "I don't think I'd be okay with doing stuff like that with any other guy."

"He is very pretty for a guy," she conceded. "Bi-curious then?"

"Maybe, that's what I thought, but I wasn't sure…"

"Hmm… if you're just bi-curious don't hurt his feelings by leading him on. He seems kinda fragile."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just an impression."

"Oh…"

"So what are you gonna do about it then?"

"Sakura… I already have a therapist okay? If I'm confused about stuff like that I'll talk to him about it."

"Right, I'm sorry. But if your therapist isn't enough anymore you can always talk to me okay?"

"Kay."

"Good night Naruto."

"Night." Finally...

He turned on his side, his back facing her, and he was way too tired to think about anything else.

_Author's note:_

Oh my. Okay. Sakura's out of character, probably a lot, whatever. She's older, it's a different world, they're all older. Lol. Please keep in mind that this was a party, they were completely drunk, shit happened. I don't know how old you guys are but if you've experienced drinking (a lot) and parties you'll understand. And yeah, it wasn't completely pointless. This helped Naruto figure his stuff out, most of it anyway. So there you have it. I promise, I promise, this was the only, um, scene in which Sakura got some action, in this story. Won't happen again XD Review please and thank you ^^


End file.
